Manos Sucias
by Solitario196
Summary: "Él tenía una obsesión, por eso no pudo mantener apartadas sus manos sucias de ella"
1. Prologo

**.**

 **I-O=_=O-I Prólogo: I-O=_=O-I**

 **-.-**

* * *

 **NOTA:** _Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, sino al gran Rey del Troll y el Manganime Eiichiro Oda-Sama_

 **NOTA1:** _La historia pertenece a_ _Lizbeth López_

* * *

-.-

Nami suspiró por quinta vez. Estaba deshecha. Su mundo acababa de derrumbarse. Había perdido a su madre a los cinco años. Jamás volvió a ser la misma. Su tía consentida había muerto de cáncer a los ocho años. Jamás volvió a ser la misma.

Su gran amor, aquel niño pelinegro de ojos oscuros que la había hecho soñar con amores eternos, acababa de marcharse. Iba a Estados Unidos a estudiar. Ya no volvería a verlo. Jamás.

Acababa de perder a su padre en un accidente, hoy, cuando su gran amor había abandonado Stratford para siempre. Sólo tenía catorce años. No tenía familia ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? Estaba sola. Nadie, ni siquiera aquellos que decían ser sus amigos, estaban con ella ¿Quién iba a darle consuelo? Ella sabía la respuesta: nadie.

Si tan solo Luffy supiese como estaba su preciosa Nami, jamás se hubiese marchado. Pero tenía que alejar sus manos sucias de ella. Tenía que alejarse de aquello que se había vuelto _su obsesión_ …

* * *

 **Nueva historia, sucesos inesperados…  
**

 **Mas adelante publicare el primer capitulo, ahora deseo descansar de mis deberes tanto personales como los que ya CONOCEN... ;) :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **NOTA: POR FIN PUDE ENCONTRA UN TIEMPITO PARA PUBLICAR ALMENOS UN CAPITULO :D...**

* * *

..y no olvides archivar los documentos que te di ayer —el rubio la miró serio—. Es en serio, Nami. Necesito que estén archivados ya.

—Sí, señor. No se preocupe.

Nami tomó los papeles que descansaban sobre el escritorio blanco de Sanji, gerente general de Kuroashi Desings y su jefe, luego de recogerlos se marchó. Frustrada, se acarició las sienes.

"Vaya, feliz cumpleaños Nami."

Ya molesta, resopló. Hoy cumplía veinticinco años. No estaba nada contenta. Le habían cargado el trabajo del día y del siguiente. Si no fuese porque necesitaba el dinero para pagar su pequeño departamento se iría. Sanji era muy atractivo, con esos ojos de casanova, una sonrisa impresionante _(cuando sonreía)_ y un cuerpo bien trabajado. Pero era muy exigente. Todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor _(claro que mejor cuando se tiraba a una de las muchas secretarias de su empresa en su propia oficina)_ , la cargaba a ella de trabajo y la reprendía siempre que podía. Y todo porque ella se había negado a tener sexo con él.

Pero debía admitir que era bueno con los negocios. Se encargaba de organizar eventos sociales, y eso a Nami le encantaba. De niña ayudaba a su madre con las decoraciones y cuando ella le faltó continuó haciéndolo. A modo de tributo. Su corazón se encogió y se aclaró la garganta para evitar que saliera una lágrima traviesa.

Suspiró y caminó a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de archivos. Era como un enorme almacén donde todo estaba archivado. Nami odiaba ir allí. Aun le daba escalofríos recordar lo que había pasado.

* * *

 _Nami jadeó y comenzó a llorar. Estaba asustada. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo estaba oculto entre el archivero seis y el siete. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar hacer algún ruido, mientras las fuertes pisadas se acercaban ferozmente._

— _Nami, ven aquí. Ahora. Podemos pasarla bien._

 _Nami cerró los ojos y se abrazó a ella misma. Desde el interior gritara que él se fuera, pero seguía al asecho. Como si Nami fuera la presa y él el cazador. Repugnante._

 _Sabes que de todas maneras voy a llegar a ti, preciosa._

 _Nami dejó escapar un gemido de miedo y se arrepintió de inmediato. Absalon, su supervisor, estaba a pasos de ella con una mirada depredadora, sonriéndole. Ella se levantó e intentó correr, pero él la sostuvo del trasero y la atrajo hacia él. Nami forcejeaba, inútilmente._

— _No, señor Absalon. Por favor—le suplicaba ella._

 _Su supervisor le sonrió._

— _Hoy no, nena. Hoy no te dejo escapar._

 _Y le plantó un beso que sabía a alcohol. Wisky, seguramente. Asustada, fingió seguirle el beso. Absalon se relajó y le apretó más el trasero._

 _Reprimió un grito de asco y le mordió el labio con fuerza. Absalon se retiró gritando de dolor. Ella le había dejado una mordida enorme de la cual brotaba sangre sin parar. Ella, sin pensarlo, empezó a correr a toda prisa de ese lugar. Corrió hasta el baño y se encerró en uno de los baños individuales. Se abrazó a ella misma. Quería morirse ¿Por qué le había tocado todo eso a ella?_

* * *

Nami agitó su cabeza y alejó de inmediato el recuerdo. Absalon seguía trabajando en la oficina y seguía siendo su supervisor. Y luego del incidente en el cuarto de archivos, él no perdía oportunidad de desprestigiarla. Pero Nami siempre sabía librarse de ello. La vida la había vuelto una luchadora incansable.

Caminó entre la larga fila de los nuevos archiveros en acero inoxidable y rebuscó entre los papeles que tenía en la mano: archivo 213. Resopló de frustración y siguió caminando por el pasillo. 2O2...2O3...2O4...Observó un momento el contenido de los documentos para asegurarse de que eran los indicados. 211...212...213...

Un mal paso y se dobló un poco el tobillo. Creyó que por culpa de la altura de sus tacones la haría caer, pero se repuso de inmediato. Suspiró e introdujo el simple código de cuatro dígitos y lo abrió. Introdujo por orden los documentos y cerró colocando de nuevo el código.

Apenas dio un paso para marcharse, se detuvo en seco. No estaba sola...

Al otro lado del pasillo escuchó un cuchicheo. Por lo que entendió, eran dos hombres. Caminaban, se acercaban. Ella retrocedió y se oculto entre los archiveros 212 y 213.

―He pasado toda la mañana aquí y nada. Estos archiveros de mierda no pueden abrirse sin un jodido código ―dijo uno de ellos.

Nami dio un respingo y contuvo la respiración por unos segundos.

―El jefe va a estar furioso. Deberíamos regresar y explicarle ―siguió hablando.

―Ni de broma voy con el jefe ahora ―habló el otro―. Volvamos a la camioneta. Veamos si encontramos otra forma de abrir esta mierda.

Y los escuchó alejarse. Al no escuchar pasos, Nami se atrevió a suspirar de alivio. Sin hacer mucho ruido con los tacones, trató de apresurarse para salir de allí. Al verse de nuevo entre los cubículos de las oficinistas se sintió aliviada.

Un repentino presentimiento la hizo reaccionar.

¿A qué iba todo eso? ¿A caso alguien trataba de robar algún documento? ¿Para qué? ¿Debería avisarle a su jefe?

― _¿Qué demonios es esto? Te pedí el informe de esta semana, no de todo el mes. Eso es hasta la semana entrante. Has todo otra vez, Nami._

Nami negó con la cabeza. No podía contarle nada a su jefe, no al menos hoy. Se quedaría callada y en cuanto estuviera entre las cuatro paredes de su apartamento, lo pensaría. Así, ya decidida, volvió al trabajo.

* * *

La mesa, con seis hombres y tres mujeres, resoplaba de frustración. Llevaban siete horas metidos en esa sala de juntas sin llegar a una conclusión. La rubia sentada al lado derecho le dio un largo trago a su café ya frio. El pelirrojo frente a ella se acarició la cabeza. Tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Los gemelos a su lado permanecían totalmente erguidos, frustrados, mientras la cabeza le latía de tanto pensar. La mujer, una pelinegra vestida de uniforme negro, permanecía de pie con las manos presionando la mesa.

—A ver, llevamos siete horas aquí ¿Y nadie tiene nada?

Todos allí resoplaron.

—Perdón, Teniente Shakky, pero creo que aquí a nadie se le ha informado suficiente de este caso —habló el pelirrojo con un marcado acento ruso.

—No estoy autorizada a relevar todo sobre el caso, agente.

—Pero al menos algo debe decirnos, ¿no?

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. El silencio se hizo en ese instante. Un hombre alto, de músculos bien definidos, el cabello negro alborotado y unas gafas de sol oscuras, se puso de pie. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Está más que bien sabido que usted y el superintendente conocen todo sobre este caso —el pelinegro sonrió con molestia—, pero sinceramente están haciendo un pésimo trabajo. Este caso ya no es secreto.

Bajó la cremallera de su abrigo y dejó expuesto un sobre manila. Lo lanzó sobre la mesa, siguió rodando y al final se detuvo junto a las manos de la teniente.

—Esto ha llegado a mí en la mañana —la teniente tomó el sobre y lo abrió—. Estaba en mis archivos de "secretos" , así que supuse que era para mí. Por lo que veo, alguien ha interceptado sus secretos, teniente. Y ahora yo lo sé también. Todo.

En cuanto la teniente le echó un ojo a cada uno de los papeles, palideció. La misión que habían mantenido en secreto por diez años acaba de ser revelada a uno de sus agentes. Uno de los mejores, si es que no es el mejor.

—Luffy, a mi oficina —lo miró severa—. Ahora.

El agente Monkey D. Luffy se movió con pies de plomo tras la teniente. Esa mañana, cuando había entrado a su oficina para buscar la carpeta antes de que la reunión empezara, se había encontrado con aquel sobre. Llevaba impreso en letras rojas "SECRETOS". Estaba en sus archivos, donde le depositaban los siguientes casos. Curioso, abrió el paquete y leyó los papeles. Menuda bomba. Todo estaba allí, todo. Todo lo que había querido leer desde hace años, todo lo que le había causado tanto interés y deseo, acababa de revelársele. Y ahora no estaba seguro de nada. No podía quedarse callado y actuar como si no se hubiese enterado de todo.

La puerta se cerró en cuanto el entró. Observó a su jefa, Shakky, y al jefe de su jefa, el superintendente Rayleigh. Él decidió no sentarse, pese a la mirada de sus jefes.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió el pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo demonios llegó esto a tus manos, Luffy? —le soltó Shakky. Estaba casi fuera de sí.

Luffy se aclaró la garganta para no reír.

—Estaba en mi oficina, ya se lo he dicho. No sé quien lo dejó. Como verá el paquete no tiene remitente.

Rayleigh dio un paso al frente y apretó el hombro de Shakky.

—Este es un momento para pensar con la cabeza fría, Shakky —Rayleigh miró a Luffy—. A ver, piensa. ¿Viste algo raro en tu oficina? ¿Cómo si hubiesen estado buscando algo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Nada? —preguntó Shakky. Luffy volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Puede ser cualquiera. Cualquier imbécil pudo entrar a nuestros archivos.

Rayleigh tomó su móvil y marcó un número rápidamente.

—Ve a los archivos del sector nueve y verifica el caso RED 1390 "No, solo revisa que esté allí. Mantenme informado."

Colgó. Luffy se pasó la mano por la frente. Estaba estresado y cansado.

—No hay mucho que hacer, Shakky —Rayleigh volteó a verla. Shakky frunció el ceño—. Luffy, el caso es tuyo.

Luffy abrió los ojos como plato. Había esperado oír esas palabras alguna vez, pero creyó que era imposible. Al final, se animó a sonreír. El caso RED 1390 era suyo, lo que significa que tendría que volver a Stratford. Canadá.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Por ahora eso seria todo... espero puedan perdonar el retraso... al parecer se vienen un monton de actividades para estos ultimos meses y he estado ocupado con todo ello... pero como siempre encontrare algun tiempo para actualizar... ;) :)... de hecho, ahora si termino unas cosas que tengo pendiente, puede que publique otro capitulo mas... hasta entonces, ya nos estaremos viendo... REVIEWS?  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **Bueno... nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado :) ... perdon por el retraso, estuve ocupado y me di el tiempo de publicar al menos este capitulo**

* * *

Nami tomó su bolso y su móvil. Se aseguró de que no había quedado nada en su escritorio, que fuese a necesitar luego, y se marchó hacia la oficina de su jefe. Tocó la puerta una vez pero no obtuvo respuesta. Esperó dos minutos y volvió a tocar.

—Pase.

Nami respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Su jefe, quien estaba guardando unos papeles en su maletín, volteó a verla. Enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?

Ella palideció.

—A mi casa, señor. Son las ocho de la noche.

—No has terminado de archivar los documentos y dije que debías tenerlo listo para hoy.

Nami suspiró.

—Sí, señor.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su escritorio. Lanzó el bolso y el móvil sobre él y tomó asiento. Se jaló el cabello, frustrada ¿Por qué su jefe no podía ser más amable? Pareciera que tuviese algo en su contra. Claro, estaba molesto porque se había negado a tener sexo con él. Vaya, que buena noticia.

Observó como su jefe salía de su oficina. Vestía de un elegante traje negro, en una mano llevaba su maletín y con la otra sostenía el móvil mientras hablaba con él. Nami resopló. Si, él podía irse mientras ella debía archivar una docena de archivos. Sin más remedio, tomó su móvil y se puso de pie. Lo guardó en su escote y tomó el bloque de archivos que había dejado en una esquina de su escritorio. Esperaba poder hacer todo eso mañana e ir directamente a descansar.

Caminó directamente hacia el cuarto de archivos y abrió la puerta de una patada. Caminó a tientas, buscando el carro que usaban para cargar el exceso de archivos. Respiró de alivio al no tener que seguir cargándolos y se dispuso de inmediato a organizarlos. Cincuenta y dos archivos y todos dispersos. Genial, era una pésima manera de pasar un cumpleaños.

Tomó dos archivos y caminó hacia el archivero dieciséis. Introdujo el código y acomodó los archivos. Volvió hacia el carro y tomó dos más. Archivero doscientos once. Guardó el archivo. Archivero veintitrés. Caminó de regreso y al encontrar el archivero guardó los documentos.

Y repitió el proceso, viniendo de aquí para allá. Guardando algunos, sacando otros. Introduciendo códigos, cambiando otros. Agotada, se permitió descansar dos minutos antes de regresar a su escritorio. Ya guardados todos los archivos, debía asegurarse de que los documentos que su jefe le había dado para mañana estuvieran bien redactados, firmados por él, fotocopiados y por último archivados. Mañana sería un día pesado. Su jefe tenía una reunión importante sobre el gran evento que ha de organizar en dos semanas. Quería cuadrar los últimos detalles. En resumen, mas trabajo para Nami.

Fue al centro de copias con los documentos en mano. Acomodó las carpetas e introduciendo el código de seguridad abrió la puerta. Estaba harta de la paranoia de su jefe y esa obsesión que tenía por la seguridad. En fin, no podía opinar. No a menos que quisiera ser despedida.

Al terminar de fotocopiar los documentos, rebuscó entre los cajones de su escritorio unos sobres para guardar los papeles. Los nombró y le colocó el número del archivero donde van a ser guardados. Ya terminado esa parte del trabajo, fue a buscar un café.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, notó que dentro había alguien. Por la silueta, podía decir que era un hombre. Uno alto y que cargaba algo en su mano. Un arma. Nami abrió los ojos como platos y notó como su corazón comenzó a latir a prisa. Retrocedió de inmediato y, como no se le ocurrió mejor idea, se metió dentro del cuarto de archivos. Corrió, asustada, y se ocultó ente medio de los primeros archiveros que encontró. Puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y sintió su móvil. Temblando, lo tomó entre sus manos y marcó rápidamente un número.

―Departamento de policía de…

―Escuche, no hay tiempo. Hay un hombre armado en el Kuroashi Desings. Por favor, no…

Nami calló. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse seguido de unos pasos.

― ¿Hola? ―hablaron por el móvil.

Ella lo cerró de inmediato y presionó ambas manos contra su boca.

―Camino despejado, cambio ―habló un hombre.

Nami sentía que el corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Iban a venir mas, lo sabía. Y ella estaba escondida, de costumbre, entre los archiveros. Otra puerta volvió a abrirse. Se escucharon más pasos. La chica sollozó en silencio, asustada.

―Bien, muéstrame el archivero ―habló otro hombre.

Enseguida escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Nami comenzó a temblar. Los hombres iban directo a donde ella estaba escondida. Observó de reojo la sombra de los hombres caminar. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma.

" _Después de todo, mamá y papá, quizá nos veamos antes de lo esperado"_

Y con ese pensamiento dejó escapar un llanto desgarrador.

Las sombras se detuvieron a centímetros de su cuerpo. El corazón le latía a mil. Nami pensó que moriría por un paro cardiaco antes de que alguno de ellos le llenara el cuerpo de balas. Su piel se erizó del miedo e intentó ocultarse más, inútilmente. Frente a ella se detuvo un hombre alto, vestido de negro y armado con una pistola. Entre medio de la oscuridad vio que sonreía.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí, muchachos.

* * *

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Luffy impaciente.

Llevaba quince minutos frente a la salida trasera de la empresa "Kuroashi Designs" y nada. Habían encontrado una camioneta negra oculta entre un montón de arbustos, pero ésta estaba vacía. Debían estar adentro y él sabía, según el informe que había llegado de una estación de policía no muy lejos de aquí, que una mujer había llamado informando que había un hombre armado. Y ella ha de estar allí, sola. Si es que ya no está muerta.

—Los refuerzos llegaran dentro de diez minutos.

* * *

El hombre extendió su brazo hacia ella y la agarró con fuerza. Nami al no poder resistirse, tambaleándose se puso de pie. El hombre la atrajo hacia él y la empujó hacia los demás. La chica se encontró con cuatro hombres más desnudándola con la mirada.

—Oh, vaya. Pero qué preciosura —comentó uno de ellos.

—Que bombón, ¿nos la quedamos? —agregó otro.

Nami soltó un jadeo de nerviosismo. El hombre que aún la sostenía del brazo le sonrió. Ella sintió como su estómago daba vueltas.

* * *

Luffy observó su reloj. Diez minutos era demasiado. Había una vida que corría peligro y detestaba perder a alguien. Revisó su móvil. Ninguna llamada. Alguien debería llamarlo para avisarle que los refuerzos estaban cerca. Nada. Ni siquiera un mensaje.

* * *

—Creo que podríamos disfrutar de ella antes de matarla.

Nami reprimió un sollozo cuando aquel hombre la golpeó contra uno de los archiveros. Metió su mano por debajo del vestido y le tocó los muslos. La chica forcejeó para liberarse de él, pero fue inútil. Sus pequeñas y frágiles manos no pudieron detenerlo. Él seguía tocándola, hambriento, mientras ella se tragaba un grito de asco. Rebuscó entre su cinturón. Necesitaba hallar algo para librarse de esto.

* * *

El móvil de Luffy vibró en su mano. Lo contestó de inmediato.

—Aquí Luffy.

—Los refuerzos están cerca, señor.

—Entendido. Que se preparen para entrar de inmediato.

* * *

Con sus dedos acarició el mango del arma guardada en el cinturón de aquel hombre que la seguía tocando. La tomó con fuerza lentamente y cuando la tuvo bien colocada en sus manos, la fue subiendo lentamente por el pecho. El hombre se tensó de inmediato al sentir el arma presionando contra su entrepierna. Fue alejándose lentamente.

—Dile a tus amiguitos que suelten sus armas o disparo —habló ella con firmeza.

El hombre tragó saliva cuando ella presionó aun más el arma contra su entrepierna. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y a continuación escuchó las armas caer al suelo. Nami dio volteretas imaginarias mientras se daba una palmadita en el hombro.

―Hacia atrás o juro que disparo.

El hombre no lo dudó ni un segundo. La chica alzó el arma y la presionó contra su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos más.

―Al suelo ―dijo.

Ella se sintió poderosa, temeraria, y le daba gracias a su padre por haberle enseñado a disparar y sobre defensa personal. Los cuatro hombres se recostaron contra el suelo, dándole oportunidad a Nami de alejarse de allí. Pero en cuanto le dio la espalda a uno de ellos, la sostuvo del brazo y le quitó el arma. Nami chilló y cayó al suelo. Por suerte, le dio tiempo a tomar dos de las armas y le apuntó. Vio que él iba a disparar.

Y ella disparó primero.

* * *

―Vaya usted con la mitad del equipo por la puerta de enfrente. Me iré con algunos más por la puerta de atrás y…

Luffy se obligó a callar. Había oído un disparo. Luego otro. Mierda.

― ¡Ahora! ¡Entremos, ya!

* * *

Nami comenzó a correr hacia la única puerta que podría alejarla del peligro en ese momento: la puerta de atrás, la que daba directamente al basurero. Para su desgracia estaba cerrada. Nerviosa, considerando que dos de ellos la venían siguiendo armados, comenzó a disparar a la cerradura. En cuando vio que había quedado destruida, le dio una patada y salió del edificio.

Las luces blancas la enfocaron de golpe, dejándola ciega por unos segundos.

―Baje el arma, está rodeada.

Al oír esa voz, Nami se repuso de inmediato. Buscó un punto ciego por el cual mirar directamente al rostro de la persona que la miraba.

― ¿Qué la baje? ¿Está loco?

Tras su espalda escuchó paso y dos disparos. Se apresuró a marcharse de la puerta. Pero, para su desgracia, la habían sujetado de la muñeca. Nami presionó fuerte el arma y golpeó con ella la mano de su agresor, golpeándose a su vez ella. Soltó un chillido de dolor y dio dos pasos hacia atrás al liberarse de aquel agarre. Cayó sentada en el suelo mientras se quejaba del dolor. Oh, Dios. Como le dolía. Soltó unas lágrimas de dolor y, a consecuencia del bajón de adrenalina y el no haber comido, se desmayó.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Creo que hoy habra doble capitulo... ¿REVIEWS?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Nami llevaba ya dos horas reposando sobre la cama del cuarto de hospital donde había sido puesta. Luffy tenía el móvil pegado al oído mientras escuchaba a su jefa, la teniente Shakky.

—Escuché el llamado e interferí, eso es todo. Acababa de llegar de mi vuelo y estaba cerca del área donde había surgido la llamada.

—Enfócate en el caso, agente. No se desvíe.

Luffy prefirió quedarse callado y pronunciar un simple y frio "entendido" antes de colgar. No estaba en su ética dejar pasar una emergencia y mucho menos sabiendo que una vida corría peligro. Y no estaba para nada arrepentido, que va. Cuando había avanzado para atrapar a aquella chica antes que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo, reconoció a Nami de inmediato ¿Cómo iba a olvidar el motivo de sus fantasías, el motivo por el cual estaba tan obsesionado con las pelirrojas?

Se acercó a ella sin hacer mucho ruido y la observó detenidamente. La inocencia y dulzura en su rostro no había desaparecido. Seguía ahí esa barrera que lo había hecho huir hace diez años. Observó su cuerpo. Si antes sus curvas lo tenían enloquecido, ahora que su cuerpo se había desarrollado mas estaba invadido con un calor desconcertante. Jadeó y observó directamente a sus labios, aquellos labios que siempre había sentido la necesidad tortuosa de besar hasta secarse la piel de ellos. Deseaba tocarla, besarla con locura, hacerla sentir lo que él sentía, hacerle el amor como siempre había deseado.

Nami soltó un gemido y movió el cuerpo, temblando. El cuerpo le pesaba. Le latía la cabeza y la mano, sobre todo la muñeca. Volvió a soltar un gemido y abrió los ojos de golpe. La luz blanca de la habitación le obligó a cerrarlas de nuevo.

—Oh, Dios. Mi cabeza —se quejó.

Luffy se mordió el labio para no reír. Nami parecía una niña. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano derecha. Con el pulgar se la acarició con delicadeza. El pulgar sobre su piel le quemaba las entrañas. Oh, como había deseado tocarla desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo. Ella, al sentir aquel contacto cálido, retiró la mano de inmediato y se puso de pie. Todo, de un momento a otro, le dio vueltas y estuvo a punto de caer. Pero apunto, porque un par de brazos cálidos la enroscaron y protegieron contra un cuerpo fuerte y protector. Nami observó aquel par de ojos que la observaban, la protegía. El corazón comenzó a latirle desesperadamente. Reconocía ese rostro.

— ¿Luffy? —llamó su nombre en un susurro débil.

Él le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa no cambiaba. Era la sonrisa que le robaba los más grandes y dolorosos suspiros. Aquella sonrisa de la que ella se había enamorado como una adolescente locamente necesitada de un poco más de amor del que ya tenía. Nami dejó escapar las lágrimas y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Luffy, en medio de un shock, no supo qué hacer. La suave y exquisita piel de Nami se rozaba contra él. Sus suaves y mullidos senos golpeaban su pecho, agitado por la conmoción. Al fin, segundos más tarde, reaccionó y la envolvió aun más contra él. Los dulces sollozos de su Nami lo conmovieron de tal grado que la piel de su brazo se erizó por completo.

" _Oh, no"_

— ¿Nami? Tranquila, ya pasó —le acarició el cabello—. Shh, no llores.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Pensé que no volvería a verte.

Luffy permaneció en silencio, esperando calmadamente a que ella se estabilizara nuevamente. Notó como sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo minutos después. Por fin Nami se animó a separarse. Dejó caer la cabeza, avergonzada, y se limpió las lágrimas con las manos. Luffy la detuvo, tomó su barbilla y la levantó para que lo mirara. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Bonitos ojos, _chérie_

Ella sintió como se ruborizaba. Recordaba que él solía decirle lindas palabras en francés, sobre todo cariño. La sonrisa de Luffy se hizo más notoria.

―Cuéntame una cosa, Nami ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar a esas horas?

―Mi jefe me dijo que debía ordenar un montón de archivos y no podía esperar hasta mañana.

―Creí que lo tuyo era la cocina, ¿no? ¿Qué haces de secretaria?

Nami volvió a ruborizarse. Él lo recordaba.

―Cosas, problemas…

Él le sonrió.

―Bueno, he conseguido que te hagan el interrogatorio mañana cuando te encuentres en mejor estado. ¿Sigues viviendo con tu padre, vives sola o estás casada?

Ella se dejó caer la cabeza. Oh, no. Se iba a poner a llorar.

―Nami ¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No, nada. Yo, um…vivo sola. Mi padre, um…Está en Estados Unidos, sí.

Nami sintió que merecía caerse a golpes ella misma. Había hecho mal, lo sabía, pero no soportaría que él se burlara de ella por no tener padres al igual que lo hicieron sus "amigos" en el pasado.

―Entonces, ¿te llevo? Sólo tienes que decirme dónde vives.

Nami lo pensó por un momento. No, definitivamente no. No dejaría que él viera donde ella vivía. Se burlaría.

―No, está bien. Tomaré un taxi hasta que pueda ir por mi auto mañana.

* * *

Nami suspiró, frustrada, mientras se acariciaba el vendaje de la muñeca. ¡Lo difícil que se le hacía conseguir un taxi! Se preguntó si, quizá, le permitieran llevarse el auto. Agitó la cabeza. Todo ahora era parte de la escena del crimen, inclusive su auto. Se estremeció al pensar que tuvo que disparar. ¿Lo habrá matado? Dejó escapar un gemido. Ella solo había disparado y huido en cuanto lo vio caer al suelo ¿Y si está muerto?

Un golpe de aire frio la hizo temblar ¿Qué hora era? Comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, pero no veía ni un auto pasar. Debe de ser tarde, desde luego. La nariz le comenzó a molestar. Contuvo la respiración. Al soltarla y volver a inhalar el aire, estornudó. Escucho un pequeño "miau" y retrocedió de golpe. Oh, no. Era alérgica a los gatos. Volvió a estornudar. El gato, uno pequeño y lleno de pelo, se le acercó. Volvió a estornudad. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

— ¡No, vete! ¡Vete! —le gritó al gato. Éste volvió a maullar.

Ella se alejó a grandes pasos pero continuó estornudando. No tardó en descubrir que el gato la seguía. Volvió a estornudar.

— ¡Ay, no!

Se giró de golpe para marcharse y chocó con alguien.

—Epa, ¿qué pasa?

Ella lo reconoció. Oh, no. Luffy otra vez. Ella volvió a estornudad. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. _Oh, mierda._

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Luffy le tomó el rostro con ambas manos—. Tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Ese gato... —le soltó las manos y se tapó el rostro con las manos para estornudar. Lloriqueó—. Soy alérgica a los gatos.

Él pasó una mano por su frágil cintura y la condujo hasta su auto, un precioso deportivo negro, y la hizo sentarse en el asiento del pasajero. En segundos se introdujo al auto y aceleró. La miró de reojo. Nami seguía estornudando, tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Le pareció que temblaba. Demonios, no sabía eso de los gatos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

—Yo —estornudó— estoy —estornudó— bien.

Luffy torció la boca.

—Sí, seguro… Te llevaré al hospital.

—No, no me gustan —estornudó—. Me pondrán —estornudó— un antibiótico por —estornudó. Respiró hondo— venas.

—Me parece buena idea —acercó su mano a la suya y se la acarició—. Vas a sentirte mejor, Nami. Es mejor para ti.

Nami volvió a lloriquear.

—No me gustan las agujas.

—Oh, Nami. No pasará nada —detuvo el auto. Luz roja. Ella volvió a estornudar—. Demonios, vamos al hospital. No me gusta cómo te ves.

Y en cuanto el semáforo cambió a verde, Luffy aceleró directo al hospital. Nami quería desaparecer. Se sentía tan jodidamente avergonzada que deseaba saltar por la ventana del auto y desaparecer. Volvió a estornudar. Ya no se sentía tan mal, pero la cabeza y el pecho le dolían. Se sentía tan cansada que todo lo que podía hacer era dormir. Cerró los ojos...Que bien se sentía.

Luffy aparcó en el estacionamiento y apagó el auto. Miró como Nami dormía. Tenía unas bolsas debajo de los ojos y la nariz roja e hinchada. Él sonrió. De todas las maneras posibles, a él le seguía pareciendo que esa mujer era la más exquisita de todas. Incluso enferma. El corazón le latía fuerte y cálido. Oh, qué bien se sentía. Estiró su mano hacia su pequeño rostro y le acarició la mejilla. Aquella suave piel sobre sus dedos le causaba escalofríos.

Estaba obsesionado, era eso. Todo lo que necesitaba era una noche con ella. Una noche en su cama y todo acabaría. Toda aquella obsesión desde hace tantos años se acabaría con una noche disfrutando de ella. Si, era eso. Necesitaba a Nami en su cama. Solo eso…Solo eso…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno... eso es todo por ahora, espero hallan disfrutado... REVIEWS?**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Luffy bostezó mientras observaba su reloj. Siete y cuarenta y dos de la mañana. Nami llevaba casi seis horas dormida por el efecto del medicamento. Estaba recostada sobre la cama de hospital. Llevaba puesta una apagada bata blanca de hospital y el cabello (oh, su cabello) le caía como cascada sobre los senos. Se frotó la sien con el pulgar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en aquel incómodo sofá. En cuanto cerró los ojos, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Buenos días —saludó el doctor con una sonrisa cálida.

Luffy abrió los ojos y le dedicó una media sonrisa adormilada.

—Buenos días, doctor.

Él bostezó.

— ¿Ha permanecido toda la noche con ella? —el castaño asintió—. ¿Y ha podido dormir con ese espantoso sofá?

Luffy soltó una risilla traviesa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, la verdad no.

—Bueno, ¿La pequeña Nami ha pasado buena noche?

El castaño enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Pequeña Nami?

El doctor soltó una risilla.

—Es un apodo cariñoso, joven. Atiendo a Nami desde que era una niña.

Luffy se fijó que en aquellos ojos cafés había un brillo especial. Era cariño, cariño paternal.

—¿Ha dormido bien?

Luffy sonrió.

—Supongo que sí, no se ha despertado en toda la noche.

El doctor le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a Nami. Se agachó un poco sobre ella, cubriéndola de la vista de Luffy, le retiró un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. Nami arrugó los ojos y los fue abriendo lentamente. Al notarlo, ella le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

—Hola, Pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me sigue doliendo la muñeca —arrugó la nariz—, pero la alergia ha desaparecido.

—Mm, sí. Claro, claro. De todos modos debes tomarte esos medicamentos de nuevo.

Nami se quejó bajito.

—Sí, estás mejor.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—Me parece que sí. ¿Tienes todo listo para la ceremonia del sábado?

—Sí.

—La lápida que mandamos a hacer mi esposa y yo quedó perfecta.

Luffy se sobresaltó ¿Lápida? ¿Para quién?

—De verdad te lo agradezco, ****. A mi padre le habría alegrado mucho saber que a pesar de su muerte sigues queriéndole de esa manera.

— ¿Qué? —espetó Luffy.

Nami se sobresaltó. No había notado que Luffy estaba en la habitación. Steven se puso rígido y se alejó de ella. Se encogió de hombros. Sintió por un momento que sobraba.

— ¿Es en serio, Nami? ¿Tu padre está muerto?

La chica cerró los ojos y se tragó las lágrimas. Había afrontado la muerte sola, sin consuelo, y apenas había llorado por él. El dolor seguía ahí, como docenas de alfileres clavándosele en el corazón.

—Yo…iré a firmarte el alta, cariño.

Ella asintió dos veces. Todo lo que podía experimentar era la sensación de la piel de Luffy acariciando su mano.

― ¿Por qué me dijiste que tu padre estaba en Estados Unidos cuando en realidad estaba muerto?

Nami reprimió un sollozo y abrió los ojos.

―Porque...Porque seguramente harías como todos mis "amigos". Luffy, todos y cada uno de ellos se burlaron porque era huérfana.

A Luffy se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

―Oh, Nami. Yo jamás me burlaría.

La chica arrugó la nariz.

― ¿Pero cuando pasó esto? ―preguntó el a modo de reproche.

Ella suspiró.

―El mismo día en que te fuiste para los Estados Unidos ―tragó saliva―. Exactamente quince minutos después que te despidieras de mí.

Y a consecuencia de tanto dolor acumulado por tantos años, Nami estalló en lágrimas. Luffy se sintió como si aquellos frágiles llantos lo desarmaran completamente. Y por primera vez en su exitosa carrera, hubiese deseado haber permanecido aquí para ella.

* * *

—Come, te hará bien.

—No tengo hambre, Luffy.

Él levantó una ceja. Le sonrió divertido.

—Mujeres tercas pero divertidas —Nami le sacó la lengua. Luffy le acercó la cuchara con la sopa, pero ella negó con la cabeza—. Vamos, tienes que comer.

—No me gusta la comida del hospital —hizo un mohín—. De verdad, no quiero.

El pelinegro suspiró y se dio por vencido.

—Cuando el doctor nos dé el alta, te llevaré a desayunar fuera ¿Entendido?

Ella le sonrió burlona.

—Sí, señor.

Ahora fue él quien le sacó la lengua. Nami dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Luffy se deleitó con aquel delicioso sonido, mientras un cosquilleo en el pecho lo hizo suspirar.

— ¿Dónde vives? —le soltó de repente.

—En un lugar feo, frío y oscuro donde el agua se va casi todas las noches después de las nueve —arrugó la nariz—. Patético, lo sé.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la casa donde vivías con tu padre?

Nami suspiró.

—Cuando mi padre murió —le dieron escalofríos— solo había dejado deudas. Como era joven y no tenía trabajo, me transfirieron a una casa de acogida mientras cumplía los dieciocho. Luego, al cumplirlos, me había enterado recién que mi padre solamente había dejado aquellas deudas. Así que tuve que conseguir un trabajo —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, dos. Cuando pude pagar todas las cuentas, finalmente entré a la universidad. Para ese entonces tenía casi los veintiuno.

—Oh, demonios —Luffy suspiró profundamente, agotado—. A ver, señorita ¿No tenías mas familia, amigos? ¿Alguien?

Nami negó con la cabeza.

—Me hubieses llamado.

—No tenía tu número.

— ¿Una carta?

—No sabía tu dirección.

— ¿Un email al menos?

—Luffy, eso no hubiese servido de nada. ¿Lo recuerdas? Apenas te fuiste con el dinero suficiente ¿Cómo ibas a poder ayudarme?

—Quería independizarme, Nami. Pero, a vista de que era una emergencia, hubiese hablado con mis padres y ellos me hubiesen dado el dinero a manos llenas.

—Luffy, no. Mis deudas, mis problemas. Además ya las resolví.

Luffy la vio sonreír. Oh, no. Pero observó ese brillo en sus ojos. Su dulce Nami estaba mal. Triste, sola, sin compañía. Necesitaba amor.

—Escucha, yo…

Luffy se quedó callado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Ya he firmado el alta, Nami —le sonrió.

—No me parece buena idea —Nami cruzó los brazos—. Y tú estás loco.

—Vamos, Nami. Es sólo una noche. No podría dormir sabiendo que dormirías en ese lugar. Escúchame, acabas de salir del hospital. Necesitas un lugar cómodo y tranquilo para descansar —ella lo miró, pensativa—. Una noche, Nami. Para estar tranquilo.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Pero sólo una.

* * *

Luffy le sonrió y abrió la puerta. Caminó hacia ella, casi bailando, y al abrirle la puerta le tendió la mano. Nami puso los ojos en blanco y la aceptó. No había tenido tiempo de observar la casa. Wow. El frente estaba adornado por un jardín sencillo, las ventanas y puertas estaban adornadas con metal en blanco y cristal. Era enorme. Oh, perfecta para formar una familia.

―Mm, me gusta ―dijo é lo miró extraño.―Recién acabo de llegar ―le sonrió coqueto―. Le dije a mi asistente que consiguiera una casa para mí mientras estuviera por aquí. No había tenido tiempo a verla porque una chica hizo una llamada que estaba encerrada con un montón de asesinos y luego le dio una alergia desastrosa.

Nami se ruborizó.

―Lo siento.

Luffy le sonrió amable y pasó su brazo por su pequeña cintura.

―Vamos, necesitas descansar.

Nami se dejó guiar hasta el interior de la casa. Wow. Era muy cómoda, cálida, amplia y acogedora. La sala y el comedor decorados con tonos suaves y cálidos, la cocina blanca y granizo plateado, el salón familiar con una pantalla de televisor, varias películas y consola de juegos. Al final del pasillo, antes de llegar a la escalera, había un estudio con un escritorio negro, repleto de libros, planos, archivos y archiveros. Quedaban tres puertas al final del pasillo. Dos habitaciones, las cuales incluían una cómoda y espaciosa cama, y la última un cuarto-almacén de limpieza.

―Dios, Luffy, esto es maravilloso.

Él dejó escapar un largo silbido.

―Con opción a compra, ¿eh? Me gusta, creo que terminaré comprándola. Ella soltó una carcajada.―Ven, te prestaré una de mis camisas.

Luffy le tomó la mano y la llevó a su habitación. Encontró sus maletas. Al abrirla, sacó una camisa verde y se la extendió. En segundos ella desapareció dentro del baño.

Estaba agotado, a decir verdad. Necesitaba dormir. Sacó un bóxer de la maleta y se desvistió. Se lanzó a la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba quedándose dormido. Casi, hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió. Nami salió sin maquillaje, sin tacones. Solo llevaba el cabello suelto que le caía sobre los pechos y su camisa, que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos.

" _Pero qué preciosa..."_

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―le preguntó.

―Cansada ―bostezó―. Muy cansada.

―Ven.

Luffy se hizo a un lado, para darle espacio. Nami permaneció allí, inmóvil. Se ruborizó.

―Pensé que...dormiría en la otra habitación.

Él le sonrió lascivo.

― ¿Me tienes miedo?

Se ruborizó aun más.

―No.

―Entonces ven. Duerme conmigo.

Nami se mordió el labio y caminó lenta hacia la cama. Al sentir el colchón contra su espalda, todos sus músculos se aflojaron. Necesitaba descansar. Se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda a él. Cerró los ojos y se arropó. Estaba agotada. Luffy le pasó el brazo por encima del vientre. Nami se sobresaltó.

―Tranquila, chérie. No voy a hacerte daño ―le dio un beso en la cabeza. Aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello―. Descansa.

Y Nami no tardó en quedarse dormida.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Doble capitulo por hoy dia... REVIEWS?**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Nami se agitó levemente. Tenía calor. Nunca había sentido tanto calor. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró el rostro de Luffy a centímetros del suyo. Por Dios, era divino. Aun con los años que habían pasado, aun con sus promesas de olvidarlo para siempre, aun con el corazón latiéndole de dolor por aquella partida, lo quería. Si hubiese podido huir, lo haría. No quería volver a despertar aquel amor, aquel deseo, aquellos sueños de adolescente. La matarían.

Luffy se agitó en la cama y pasó su brazo por su vientre, atrayéndola hacia él. La chica contuvo la respiración mientras la acariciaba. Sus manos eran como unas brazas ardientes que le quemaban la piel. Se sentía exquisito. Divino. El rubio bajó la mano hasta su muslo y le proporcionó caricias ardientes. Ella gimió y se tapó la boca, avergonzada. Volvió a gemir cuando Luffy la tomó del trasero y la colocó sobre él.

—Luffy, ¿qué haces? —la voz de Nami tembló. Estaba nerviosa.

Él soltó una risa ronca mientras abría los ojos. Le acarició las piernas suavemente, deleitándose del exquisito tacto de su piel. Nami cerró los ojos, incapaz de contener el placer que crecía en su vientre.

—N-no. Luffy, esto…

— ¿No está bien? —le sonrió—. Somos adultos, Nami. Y los dos lo deseamos —acarició la curva de sus caderas— ¿A caso tú no?

La chica soltó un gemido.

—Eso es, Nami. Ya me respondiste.

Y el siguiente gemido solo le sirvió para asaltar su boca. Nami quedó sin aliento mientras aquella boca caliente y experta la hacía estremecerse. La sujetó con fuerza de la cintura mientras la colocaba bajo la protección de su cuerpo.

— ¿Confías en mí, Nami?

Ella jadeó cuando la experta boca comenzó a bajar hasta sus pechos.

— ¿Lo haces?

—Sí.

Y volvió a asaltar su boca, con besos fuertes y calientes. Pasó su mano por sus muslos, quemándole la piel, y subió hasta el vientre. Cuando Nami vino a reaccionar, estaba solo en bragas. Su cuerpo tembló. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa.

— ¿Nami, estás bien? —le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Luffy quedó perdido, absorbido, por aquellos ojos miel—. Si no quieres, no lo hacemos.

Ella jadeó ¿De verdad quería detenerse? A tientas, logró sentarse en la cama sobre sus rodillas. El rubor le cubrió el rostro al ver sus pechos desnudos. Intentó cubrirse con la mano, pero él la detuvo.

—Estás preciosa como sea, Nami —le pasó una mano por los brazos desnudos—. Tienes una piel muy suave.

—Luffy, basta —ella volvió a estremecerse bajo sus palabras.

— ¿Qué pasa?

La chica jadeó.

—No puedo…

— ¿Por qué? —le acarició la curva de sus caderas—. Puedo ver que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo.

—No es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Nami suspiró.

—Hace tres años yo… salí con alguien —dejó caer la cabeza—. Quería que tuviésemos sexo y yo acepté, pero…fue muy bruto conmigo ¿Entiendes? Me…me lastimó y…

—Temes que yo haga lo mismo…

Ella asintió.

—Entonces no confías en mí ¿Es eso?

―Yo...no confío en ningún hombre después de eso. Yo...

―No, Nami. No te lastimaría. Jamás ―estiró su brazo y la acercó a él―. No puedo hacerlo contigo si no confías en mí.

―No es que no confíe, Luffy. Tengo miedo ¿Entiendes?

Contra su pecho, sintió a Nami temblar.

―Tiempo, Nami. Nos tomaremos el tiempo que necesites para que entiendas que no te lastimaría. Nunca ―la oyó suspirar―. Ahora, a dormir.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, olvidando la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir. Luffy le pasó una fina sábana para cubrirla, escuchando como su corazón latía a un compás suave, seductor y delicioso. En el fondo de su alma, él sabía que aquella obsesión se estaba convirtiendo en amor.

* * *

Nami soltó un largo y profundo bostezo mientras se estiraba. Al dejar caer el brazo sobre la cama, notó el espacio contiguo vacío. Abrió los ojos y cayó sentada de golpe ¿Dónde estaba Luffy? Se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas y caminó hacia el baño. La ducha, visiblemente usada hace poco, le resultaba condenadamente tentadora. Se mordió el labio y abrió el grifo para dejar escapar el agua caliente. Dejó caer la sábana y se quitó las bragas. Acto seguido se metió de lleno bajo el agua caliente. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los músculos se le relajaran.

" _Oh, sí. Esto es vida."_

Luffy pasó ambas manos por el rostro antes de volver a la lectura del caso. Jamás había imaginado que el caso que había deseado por años fuera, por demás, tan complicado. Llevaba ya dos horas estudiándolo y, para sorpresa suya, había descubierto que nunca se había tomado tanto en estudiar alguno de sus casos anteriores. Suspiró e intentó volver a su trabajo. Veloces imágenes de la noche anterior atravesaron su mente. El recuerdo de aquella piel tan suave y exquisita lo estremecía por dentro.

Cerró la mano en un puño y golpeó con fuerza la mesa. El hecho de pensar que alguien la haya poseído, como tanto él deseaba, y que la haya lastimado, como él jamás lo haría, lo carcomía por dentro. Tomó el móvil, por puro instinto, y marcó un número. Contestaron casi al instante.

— Roronoa.

—Eh, Zoro ¿Cómo te va?

— ¿Luffy? ¡Vaya! Seguro no tan bien como a ti, ¿a que si? Me enteré que te dieron el caso de oro.

—Si, um. Te hablo para eso. Necesito que me consigas una información.

—Ya, entiendo ¿Qué necesitas, colega?

—Toda la información que puedas conseguir de Nami Hydes. Limítame a cinco años atrás. Lo que me interesa está en esa fecha.

—Oye ¿Seguro que es sobre el caso? Suena algo…personal.

—Sobre el caso, seguro —mintió—. Voy eliminando sospechas y sospechosos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, captando la atención del pelinegro. Aquel rostro de ángel que le encantaba apareció de repente por la puerta entreabierta, sonriéndole.

— ¿Interrumpo? —habló ella bajito.

Luffy levantó la mano en un gesto que le indicaba que pasara. Nami empujó la puerta y, tambaleándose, logró entrar con una bandeja de comida en mano. Él frunció el ceño.

—Te enviaré los datos tan pronto como los tenga.

Nami rosó el brazo de Luffy accidentalmente mientras ponía la bandeja frente a él. Las aletas de la nariz de él se ensancharon y deseó lanzar todo al suelo, desnudarla y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

—La estaré esperando —dijo él con voz ronca.

Colgó y se aclaró la garganta. Respiró profundo e inhaló el olor de aquella fragancia a limpio de su jabón de baño. Demonios, ese aroma en ella era tan sensual.

— ¿Luffy? —le llamó ella suave.

Él volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Perdón, ¿qué me decías?

Ella se rió.

—Te preguntaba que si ya habías desayunado —le sonrió—. Espero que no porque te preparé unas exquisitas Torrejas, revoltillo con jamonilla cocinada con un poco de vino seco, que por cierto tienes vinos excelentes, y fresas —soltó una risilla—. Aunque las fresas son sólo una bonita decoración, también te las puedes comer.

Luffy levantó pronunciadamente la ceja.

―Haré de cuenta que sé lo que son unas Torrejas y fingiré dejar pasar por alto que abriste mi reserva de vinos privada.

Ella se ruborizó.

" _Oh, rayos. Pero que adorable."_

―Perdona ―se mordió el labio―. Las Torrejas son pan de canela remojado en una mezcla de leche evaporada, azúcar, vino seco, vainilla y canela en polvo ―se mordió el labio con más fuerza―. Luego se fríe con mantequilla y listo.

―Oh. Suena rico, gracias. ¿Qué vino usaste?

―Un Malbore de Somotano. Y quiero saber qué haces con una reserva de vinos privada en una casa que acabas de alquilar.

Él le sonrió.

―Buena elección, aunque ese vino pertenecía a una colección muy exquisita ―continuó, ignorando el último comentario. Al ver que ella iba a disculparse, continuó―. No te preocupes, puedo conseguirme otro.

Nami le sonrió tierna. Se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla, pero aquellos instintos regados por todo su cuerpo (o sus hormonas) la llevaron a asaltar sus labios. Luffy se sorprendió, pero no se apartó. La sujetó de la cintura y la acomodó sobre sus muslos. Él le acarició la piel desnuda por debajo de la falda gris. Oh, mierda. El tacto de su fina y suave piel lo quemaba por dentro. La escuchó gemir contra su boca. Oh, Dios.

Nami dejó escapar todo el aire dentro de su boca. ¿Podría olvidarse de su miedo a ser lastimada, de todas las formas posibles, y permitir que ese hombre al que había amado desde niña, con el cual había fantaseado cada noche desde hace años, le hiciera el amor sin control? ¿Podría permitirse el placer de ser poseída por quien siempre ha amado? Nami volvió a soltar un gemido cuando Luffy le pasó la lengua por el cuello. Sí, podía...Claro que podía.

El timbre de la puerta les hizo soltar un bufido de frustración.

―Espero que el imbecil que sea que haya tocado el maldito timbre se esté muriendo ―se quejó él con voz ronca.

Nami soltó una risita ahogada.

― ¿Quieres que vaya a abrir? ―se ofreció ella.

―No, iré yo ―Luffy la observó mientras le sonreía. Nami tenía las mejillas rosadas y los labios rojos e hinchados―. Um...

―Deja de verme como si fuera un caramelo y no hallas comido en un año ―ella se ruborizó―. Oye...

―Pareces un caramelo y no como desde hace diez años ―se acercó a su boca, pero el timbre volvió a sonar. Soltó una maldición―. Voy a ver que quiere ese imbecil.

Nami se puso en pie para que él hiciera lo mismo y se marchó, dejándola con aquel calor en el cuerpo que podría quemar la casa entera.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **ESO ES TODO POR HOY... YA NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO ;) :) ... Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

 **NOTA: He vueltooo... lamento el retraso, estoy ocupado de momento pero me di el tiempo de dejarles un regalito antes de volver a vernos mas tarde...en lo posible actualice el lunes o el martes... uno de esos dias... DEJANDO ESO DE LADO COMENZEMOS CON LA LECTURA...**

* * *

Luffy se agitó el cabello mientras caminaba balbuceando maldiciones. Se acomodó el pantalón para ocultar su erección y abrió la puerta de golpe. Tragó saliva.

—Superintendente Rayleigh —lo saludó.

—Luffy.

El hombre entró sin previo aviso e inspeccionó el interior de la propiedad.

—Muy…hogareño.

Luffy notó el sarcasmo el aquel tono de voz. Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo sin un "hogar" .

— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor? —le preguntó.

Rayleigh caminó en silencio hacia la sala. Luffy cerró la puerta con un suave portazo y lo siguió. Ambos hombres tomaron asiento, frente a frente, con las manos cruzadas. Su jefe suspiró, al tiempo que a la tensión era notable en su rostro.

—He venido por el caso —se arregló el nudo de la corbata, nervioso—. Verás, Luffy. Las cosas están así: hay un traidor en el equipo. El imbécil, sea quien sea, está ofreciendo información a quien se le venga en gana. Ofrece información, provee la clave a nuestra base de datos y cambia información archivada.

Luffy palideció. Eso sí era grave.

— ¿Saben quién es?

Su jefe negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Demonios —se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Esto es….

—…una mierda, lo sé. Tenemos que encontrar a la imitación de policía de CSI.

Luffy soltó una risilla, pero la emoción no le llegó a los ojos. Estaba preocupado.

—Hemos decido advertirle a nuestros mejores agentes de campo, para que estén prevenidos —Luffy asintió una vez—. No puedes confiar en ninguna información que te ofrezcan hasta que esta pase por mis manos, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Eres uno de los mejores agentes que tenemos: el mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo, de hecho. Entenderás por qué voy a pedirte que trabajes solo, sin ningún enlace de nuestro departamento.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ningún tipo de enlace, señor? ¿Y si necesitara de alguna información… ?

—…Tendrás que encontrar la manera de obtenerla por tu cuenta.

Incómodo, Luffy asintió.

—Bueno —su jefe se puso en pie. Él lo imitó—, debo irme. Recuerda lo que te dije: no intentes contactarte con ningún enlace del departamento hasta que encontremos al intento de poli.

—Entendido.

—Sé dónde está la salida, agente. Hasta la próxima.

Luffy se quedó de pie mientras observaba a su jefe marcharse. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, subió las escaleras con pies de plomo. Mierda, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Todo se estaba complicado y ahora debía trabajar solo, completamente. Sin enlaces, y sin ninguna información temiendo que no fuera cierta, todos los agentes de campo pasarían una temporada verdaderamente difícil. Sobre todo él, que cargaba con un caso que pesaba más que un huevo de oro.

Frustrado, abrió la puerta del despacho. Allí, mirándolo con tanta dulzura y pasión como jamás había creído verla mirarle, estaba su preciosa Nami. Le sonrió, toda una dulzura, y caminó hacia él para abrazarlo. Aquellos pequeños y frágiles brazos le proveyeron la fortaleza y una paz que había perdido tras la visita de su jefe. Sonriendo como un crío enamorado, envolvió a Nami para absorber el tímido calor que desprendía su cuerpo. La tensión del cuerpo desapareció automáticamente.

―Culpable ―susurró ella―. Escuché la conversación de la sala ―lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza―. ¿Cómo estás?

Luffy suspiró ¿Cómo era posible que simplemente escuchar su voz lo relajara de aquel modo?

―Más o menos ―inhaló su cabello―. Ahora estoy de maravilla.

―Luffy...

―Sh... ―rosó su cuello con la punta de la nariz―. Hueles tan bien ―le acarició el brazo―. Tienes una piel tan suave.

Nami jadeó.

―Luffy...

Él dejó un reguero de besos por el cuello, el hombro y subió hasta la mandíbula. La besó suave y mordisqueó sus labios.

―Sabes tan jodidamente bien.

Nami gimió y buscó su boca para besarlo ¿Acaso todo lo que le decía podría significar que la quería? ¿Qué la amaba? ¿O todo lo que le decía lo hacía porque quería acostarse con ella?

―Luffy...

¿Qué pasaría si se acostaba con ella y dejaba de interesarle?

 _«Te amo...»_

― ¿Mmm? ―ronroneó en su boca, incapaz de separarse.

 _«Te amo...»_

―Necesito...decirte algo...

 _«Te amo...»_

― ¿Si...? ―la animó antes de besarla de nuevo.

 _«Te amo...»_

―Luffy, te amo.

Él se separó de ella al instante, azorado. La miró ausente, ajeno. Sus ojos fijos en ella; su mente, lejos.

Nami vio cómo se giraba, evitándola. Y en ese instante lo supo. Él no la quería. Todo lo que él quería era acostarse con ella, nada más. Lo había jodido todo. Luffy no volvería a verla de la misma manera, hablarle de la misma manera. Y le dolía. Lo amaba, lo amaba desde aquel día hace ya tantos años cuando lo vio entrar tímido a la escuela. Aquel día cuando se le acercó para preguntarle si podía indicarle donde estaba su salón. Era sólo tres años menor que él, pero lo había amado. Verlo luego de tanto tiempo le despertó el amor. Lo había jodido todo.

―Lo siento.

Nami lo observó una última vez. Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la habitación para buscar su móvil. Con el corazón en un puño, las lágrimas a punto de estallar y un dolor agudo en el corazón, marcó a prisa un número.

―Sitio de taxis Getaway, buenos días ―contestó una mujer con voz chillona.

―Necesito un taxi con urgencia.

― ¿Dirección?

Nami chilló de dolor y le tomó un minuto entero poder tragarse las lágrimas.

―Es en la calle C...

La chica calló al sentir como le arrebataban el teléfono. Sintió toda su virilidad pegada a ella, impregnándole su aroma tan seductor.

―Ella ya no lo necesita.

Y colgó. Dejó caer el móvil al suelo un segundo antes de que la tomara por la cintura, la girara hacia él y la apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba. Nami soltó un gemido mientras el efecto llegaba hasta su entrepierna. Luffy la sostuvo del trasero y la colocó sobre la cama. Hambriento, le acarició la pierna mientras la besaba.

― ¿Me amas, Nami?

Nami tragó saliva.

―Lo sie...

― ¿Me amas?

Ella cerró los ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas.

―Sí.

―Bien ―rozó su nariz contra la suya―, porque me estoy enamorando de ti.

Luffy contuvo el aliento cuando deslizó sus manos con suavidad por la carne expuesta de sus muslos. Sus labios rozaron su cuello, dejándole suaves mordiscos, sin detener los roces con las manos.

-Luffy…

La calló con un beso: uno lento, pero desesperado. La sostuvo de las caderas y la aferró a él. Nami gimió contra su boca, desesperada porque la tomase de una vez.

-Luffy -gimoteó su nombre-. Luffy...

-Sh... -mordisqueó su labio-. No hay que hablar.

-Es que -gimoteó de nuevo-. No sé...

\- ¿No quieres? -ronroneó-. Sé que quieres. Tu cuerpo está gritando que te haga el amor.

Ella se sonrojó. Luffy le sonrió lascivo.

-Los dos nos deseamos -deslizó su mano hasta su sexo, dándole caricias en círculos por encima de la tela de la camisa. Nami mordió sus labios para no gritar-. Tu cuerpo me necesita y el mío a ti.

La pelirroja contuvo el aliento, excitada. Ningún hombre le había hablado así antes, tan...íntimo, primitivo, carnal. Lo deseaba. Lo amaba.

-Deja de pensar, Nami -ronronea.

-No lo hago.

-Tú y yo somos adultos, dos personas que se atraen desde hace muchos años.

Nami se removió bajo él, nerviosa. Luffy movió ingeniosamente sus dedos por sus piernas, subiéndole lentamente la camisa. Jadeó al notar que Nami no estaba usando ropa interior, sólo la camisa que él le había dado para dormir.

-Detente -susurró ella.

Se detuvo. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella, ahora pequeños por un sentimiento que desconocía.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó él.

Ella intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Luffy era muy pesado y ella muy pequeña. Se desplomó en la cama, rendida.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nami? -insistió él.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

\- ¿Decir qué?

-Que somos dos personas que se atraen desde hace muchos años.

-Porque es cierto.

-No, Luffy -intentó moverse, de nuevo en vano-. Tú no te sientes atraído por mí. Es...es sólo sexo. Tú...tú sólo quieres tener sexo conmigo.

Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -gruñó molesto.

Nami presionó sus manos contra el pecho de Luffy, logrando quitárselo de encima. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en línea recta por la habitación. Volteó hacia él, con la mirada cansada.

-Yo estoy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí, Luffy -se pasó la mano por el pelo-. Me descubría pensándote a menudo ¿Y tú? -rió con amargura-. Tú te rodeabas de chicas guapas de tu curso. Yo...me sentía de la mierda. Siempre fui el juguetito de la escuela, tú el chico popular. Soñaba que algún día tú podrías fijarte en mí... -se giró de golpe para que no la viera llorar-. Era tan estúpida, por Dios.

Luffy se levantó de la cama, la tomó por la cintura y la arrinconó contra la pared. La tomó del culo y clavó su erección en su vientre.

-No tienes una jodida idea de cuando he deseado enterrarme en ti desde que te vi por primera vez -la besó con voracidad-. Eras tan...prohibida, casi una niña. Yo...yo tenía que irme.

Nami jadeó.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que irte? -le preguntó suave.

Luffy sonrió malicioso.

\- ¿Es que no me estás escuchando con atención? -deslizó los labios lentamente por su cuello-. Te Deseo. Siempre te he deseado. No quería robarte.

\- ¿Robarme?

-Robarme a la niña, robar tu inocencia. No era algo que merecía: tu cuerpo unido al mío, tan sublime y cálido, era más de lo que yo podría merecer. Pero te sigo deseando. Eso no ha cambiado.

Nami gimió.

-Eso, nena -mordisqueó su cuello-. Déjame hacerte el amor.

-Si -musitó ella.

Luffy tiró con violencia de su camisa, desnudándola. Los pechos de Nami quedaron piel con piel contra su pecho, deslizándose suavemente por todo él. Se deleitó con calma y sin prisas de la piel desnuda de su trasero.

-Luffy...

La calló con un beso.

-Basta de hablar -Nami cerró los ojos y todo lo que oyó fue cuando él bajó su cremallera-. No, no. Ábrelos. Yo no voy a hacerte daño. Sólo voy a hacerte el amor, lentamente.

Abrió los ojos, temblorosa. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia él cuando la embistió de golpe. Los dos se quedaron totalmente inmóviles, respirando con dificultad.

\- ¿Te hice daño? -preguntó él junto a su oreja.

Nada.

\- ¿Nami?

Los pequeños brazos lo envolvieron con fuerza.

-Más -susurra ella.

Luffy suspira aliviado y, sosteniéndola de la cintura, empieza a moverse. Todo lo que puede escuchar es el sonido de sus carnes al unirse lenta y deliciosamente, la respiración entrecortada de ambos, el corazón latiéndole con desesperación y el golpeteo de su pulso.

-Luffy -se aferró más a él-. Oh, Luffy.

Él la sostuvo con fuerza de las caderas y la levantó, caminando de espaldas hasta caer en la cama. Observó a Nami fijamente a los ojos.

-Haz conmigo lo que quieras, nena -dice mientras le acaricia los muslos-. Hazme tú el amor. Hazlo como quieras, como te sientas cómoda. Yo no voy a lastimarte.

Se miraron fijamente por un largo rato: dos miradas suaves, pero urgidas de deseo. Nami deslizó sus manos lentamente por su pecho, apretó sus hombros y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Él apretó los dientes mientras le acariciaba los pechos con las manos. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias. Su cuerpo comenzó a desplomarse sobre él, enloquecida de placer. El pelinegro pasó su lengua por los preciosos pezones rosados, expuestos totalmente para él. Nami gimoteó. Los músculos del vientre se le tensaron.

-No, nena -mordisqueó con suavidad el pezón-. Todavía no.

-No puedo -gimió-. No...oh...

La sostuvo de las caderas para embestirla con más fuerza, sin dejar de atender sus pechos. Chupó con fuerza el pecho derecho. La pelirroja gemía, loca de deseo.

-Luffy... -soltó un grito de placer-. Me voy a correr.

Luffy gruñó y la embistió con más fuerza: salvaje, primitivo, meramente carnal. El deseo lo enloquecía. Más...Quería más.

\- ¡Luffy! -gritó su nombre cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Se desplomó sobre su pecho justo cuando Luffy gruñó, acompañándola en la deliciosa liberación. La cubrió con sus brazos, ambos jadeantes, y besó su boca con desesperación.

Los dos dieron un salto cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

\- ¡Aléjese de ella! -gritó un hombre.

Nami soltó un grito mientras intentaba cubrirse con las sábanas. Cuatro hombres en la habitación, armados, apuntaban hacia ellos.

\- ¿Quién demonios les dijo que pueden hacer esto? -gruñó Luffy, cubriendo la desnudez de Nami.

El rubio a la cabeza hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Luffy? -preguntó confundido.

-Sí, Coby, Luffy, pedazo de idiota.

Coby bajó el arma y ordenó a los demás que hiciesen lo mismo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -gruñó Luffy.

-Recibimos una llamada -explicó el rubio-. Un sitio de taxis llamado Getaway recibió una llamada pidiendo un taxi, pero nos dijeron que la chica empezó a gritar y que un hombre interrumpió la llamada -se encogió de hombros-. Pensamos que era un caso de violencia doméstica, así que rastreamos la llamada.

\- ¿Te parece que esto es un puto caso de violencia, maldita sea? -soltó una maldición-. Diles a tus idiotas que dejen de mirarla, con un carajo.

Nami se sonrojó y se ocultó mejor tras Luffy.

-Coby... -gruñó amenazante.

El rubio les hizo una seña y se marcharon.

-Eh, lo siento -se disculpó-. Sólo hacía mi trabajo.

-Me he dado cuenta -hizo una mueca-. ¿Algo más que quieras? ¿Agua, té, seguir viéndole las piernas a mi mujer?

-Luffy -gimoteó Nami, totalmente avergonzada.

-Es que sigue ahí parado -frunció el ceño-. ¿Y desde cuando eres rubio?

-Estaba infiltrado en un caso. Tuve que teñirme el cabello -se guardó el arma-. Ya me largo. Hoy estás insoportable.

-Estaba ocupado, como podrás notar.

Nami lo golpe en la espalda ¿Es que no podía dejar de decir esas cosas?

-Ya, como sea -Coby sonrió-. Te dejo para que puedas tirarte a tu novia con calma.

Coby se marchó. Luffy soltó un gruñido.

-Llevo años esperando para hacerte el amor, pero entonces viene Coby a arruinarlo todo.

Nami soltó una risita y le depositó un beso en el hombro.

-Aún tenemos tiempo -se sonrojó-. Bueno, creo...Eh, digo que...

Luffy sonrió y la apretó contra su cuerpo, incluso cuando ella estaba tras su espalda.

\- ¿Segundo asalto? -preguntó juguetón.

-Segundo asalto, Luffy -musitó ella tímida.

La atrajo frente a él y la besó. El día iba a ser largo, lento y sensual.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7  
**

" _Soy una gata en celo"_ , pensaba Nami mientras sonreía.

Notó que cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso y adolorido. Por Dios, Luffy era un salvaje. Sonrió involuntariamente mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el cuello. Recordaba sus besos, los mordiscos, su aliento chocando contra su piel, las palabras que le susurraba al oído...

Despertó de golpe de la ensoñación cuando notó el olor a quemado. Apagó la estufa y maldijo en voz baja. Adiós carne, adiós cena.

-Mierda -masculló-. ¿Ahora qué hago de cenar?

Luffy bajó las escaleras rápidamente al olfatear el olor a quemado. Al llegar a la cocina, descubrió a una Nami desnuda navegando por el cómodo espacio buscando que preparar.

-Los espaguetis me quedan geniales -dijo para ella-. No, no quiero. Mm... Si preparo carne, la voy a quemar de nuevo. Maldita sea. ¡Ajá! Creo que con esto puedo preparar una pasta italiana con camarones.

Él sonrió. Ahí estaba de vuelta la chica loca que lo había enloquecido cuando era un adolescente.

\- ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó.

Nami dio un salto. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella se sonrojó. Luffy seguía desnudo, igual que ella.

-Se me quemó la carne -le dijo-. Prepararé pasta italiana con camarones, ¿te gusta?

-No la he probado.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes tantos paquetes de camarones congelados?

-Ni idea -sonrió burlón mientras se acercaba-. Yo sólo pedí una casa. De la comida se encargó otra persona.

Nami tragó saliva ante su acercamiento.

\- ¿E-entonces te parece b-bien?

El pelinegro sonrió lascivo. La acercó a él de golpe, apretándole el culo.

-Tienes unas manos divinas, nena. Todo lo que haces con ellas es perfecto.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Déjame cocinar, Luffy.

El pelinegro la besó intensamente antes de alejarse.

-Estaré en el estudio -sonrió burlón-. Tengo que trabajar.

Luffy se marchó, dándole una magnífica vista de su trasero. Como deseaba seguirle hasta el estudio y...

-A cocinar, Nami -se regañó-. Nada de sexo. Comida. Necesitas comer. Jodida pervertida.

Nami colocó la comida sobre los platos cuarenta minutos más tarde. Preparó la mesa para los dos y tomó uno de los vinos que Luffy tenía en su sección privada.

-Luffy -lo llamó mientras colocaba los cubiertos-. La cena está lista.

Suspiró cuando se desplomó sobre la silla. Estaba cansadísima. El delicioso aroma de la comida le despertó aún más el hambre.

-Luffy -gimoteó-. Tengo hambre. Si no te apuras, empiezo sin ti.

No obtuvo respuesta. Ella comenzaba a preocuparse.

\- ¿Luffy?

Asustada, se levantó del asiento y corrió hacia el estudio. Al intentar abrir la puerta, notó que estaba cerrada con llave. Golpeó varias veces.

\- ¿Luffy? -gritó su nombre-. ¿Por qué la puerta está cerrad...?

Un Luffy con el rostro ceniciento abrió la puerta. Estaba vestido.

-Debieron decírmelo todo...Ahora es demasiado tarde -le hizo una seña para que entrara-. No, no lo haré...Me da igual...No...No es culpa mía.

Nami frunció el ceño, preocupada.

-Será mejor que busquen otra solución...No, no se la llevarán a ninguna jodida parte.

Colgó.

\- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí -mintió-. Cosas del trabajo -acarició tiernamente su mejilla-. Tengo que salir.

Nami sonrió tímida.

-Bueno...

-Guárdame un poco de esa comida, que por cierto huele deliciosamente. Trataré de llegar temprano.

Nami asintió sonriente y se despidió de él con un beso fugaz. Luffy se marchó, maldiciéndose por haberle mentido.

Luffy estacionó el auto a dos calles de la estación. Caminó con cuidado, asegurándose que nadie lo siguiera. Al llegar al edificio, abrió la puerta con violencia, sin tocar.

-Ahora sí: explíquenme que mierda está pasando.

El superintendente Rayleigh se apartó de uno de sus colegas para hacerle frente.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, Luffy?

Luffy le sonrió de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué cree que hago aquí? Necesito una explicación completa sobre Nami.

Rayleigh suspiró, como si esperara que Luffy se apareciera por ahí en cualquier momento, y lo condujo hasta su oficina. Cuando se aseguró que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, habló.

-El padre de Nami, no está muerto.

Luffy abrió los ojos como platos. Rayleigh levantó la mano cuando notó que él iba a hablar.

-Hydes es uno de nuestros mejores hombres, siempre lo ha sido. No había fallado una sola misión. Hasta el caso de Donquixote Doflamingo.

\- ¿El contrabandista de joyas?

-El mismo -asintió-. Es un jodido hijo de puta con suerte. Nosotros le asignamos el caso a Hydes, pero Doflamingo descubrió que era policía, que tenía una hija, que ella era lo único que le quedaba y que era su pequeño pedazo de cielo. Cuando descubrió a Nami, lo acorraló a el.

-Pero...pero lo mató. Nami me dijo que lo había visto. Su padre murió en un accidente.

-No, agente. El está vivo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe. Un hombre alto, impresionantemente parecido a Nami, entró.

\- ¿Sr. Hydes? -preguntó él al reconocerlo-. ¿Pero cómo...?

-Hola, Luffy -le tendió la mano. Luffy, confundido, la apretó-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Qué tal todo?

Notó un rastro de amargura en su voz.

-Supongo que bien -contestó.

-Bien -Hydes soltó la mano-. Te preguntarás como es que estoy vivo. Porque mi hija no mintió. Yo si tuve un accidente. Lo único que, bueno, no morí en él.

-Eso es obvio, ¿pero cómo?

-Rayleigh decidió mientras yo estaba en coma que, para poder mantener a salvo a mi hija, debían fingir mi muerte -le sonrió malicioso, como un hombre que se odia a sí mismo-. Ha funcionado, porque los hombres de Doflamingo no la han tocado.

Luffy apretó la mandíbula.

-La dejaste sola -gruñó-. Pudieron ocultarla, tal como han hecho contigo. Tu hija ha llorado tu muerte por años.

-Lo sé -se desplazó lentamente por la oficina-. La he tenido vigilada -sonrió a medias-. Mi hermosa Nami es toda una mujer. Una mujer decente, trabajadora, responsable. Todo aquél que le hizo daño ya lo pagó.

Luffy entrecerró los ojos, creyendo saber de lo que hablaba.

-Te refieres al sujeto que le hizo daño, el que...

-El que abusó de ella -los ojos del Sr. Hydes se oscurecieron-. Me importa una mierda que Nami sólo diga que _"fue muy rudo con ella"_ . En mi diccionario esto está debajo de la palabra _"violación"_. Pero me da igual -sonrió frío-. Ya ha pagado por ello.

Luffy siente una corriente helada que le recorre por la espalda.

-Lo mataste -dice.

Nate sonríe, aceptándolo. Luffy no se movió. Hubiese deseado ser él quien le diera una lección al sujeto que le hizo daño a su Nami, porque ahora era totalmente suya, pero le agradecía en el fondo que fuese él quien lo hiciera. Después de todo, la dejó sola. No hubo nadie que la protegiera para que no pasara por esa experiencia.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas donde ella? -le preguntó-. ¿Por qué no le dices: _"Hola, cariño. Soy papá. Hice todo esto para protegerte"_?

Hydes soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? -le espetó-. ¿Crees que no tengo ganas de ir a abrazarla? ¿Crees que no extraño a mi niña? ¡Pues estás jodidamente equivocado! Pero no puedo ir donde ella. Doflamingo puede descubrir que estoy vivo, la usará para llegar a mí y puedo asegurarte que no va a dejarla tranquila.

-Entonces tráela contigo, protégela ¡Haz algo!

Hydes sacó un arma de su cinturón, apuntándole.

-Claro que haré algo al respecto: alejarte de mi hija.

\- ¿Alejarme de...? ¿Por qué mierda vas a hacer eso?

-Porque eres policía, Luffy. Te dieron el caso de Doffy. Si Doflamingo averigua que ella está contigo, va a descubrir que Nami es hija mía. Será un juego muy divertido para él. No hice toda esta mierda para que aparezcas tú y la pongas en peligro.

-Yo no vine para ponerla en peligro. En todo caso yo puedo protegerla.

-No, no puedes. Doflamingo es un tipo peligroso, un sádico, un cerdo. No voy a permitir que le ponga las manos encima a mi hija. Nami es una mujer atractiva. Ese cerdo no va a tocarla.

\- ¿Y tú qué pretendes que haga, Hydes? ¿Qué la deje como hice hace diez años?

-Sí. O, en caso de que no quieras, puedes escoger morir.

-Hydes -interrumpió Rayleigh-. Este no era el trato.

-Mi hija siempre ha sido parte del trato.

-Pero no matar a Luffy.

Hydes miró desafiante a Rayleigh. Luego clavó sus ojos oscuros y desesperados en Luffy.

-Decide pronto, Luffy. Te vas o te mato, pero dilo ya.

-No la voy a dejar -gruñó-. Nami es mi mujer.

Hydes soltó una maldición.

\- ¿Te atreviste a tocar a mi bebé? -gritó-. Jodido bastardo ¡Mi hija no es una puta!

\- ¿He dicho que lo fuera? -volvió a gruñir-. Es mi mujer. Te guste o no, Nami es mía. Yo voy a protegerla, pero no me voy a apartar de ella.

-Oh, sí que lo harás.

\- ¿Qué ganas con apartar a todos de ella? Te apartaste tú, me quieres apartar a mí ¡Tu hija está sola allá afuera! Lo que necesita es amor, no que la dejes sin quien la pueda querer ¡CON UN CARAJO, HYDES! ¡YO LA QUIERO!

Nate disparó sin contemplación. Un disparo. Dos disparos. Tres disparos. Observó a Luffy en el suelo, respirando arduamente, con su sangre esparciéndose por el suelo. Pronto, muy pronto, sería uno menos en la lista de los hombres que tocaron a su niña.

-Muérete, Luffy -gruñó-. Mi hija va a estar mejor sin ti.

Observó a Rayleigh.

-Sabes lo que sucederá si dices alguna palabra.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

" _Han pasado muchas horas"_ , pensó Nami con preocupación. Luffy se había marchado hace más de seis horas, no había llamado ni enviado un mensaje para dejarle saber que se tardaría. No había querido probar bocado, así que la comida no tardó en enfriarse. Un doloroso hueco se le formó en el estómago a medida que las manecillas del reloj se movían. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el estudio de Luffy. Halló el número de Rayleigh y consiguió marcarlo con dedos temblorosos. Contuvo un grito de exasperación cuando nadie respondió a la llamada. Volvió a llamar una segunda vez, una tercera, una cuarta.

-Rayleigh -respondió.

Nami suspiró a aliviada.

-Disculpe que lo llame, señor Rayleigh. Soy Nami Hydes, amiga de Luffy. Tengo entendido que usted es su jefe.

Rayleigh suspiró.

-Sé quién es usted. En efecto, soy el jefe de Luffy. De hecho, él me pidió que la llamara, pero he estado ocupado.

\- ¿Le pidió que me llamara? ¿Para qué?

-Luffy pidió que lo trasladaran a Rusia.

Nami contuvo el aliento.

-Oh, ¿y c-cuando regresa?

-Ha dicho que no va a regresar. Pidió que no volviéramos a asignarle un caso en el que tuviera que viajar a Canadá.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Sabe por qué? -preguntó con la voz estrangulada.

Rayleigh suspiró.

-Luffy es así, señorita. No es un hombre de una sola relación, sino de varias. Decidió trasladarse a Rusia porque, según él, usted no iba a perdonarle que se marchara.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes.

-Tiene razón.

Colgó el teléfono. Lo apretó con fuerza entre sus manos y chilló. Chilló como si estuviese muriéndose, como si un puñal frío marcara una gran "˜X" en su corazón, desangrándose.

* * *

" _¿Me amas?"_

" _Sí."_

" _Bien, porque me estoy enamorando de ti."_

* * *

Se maldijo a ella misma y lanzó con fuerza el teléfono. Se dejó caer al suelo y se envolvió entre sus propios brazos. Deseaba hacerse pequeña y, entonces, aún más pequeña y más pequeña, hasta desaparecer. ¿Cómo había caído tan fácil en las palabras dulces de un hombre que, incluso años atrás, ni siquiera le había interesado como mujer?

-Era tan obvio -chilló-. Sólo le importó el sexo. Qué estúpida fui.

Se secó las lágrimas con violencia y corrió hacia la habitación para buscar su ropa. Tenía que irse de esta casa donde el único hombre que había amado le había destrozado el corazón.

Nami había ido a su casa, había tomado un baño y se había quedado dormida por un par de horas. Decidió que, en cuanto amaneciera, iría a trabajar. Necesitaba, debía, distraerse para olvidarse de Luffy.

Luffy.

Recordar su nombre le abría un espantoso hueco en el estómago. Contuvo el aliento y luego de varios segundos, lo expulsó. Le dio un trago de su café antes de entrar a su lugar de trabajo. Los empleados iban de aquí para allá. Notó que varios policías revisaban alguno que otro documento, salían de la oficina de archivos y de fotocopias. Nami frunció el ceño.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted empleada del señor Sanji?

Nami tragó saliva ante la pregunta del agente.

-Eh, sí. S-soy una de sus asistentes secretariales ¿Por qué?

El agente frunció el ceño.

-Mm, ¿usted es la mujer del otro día? La que hizo la llamada por...

-Sí, soy yo -lo interrumpió. No quería recordarlo. Ese día se había reencontrado con Luffy-. ¿A qué se debe tantas preguntas?

-Dígame su nombre, por favor.

-Nami Hydes.

-Venga conmigo.

Nerviosa, ella obedeció. El agente la condujo a una oficina vacía. Allí sólo estaban ellos dos.

-Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas -estiró el brazo hacia la silla, indicándole sentarse. Ella obedeció-. Tengo entendido que usted se encontraba en los almacenes donde guardan todos los documentos a altas horas de la noche. Ese horario no corresponde a su horario de trabajo.

-Mi jefe me pidió que fotocopiara y guardara unos documentos con urgencia, así que me quedé un rato más.

\- ¿Sola?

-Bueno...supuse que no, aunque no pensé en ello. El señor Sanji tiene guardias custodiando el edificio a todas horas, así que creí que no iba a pasar nada como eso.

\- ¿Vio usted a alguno de los hombres?

-Estaba oscuro -agitó la cabeza-. Además estaba asustada, no pude fijarme bien.

\- ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué cosa podría resultarles interesante?

-En ese lugar sólo hay papeles, contratos, pagarés, etcétera.

\- ¿Algo en la empresa, aparte de papeles?

-Estoy segura de que buscaban algo en ese almacén. Quiero decir: uno de ellos dijo que le mostraran el archivero. Ese mismo día, horas antes, estuve ahí. Había dos hombres, creo. Los dos estaban molestos porque no pudieron abrir un archivero.

El agente asintió.

-Gracias por su cooperación -dijo.

Nami frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

El agente volvió a asentir.

\- ¿Entonces puedo empezar a trabajar? Seguramente el trabajo está hasta...

El agente agitó la cabeza.

-El señor Kuroashi me ha entregado una lista de sus empleados menos confiables y, lamento tener que decirlo, pero me pidió que, luego del interrogatorio, le avisara que está despedida.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Se maldijo ella, maldijo a Luffy y maldijo a Sanji. Los hombres eran una basura.

* * *

-Lo lamento, pero es requisito una recomendación.

Nami suspiró desesperada y se puso en pie. Intentó sonreír cuando alargó la mano hacia el hombre canoso.

-Entiendo. Le agradezco el tiempo que me brindó.

El hombre canoso aceptó el apretón y sonrió apenado.

-Espero que me entienda, señorita. Yo sólo me encargo de contratar al personal según los requisitos que mi jefe solicita. Si no tiene la recomendación y la contrato, cuando él me la pida, quien va a perder el trabajo seré yo.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. Las mujeres que esperaban por la entrevista voltearon a verla.

-Te dije que no la iban a escoger -dijo una rubia.

-Tiene una cara de zorra que no puede con ella -murmuró una pelirroja-. Como asistente no iba a servir.

Nami apretó los dientes y se marchó. Estar desempleada apesta, sobre todo cuando había perdido un empleo seis veces en dos años. Una parte de ella sabía que Sanji, su antiguo jefe, tenía algo que ver. No sexo, no trabajo. Era su forma sutil de vengarse de ella.

Caminó por la calle, preocupada. Hace dos meses se había quedado sin empleo como asistente de un amargado vendedor de enseres electrónicos. Sin embargo, él no tardó en despedirla cuando, por accidente, tropezó y el café caliente cayó en sus pantalones.

" _Oh, un café seguramente me caerá genial"_ , pensó.

A menos de diez minutos encontró la cafetería "Beautiful Collide´s Coffee" . Adentro hacía calor, lo cual era perfecto. Afuera hacía mucho frío. Una chica morena, de cabello negro y enormes ojos azules se le acercó sonriente.

\- ¿R-Robin? -tartamudeó Nami.

La chica frunció el ceño.

-Perdone, ¿me conoce?

\- ¡Claro que te conozco! -rió-. Soy Nami Hydes. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Robin abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Nami! -gritó emocionada. Se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla-. Oh, por Dios -soltó el abrazo-. ¡Estas muy cambiada! Te juro que no te reconocí.

Nami se sonrojó. Robin había sido siempre su mejor amiga, pero sus padres decidieron irse a Estados Unidos cuando las dos tenían doce años. Cuando Robin, al cumplir los dieciocho, decidió vivir en Inglaterra, jamás volvieron a comunicarse. Oh, como la había extrañado.

-Pero, ¿qué te hiciste? -le preguntó Robin.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

-No me hice nada, Ro.

\- ¡Algo te hiciste! Mira esos pechos, Nami. Tienes pecho para regalar.

-Cállate -se sonrojó-. No cambias, Ro.

-Es que, Nami, ¿dónde está la niña plana que no tenía pechos ni trasero? Y esas piernas, wow. Si yo fuera lesbiana, fantasearía contigo.

Dos hombres en la mesa cercana voltearon a verla. Deseó no haberse puesto un vestido.

-Robin -murmuró apenada-. ¿Vas a atenderme o no?

-No, nada de eso -se quitó el delantal-. Koala, voy a tomarme un receso.

-No te tardes -la rubia le sonrió-. Este lugar está llenísimo.

-No quiero molestarte -se disculpó Nami-. Podemos vernos más tarde.

-Si tanto quieren hablar, dile a tu amiga que te ayude con las mesas -dijo la rubia-. Nos vendría ayuda. Con eso de que renunció una chica esta mañana, estamos al tope.

\- ¿Necesitan una empleada? -preguntó Nami-. Yo necesito un empleo. Si pudiera...

Robin chilló.

-Eso sería genial ¡Trabajar juntas! -volvió a colocarse el delantal-. Te buscaré un delantal.

-Robin, tienes primero que consultarlo con Zef.

-Rebecca, por favor. Cuando le diga que le conseguí una empleada me lo agradecerá ¡Pásame un delantal!

Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco y fue por uno.

-Espera, ¿tú que haces trabajando de mesera? ¡Tienes dinero de sobra!

Robin se mordió el labio.

-La verdad es que no. Mis padres me congelaron la cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Mira: cuando me fui a Inglaterra, conocía a un británico más duro y delicioso que el chocolate. Me gustó tanto que, cuando me pidió que me casara con él, acepté ¡Hasta dejé de estudiar! Mis padres me cancelaron las tarjetas, por ende vivía de mi delicioso marido. Lo malo es que a los dos años de casarme descubrí que es un fanático del fútbol y de golpear a las mujeres. Así que regresé a Canadá. Sin dinero ni estudios, tuve que conseguir este empleo.

-Madre de Dios ¡Estuviste casada!

-Si, pero es cuento viejo ¿Tú que me cuentas? ¿Te casaste, tuviste novio? Seguro tuviste alguno, para darle gusto al cuerpo.

Los dos hombres de al lado sonrieron.

-Basta, Ro -se sonrojó-. Cielos, no seas tan abrupta.

-Como sea, pero cuenta.

-Pues...estuve con un sujeto, pero no duramos mucho.

\- ¿Qué tal era el sexo con él?

-Con ese bombón, de maravilla -comentó uno de los hombres de la mesa.

-No interrumpas, Lucas -dijo Robin-. ¿Y bien?

Nami hizo una mueca.

-Malísimo -Robin asintió.

-Qué pena. Seguro se la daba de muy macho. ¿Y ya, con ese nada más?

-Bueno... -se mordió el labio-. ¿Recuerdas a Luffy?

-Luffy...Luffy...

-Luffy James.

Robin soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, sí. Señor nalgas-de-acero -se aclaró la garganta-. Una vez, Koala y yo nos colamos al baño de hombres. Oh. Dios. Luffy estaba como un tren. ¿Por qué lo mencionas, a propósito?

Nami apartó la mirada. Robin entendio al instante.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?

\- Cierra el pico -murmuró y luego suspiró-. Sí.

\- Dios. Cuéntame ¿Qué tan bueno es en la cama?

\- Es un salvaje, un bruto... Es un maldito animal.

Robin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Te lastimó?

Nami bufó.

-Le dije que estaba enamorada de él, pero Luffy me hizo creer que se estaba enamorando de mí sólo para acostarse conmigo. Simplemente se marchó. ¡Ni siquiera me dio la cara! Envió a su jefe a decírmelo.

Robin parpadeó.

-Luffy no te abandonó -dijo ella.

-Como digas.

-No, no. O sea...Luffy es directo y derecho ¡Siempre te dice las cosas a la cara! Si hubiese deseado marcharse luego del sexo salvaje, no le daría problema decírtelo de frente.

-Pues lo hizo, nunca me dio la cara.

Su mejor amiga le puso las manos en los hombros.

\- ¿Estás segura de que te dejó?

-Robin, por Dios. Su jefe me lo dijo: se fue a Rusia porque no quería verme.

-Mierda, Nami. Cuando un hombre va a dejarte, tiene que decírtelo en la cara. Sino, sabrá Dios si fue un plan de alguien para separarlos.

-No. ¿Quién iba a querer hacerlo? Olvida este jodido asunto.

-No, no lo haré. Sabes bien que mi intuición femenina nunca me falla. Debemos localizar a Luffy. Que él te explique por qué se fue.

-Que no. Dame un maldito delantal y vamos a trabajar, ¿quieres?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **SORRY POR EL RETRASO... ahora que comienza diciembre mi familia comienza con el ADVIENTO...una celebracion que tenemos cada fin de semana hasta el ultimo domingo antes de navidad...dicho esto, hoy cuatro capitulos para todos ustedes ... ;) :)**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El constante "PIP-PIP" de las máquinas era desesperante. A la enfermera no le molestaba, desde luego. Estaba acostumbrada al sonido. Llevaba un buen tiempo atendiendo al mismo paciente, cobrando un sueldo que jamás imaginó. Era un paciente en coma, pero era el paciente más atractivo que jamás ha atendido.

-Luffy -suspiró mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Qué pena que estés en esta cama.

Nada. Luffy James no se movía. Llevaba mas de un año en esa cama. Margaret Parker había empezado a atenderlo cuando estaba muy grave. Había recibido varios impactos de bala y su vida pendía de un hilo. Ahora, tiempo después, Luffy estaba mucho mejor. Pero no había despertado del coma.

-Es increíble como aún lo inquietas -suspiró-. ¿Te comenté que el Sr. Hydes me ha mandado asesinarte si llegas a despertar? Todo por meterte con su tonta hija.

Sólo escuchó el PIP-PIP de las máquinas, nada más. Acarició su cabello, sus mejillas y sus labios.

-La pena, porque eres guapo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Margaret se enderezó. Su jefe la miraba severo.

\- ¿Despertó? -le preguntó.

-No, señor. Sigue en estado de coma.

Su jefe sonrió.

-Eso es excelente, Parker. Si llega a haber cambios...

-Yo le aviso, señor. O al doctor.

Su jefe la miró fulminó con la mirada.

-No hables nada con él. Todo ¡Todo! Será conmigo.

-Sí, señor.

Su jefe se marchó, dejándole un sabor amargo a irritación en la boca. El siempre le ha parecido extraño, incluso peligroso.

\- ¿Ves por qué es mejor que estés en coma -le acomodó la almohada-. Parece odiarte ¿Será que le hiciste algo a su hija?

Le acarició la mejilla.

-No es que quiera ser chismosa, pero una vez lo escuché decir que trataste de matar a su hija. ¿Será eso cierto? Es difícil pensar en ti como un asesino.

Las máquinas comenzaron a sonar desesperadamente. El "holt" quedó en blanco, haciendo un despiadado "PIIIIIII"

-Oh, Dios mío -corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y gritó-. ¡Doctor, el paciente está teniendo un paro cardiaco!

Un hombre de bata blanca entró a la habitación, revisando con urgencia a Luffy.

-Preparen todo para intervenir de emergencia.

\- ¿Puede morir, doctor? -preguntó Margaret, fingiendo estar al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tiene el pulso acelerado. Parece haber recibido una fuerte impresión.

\- ¿Pero puede ser eso posible? Está en coma, doctor.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

Los enfermeros se llevaron a Luffy en una camilla, desapareciendo por las puertas de "Solo personal autorizado" .

El Dr. Holt observaba los resultados de los estudios. Un rastro de preocupación fue visible en sus ojos. Luffy debió haber despertado hace meses. Tomó el teléfono y marcó la extensión apenas sin mirar.

\- ¿Bueno? -contestó.

-Margaret, habla el doctor Holt. Necesito que pases a mi oficina.

 _Silencio._

\- ¿Margaret?

-Sí, doctor. Enseguida.

Colgó. El Dr. Holt continuó revisando el expediente. Se cargaba 36 años de experiencia. No era un tonto. Sabía perfectamente que el coma del paciente era provocado. Alguien lo mantenía en ese estado. El golpeteo de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar.

-Pase -dijo.

Margaret entró, visiblemente nerviosa.

\- ¿Necesita algo, doctor?

-Necesito hacerte unas preguntas sobre un paciente.

\- ¿Q-ué paciente, señor?

-Sobre Luffy James.

Margaret tragó saliva.

-Oh, entiendo ¿Qué necesita saber?

-Tú eres la única enfermera que lo atiende, ¿no?

Asintió.

-Estoy seguro de que has notado que su coma no es natural.

Silencio.

-A ver, Margaret. Te conozco. Llevas trabajando en este hospital por tres años. Eres una chica lista.

Ella suspiró.

-Doctor...No puedo decirle nada. Me contrataron sólo para asegurarme que...

-Que el paciente no despertara.

Margaret gimoteó.

-Sí, doctor. Yo le inyecto un medicamento que lo mantiene en coma. Pero le suplico que no diga nada, por favor. Si alguien lo llega a saber, van a matarme.

El doctor la miró por un minuto entero.

-Sabes que esto está mal.

Margaret asintió, avergonzada.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí -dijo el doctor-. Tú vas a tener que ayudarme.

Margaret contuvo el aliento. Sacarlo del hospital. Si lo ayudaba, eso significaría perderlo. Pero, si lo dejaba en ese estado, el Sr. Hydes podría decidir matarlo de una vez.

-Tiene razón -dijo, cohibida-. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Por lo pronto, sigue haciendo lo que haces. Debemos contactar con alguien de afuera, que pueda ayudarnos. Cuando despertemos a Luffy, debe irse del país. Pero no puede hacerlo solo, por su salud.

El doctor revisó unos papeles.

-Sé quién puede ayudarnos. Mi hija está en el país. Le pediré un poco de apoyo. Como tiene problemas económicos, no dudo que acepte por un poco de dinero.

\- ¿Y su hija es de fiar?

El doctor sonrió.

-Robin es irresponsable, pero es leal.

 **Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Nami suspiró mientras terminaba de limpiar la mesa. Estaba cansada tras haber pasado toda la noche despierta.

"La culpa es de Robin", pensó.

Había pasado todo el año apenas pensándolo, recordándolo vagamente, concentrada en mantener su empleo o conseguir uno nuevo cuando lo perdía. Pero su mejor amiga tenía que recordárselo. ¿Qué si lo extrañaba? Mucho, pero hacerlo solo le provocaba más dolor. Luffy la había abandonado. La había usado por sexo y la había dejado como una muñeca rota: la usas y la desechas.

-Joder, Nami -le gritó Robin-. La mesa no puede brillar más.

Ella entró en razón. Había estado limpiando la misma mesa desde hace diez minutos.

-Perdona -pasó a otra mesa-. Estoy distraída.

\- ¿Es por Luffy?

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, doliéndole.

-Cierra la boca.

-Venga, Nami. No seas tan arisca. Sólo quiero saber qué tienes.

-No es nada. Simplemente pasé mala noche.

-Ajá, y yo anoche salí de fiesta ¡Te conozco, Nami! ¿Todavía quieres a Luffy?

-No.

-La verdad.

-No.

-Nami...

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada fría.

-Robin, escucha: sí, lo quiero, pero sólo fui un juguete para él. No me estés jodiendo.

Robin soltó un silbido.

-Que violenta estás hoy.

-Cierra la boca.

-Ya, como sea. ¿Sabes? Se me ha ocurrido una forma de descubrir lo que pasó con Luffy.

-Yo te diré: se acostó conmigo y se marchó del país para no hacerme frente.

Robin puso los ojos en blanco. Quiso responderle, pero le entró una llamada al móvil.

-No hemos terminado -le dijo antes de contestar el móvil-. ¿Bueno?

-Hola, Robin.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hola, papá ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Luffy James?

Robin abrió los ojos como plato y miró a Nami.

-Eh, y-yo... ¿Por qué?

-No me hagas preguntas, Robin. Necesito saber si lo conoces o no. La verdad creo que una vez lo mencionaste, pero no lo recuerdo.

-Puede ser -se mordió el labio-. ¿Por qué?

-Necesito de tu ayuda. Eres un punto muerto, nadie daría contigo.

-Ah, que tierno. Gracias.

-Nico Robin-gruñó su padre-. Voy a enviar a un amigo mío a verte. Te dirá algunas cosas que tienes que saber, te dará indicaciones de lo que tienes que hacer y...

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?

-Voy a pagarte las malditas deudas que tengas y sé que son muchas. Y si todo sale bien, pues, te devolveré las tarjetas.

-ACEPTO -respondió sin pensar.

La oferta del dinero era deliciosa, pero no había aceptado por eso, sino por Nami. Robin iba a averiguar qué había pasado. Quizá, después de todo, Luffy y Nami podrían tener otra oportunidad.

-Ya guardé las últimas cosas -dijo Nami-. ¿Nos vamos?

Robin le sonrió, a modo de disculpa.

-Me quedaré un rato más. Tengo...tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes.

Nami la miró raro, pero al final le sonrió y se marchó.

"Lo siento, Nami", pensó Robin.

Robin suspiró y se asomó a la calle, asegurándose de que Nami se había ido. Convencida, corrió hacia el auto blanco. Entró en él.

-Esperaba que se tardara menos -refunfuñó el hombre al volante.

Robin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Primero, yo trabajo. Segundo, Nami estaba conmigo. En fin ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

El sujeto le pasó unos papeles.

-Su padre atiende de vez en vez a un paciente de nombre Luffy James.

Robin abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Pero por qué lo atiende? ¿Qué tiene?

-Sufrió de unos impactos de bala -miró a Robin con cuidado, estudiándola-. Está en coma.

Robin soltó una maldición.

\- ¡En coma! ¡Eso lo explica todo!

El sujeto junto a ella la miró extrañado. Ella casi pudo verle una sonrisa.

-Su padre necesita alguien fuera del hospital. Supongo que la escogió a usted porque le tiene confianza.

Ella bufó.

-Sí, seguro. Bueno, ¿qué quiere exactamente?

-Luffy está siendo, mm, drogado. Se puede decir así, sí. Está en un coma inducido.

\- ¿O sea, que alguien lo mantiene así?

El sujeto asintió.

-Lo que su padre quiere es despertarlo y sacarlo de allí. Debemos conseguir a un familiar, un amigo, o alguien a quien confiarle la salud de Luffy. Cuando salga del hospital, necesita de alguien que lo cuide mientras esté incapacitado.

Robin soltó una carcajada.

-Yo sé quién. Ella se muere por verlo. Te aseguro que...

-Seguro hablas de Nami Hydes.

Robin enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿La conoces?

-Digamos que...he tenido que investigar sobre ella.

\- ¿Te has atrevido a investigar a mi amiga? ¡Cómo eres de descarado!

El sujeto le sonrió burlón. Robin pensaba que era guapo. Era joven, alto y el cabello verde estaba revuelto. Parecía un poli violento.

-Luffy me pidió que investigara algo sobre ella.

\- ¿Quieres decir que...eres amigo de Luffy?

El sujeto asintió.

-Él y yo somos colegas, nena. Amigos y colegas.

\- ¿De verdad trabajan juntos?

-Sí.

\- ¿Y cómo es que conoces a mi papá?

-Su padre y el mío son amigos. Además, siempre sospeché que la desaparición de Luffy fue muy extraña.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

El sujeto le sonrió, haciéndolo lucir guapo.

-Soy Roronoa Zoro, el informante de la agencia de polis corruptos.

 **Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Nami maldijo cuando escuchó su nuevo móvil sonar a las siete de la mañana. Era sábado. Los sábados eran su día libre.

-¿Quién mierda es? -contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

-Soy Robin, jodida floja de mierda. Despiértate ya.

-Es Sábado, Mierda.

-No me importa, Nami. ¡Tenemos que ir a celebrar tu primera semana de trabajo!

-No me importa la puta primera semana de trabajo ¡Déjame dormir!

-¡No te atrevas a colgarme! -gruñó-. Estoy frente a eso que llamas departamento, que parece más un prostíbulo que otra cosa ¡Hay decenas de mujeres mal vestidas aquí!

-Cuidado y te escuchan ¡Ellas muerden!

-Estoy en mi auto, no pueden. Saca tu trasero de la cama, date un baño y ven aquí.

Diez minutos después, una Nami malhumorada y seria salió del edificio. Robin tocó el claxon para que supiera donde estaba.

-Buenos días, Nami -dijo ella cuando entró.

La morena le gruñó.

-No son buenos días, Robin. Odio que me levanten tan temprano en vacaciones ¡Lo odio!

Robin soltó una carcajada.

-Yo sé cómo ponerte contenta.

-Lo dudo.

Robin encendió el auto y arrancó.

-En los asientos de atrás, hay una mochila negra. Cógela -le dijo.

Sum le gruñó, pero le hizo caso.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

-Ábrela, obvio.

La pelirroja abrió la mochila. Encontró dos conjuntos de lencería: uno negro y otro rojo.

\- ¿Qué es esta mierda? -gruñó Nami.

-Iremos a buscar a Luffy -canturreó Robin.

Ella soltó una maldicion.

\- ¿En qué diablos piensas, Robin? Primero, ¡no quiero saber nada de ese imbécil! Segundo, ¡no me voy a poner esto!

-Mira, Nami. Las cosas no son como tú... -el móvil de Robin sonó, estiró el brazo y contestó-. Uh. Hola, guapo.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya recogí a Nami. Si...ya le explico. Uf...Es que está muy arrisca. No, nene...Lo que le hace falta es una buena sesión de sexo a la Luffy James

\- ¡Robin!-gritó ella.

-Luego te marco, nene. Nos vemos esta noche, mm.

Colgó.

-Eres increíble -masculló molesta-. ¿Hace cuánto conoces al tipo?

-Una semana -contestó feliz-. Es un poli. Mm-mm. Es divino en la cama, Nami.

-Al parecer ahora los policías tienen fama de ser buenos en la cama.

-No te amargues, nena. Te conseguiré a tu hombre.

-No seas ridícula. ¡No quiero saber nada de él!

-Oh, claro que quieres. Apuesto a que lo extrañas entre las piernas.

-Maldita sea, Robin ¡Deja de hablar así! ¡No quiero saber nada de ese imbécil bueno para nada!

\- ¿Ni siquiera que está en coma?

Nami se puso pálida.

\- ¿Qué dices?

-Si quieres saber, mi condición es que debes acceder a ponerte la lencería.

-E-esta bien, ¿pero me dirás?

-Sí.

\- Para qué debemos ponernos eso?

\- Porque esta noche tenemos que comportarnos como unas zorras de mierda, si es que podemos llamarlo asi.

* * *

Nami pensó que esto era lo más parecido al infierno. Se consideraba ella misma una mujer decente. Pero entonces veía a esas mujeres semidesnudas, otras desnudas, bailándole a un montón de hombres que las follaban con la mirada y pensó en qué lugar del pub esas mujeres dejaban la dignidad.

-No puedo hacer esto, Robin -se cubrió los senos con las manos-. Yo no soy así.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó con Luffy, sí o no?

\- ¡Sí!

-Entonces tienes que comportarte como una zorra.

-No. No voy a hacerlo hasta que me digas por qué.

Robin suspiró.

-Escucha, Nami. A Luffy trataron de asesinarlo el mismo día que, según te dijeron, te abandonó.

La morena trató de mantenerse tranquila, pero por dentro se estaba cayendo en pedazos. No, Luffy...Su Luffy.

-Si estamos aquí, es porque piensan que el hombre al que se supone Luffy debe arrestar está aquí.

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Luffy?

-Todo, Nami. Si a Luffy no le hubiesen dado su caso, no hubiese venido a Canadá. Ustedes no se hubieran visto, no se hubiesen enamorado y no hubiesen tenido que pasar por todo esto. El plan es descubrir quién es.

\- ¿Yo que tengo que hacer?

Robin le sonrió.

-Seducirlo, claro.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-No he seducido a un hombre en mi vida, Robin. Esto no va a funcionar.

-No te preocupes, nena. Te sale natural.

Nami la fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Me estás llamando zorra?

-No, Nami. Sólo digo que eres coqueta, sexy. Por algo tenías locos a los chicos de la escuela y por algo Luffy se acostó contigo. Eres irresistible, nena

-No seas estúpida -gimoteó-. Quiero irme.

-No podemos, porque...

Robin se calló. Un hombre joven, vestido de negro, se acercó a ellas. Nami lo encontró muy atractivo, y coqueto. Robin soltó una carcajada cuando el sujeto la agarró de la cintura.

-Vaya, nena, estás de escándalo -lo escuchó decir.

"Seguro es su novio temporal"

-Quieto, Zoro -soltó una carcajada-. Aunque tú estás delicioso vestido todo negro.

Zoro le sonrió coqueto.

-Me alegra que vinieras, aunque las cosas tendrán que ser de otra manera. -miró a Nami-. Mm...Así que eres tú, ¿eh?

Nami se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Tienes algo que ver con Luffy?

-Era su informante. También su amigo. Cuando me enteré de lo que sucedió con Luffy, decidí ayudarle -volteó hacia Robin, sonriéndole-. Aunque en el camino me he encontrado con cosas buenas.

Robin le sonrió coqueta. Nami contuvo el sollozo. Ojalá pudiese estar con Luffy de esa misma manera, en ese mismo instante.

-Tenemos que irnos -dijo Zoro.

\- ¡Ah, no! -gritó ella-. Yo quiero saber qué pasó con Luffy ¡Sólo acepté ponerme esto que apenas me cubre para saberlo!

-A Luffy trataron de matarlo, recibió tres impactos de bala y ha estado en coma durante tres -tomó a Robin de la mano-. Ahora, debemos irnos. No me he ido de aquí porque tenía que estar seguro de que estaban bien.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-El hombre que le disparó a Luffy está aquí.

Nami contuvo el aliento. En su interior, el dolor y el enojo hervían. Quería matar a quien le había hecho daño a Luffy.

\- ¿Quién es? -gruñó ella.

-No es conveniente que sepas ahora, Nami.

-Quiero saberlo ¡Ahora!

Zoro miró hacia otro lado, directamente a una puerta que se habría al fondo del club.

-Tenemos que irnos -gruñó Zoro.

Nami siguió la mirada de Zoro. El corazón se le paralizó, galopándole rápidamente. Era su padre.

 **Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Nunca se había sentido tan enojada y dolida. No quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Fue él quien trató de matar a Luffy? - preguntó cortante.

Zoro dudó, pero al final asintió. Se soltó de su agarre y caminó hacia su padre. El desgraciado de su padre sonreía, disfrutando del baile privado de una rubia sobre sus piernas.

\- Desgraciado, infeliz y miserable asesino - gruñó.

El hombre saltó de golpe del asiento, arrojando a la rubia al suelo.

\- ¿Nami? - la miró de arriba abajo- . ¿Qué demonios traes puesto?

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que te importa, maldito desgraciado? - lo empujó, golpeándolo en el pecho- . ¡Trataste de matarlo, papá!

\- No, Nami Eso no es cierto.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - lloriqueó- . ¿Por qué? ¡Yo lo amo!

\- Luffy era peligroso para ti, cielo. Yo...sólo quiero que estés segura.

\- ¡Mientes! Luffy no era peligroso para mí. Me protegía, papá. Me hizo feliz.

\- No sabes lo que dices.

\- Sí lo sé, papá. Me hacía muy feliz - lo golpeó en el pecho nuevamente- . ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Yo soy su mujer!

\- ¡Cállate! - gritó- . No tienes idea, Nami.

\- ¿Es que tengo que explicarte? ¡Me entregué a él! Luffy me hizo suya, y lo disfruté. Lo disfruté mucho porque lo amo.

El Sr. Nate Hydes sacó un arma de su bolsillo, enloquecido, pero cayó al suelo. Nami vio que su brazo estaba sangrando.

\- Vámonos - dijo Zoro, halándola de la muñeca- . Este lugar no tardará en llenarse de disparos y muertes ¡Vámonos ya!

Nami comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de entrada. Inmediatamente notó como un montón de hombres sacaban las armas y apuntaban hacia ellos. Zoro se detuvo, cubriéndolas a ellas mientras apuntaba hacia todos a la vez.

\- Ok, son muchos - soltó una carcajada- . Será sencillo.

\- ¿Sencillo? - Robin palideció- . Sí, como digas.

\- Vamos a salir de aquí, llamamos a tu padre para que acelere el proceso, buscamos a Luffy y nos iremos directo al aeropuerto.

\- Parece sencillo.

\- ¿Pero cómo vamos a salir de aquí? - preguntó Nami.

\- No lo harás.

Ella se giró hacia su padre.

\- Ya basta, papá - gruñó.

\- No, nena - apuntó a Zoro- . ¿Por qué no me entiendes?

\- Porque no puedo. A ver ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que estabas muerto? ¡Todo era una mentira!

\- Quería mantenerte segura, a salvo.

\- ¡Intentaste matar a Luffy!

\- ¡Lo hice para protegerte!

\- ¡No! - gritó- . Lo hiciste para dejarme sola ¡Como lo hiciste tú!

\- Basta, ¡basta!

Zoro disparó. Una, dos, tres veces. Un par de veces más. Luego, otra vez. Agarró a Robin, quien a su vez agarró a Nami, y salieron del lugar. Corrieron, mientras Zoro disparaba para combatir la lluvia de balas que venía hacia ellos.

\- Al auto, el negro de la esquina - indicó.

Los tres se metieron de golpe en el auto. Robin condujo, Nami tomó asiento en el lado pasajero y Zoro continuó disparando desde los asientos de atrás, destrozando los cristales.

\- Mi puto auto, maldita sea - disparó varias veces- . Sería un buen momento para arrancar, Robin.

Robin encendió el auto y aceleró de golpe, dejándolos atrás. Estaba nerviosa, pero no dejó de conducir. Nami se había hecho más pequeña en el asiento, presionando sus rodillas contra su frente mientras sollozaba.

\- Ya, Nami - le dijo- . Los dejamos atrás.

\- Mi padre, Robin... - gimoteó- . Intentó asesinar al hombre que amo.

Lanzó una patada al auto.

\- Epa, mi coche - la riñó a Zoro- . Creo que ya ha recibido mucho hoy.

\- Zoro - le dijo Robin- . ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

\- Llamaré a tu padre. Tenemos que desaparecer.

Nami observó cómo Zoro resolvía el problema, dando órdenes frenéticamente por el móvil. Lo único que la consolaba en ese momento, lo único que la hacía sentirse fuerte, es que pronto vería a Luffy.

\- Tenemos diez minutos antes de que llegue Nate - soltó Zoro.

Nami observó el gran hospital. En alguna de las habitaciones debería estar Luffy. Su corazón latió como un salvaje, saboreando la expectativa.

\- Quiero verlo - gimoteó.

\- Tienes que ser paciente. Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no sea peligroso sacarlo del hospital, lo cual significa revisar la zona y, sobre todo, la salud de Luffy. Debemos estar seguros que aguantará un viaje tan pesado.

\- ¿A dónde lo van a llevar?

\- Japon - la miró cauteloso- . Tengo contactos allá. Los mantendrán a salvo.

\- ¿A quiénes?

\- Por Dios, Nami- chilló Robin- . A ti y a Luffy, por supuesto. Alguien tiene que irse con él.

\- Yo lo hago, sí ¿Cuándo?

El móvil de Zoro sonó.

\- ¿No vas a contestar? - preguntó Nami ansiosa.

\- No. Sé que ya es hora.

Nami contuvo el aliento. Observó las puertas del hospital abrirse. Un hombre canoso salió, nervioso. Miró directamente hacia Zoro y asintió. Automáticamente, una camilla salió por la puerta. El corazón de la morena se disparó. Era él, su Luffy. Zoro cargó el arma.

\- Haremos esto rápido - dijo- . Ve hasta la ambulancia y sube. Yo te cubro desde aquí.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con ustedes?

Zoro sonrió, mirando a Robin.

\- Voy a tomarme vacaciones con mi chica.

Nami no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Venga, nena. Afuera. Te protejo desde aquí.

\- Zoro...Gracias.

\- Ha sido un placer.

Ella respiró hondo y salió del auto. Hacía frío, además que no llevaba mucha ropa. Caminó nerviosa, con las rodillas temblándole. Observó como metían a Luffy en la ambulancia.

\- Mi amor - susurró.

Apresuró el paso, pero un disparo la detuvo.

\- _Hola, hola_.

Nami se dio la vuelta hacia la voz. Nunca lo había visto, estaba segura. Era rubio, de piel bronceada y tenia unas gafas particularmente rosa oscuro. Daba miedo, tanto que ocultaba perfectamente su atractivo.

\- ¿Q- quien es usted?

El hombre le sonrió.

\- Tu padre me conocía.

\- ¿Trabajabas para mi padre?

\- No. Quise ver muerto a tu padre - apuntó a Luffy- . Igual a él. De hecho, quiero ver muerto a todos los que han querido atraparme.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Me llamo Donquixote Doflamingo, preciosa. Tu papi quiso arrestarme, pero murió en el intento. Como lo hará este poli.

Nami contuvo el aliento.

\- Aunque - se acercó a ella- . Podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Le acarició la barbilla, la agarró por la cintura e inhaló su perfume. Un disparo retumbó, apartando a Doflamingo de ella.

\- Metete dentro de la ambulancia, Nami - gritó Zoro, disparándole a Doflamingo.

Empujó a Robin y la introdujo dentro de la ambulancia, junto a la pelirroja.

\- Tú también estarás muerto, poli de mierda - gruñó Doffy.

Zoro logró colarse dentro de la ambulancia antes de que ésta desapareciera.

\- ¿Quién era él? - preguntó Nami.

\- Donquixote Doflamingo. Es un peligroso contrabandista de joyas al igual que uno de los mayores contrabandistas de drogas a nivel mndial. Tanto tu padre como Luffy han tenido ese caso.

\- ¿Y todo ese coqueteo asqueroso que tuvo con mi amiga? ¿Eso qué fue? - preguntó Robin.

Zoro miró a Nami.

\- Me temo que tú ahora formas parte de su nuevo juego.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- pregunta ella.

\- Cuando Doflamingo se obsesiona con una mujer... - Zoro pareció estremecerse- . Suele violarla, asesinarla y cortarle la cabeza para guardarla a modo de trofeo. Es asqueroso, pero es así como consigue sexo.

Nami se estremeció ¿Ahora cómo iba a salir de esta? Escuchó un gemido.

\- Luffy... - balbuceó Robin- . Está...está despertando.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Que les parece, al parecer la historia no sera solo puro romance, ahora un nuevo personaje hace su aparicion y con ello vendra los problemas... REVIEWS?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Nami se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras observaba como metían a Luffy al avión, de nuevo inconsciente. Zoro vigilaba frenético. Le ordenó a Robin y a Nami que abordaran el avión segundos antes de hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Crees que ese hombre pueda estar aquí? - le preguntó la morena.

\- No lo sé. Quizá sí, quizá no. Pero las cosas están mucho más complicadas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno...estoy seguro que Doflamingo no va a tardar en descubrir que tu padre está vivo.

\- Me importa una mierda si lo sabe o no.

\- Si descubre que está vivo, lo matará.

\- ¡Trató de matar a Luffy! - tira de su cabello- . Ese hombre ya no es mi padre.

\- Vale, te contaré otro problema. Si Doflamingo descubre que eres hija de Nate, le vas a resultar mucho más interesante.

\- ¿Eso por qué?

\- Doflamingo había amenazado a tu padre con usarte si no dejaba de perseguirlo. Por tal razón tu padre fingió su muerte. Debía ser algo violento, que fuera mencionado por todos. Su accidente fue atroz. Pero lo más importante para él era que pensaras que estaba muerto, así no estarías en peligro.

Nami acabó por lanzarle una mirada fría.

\- ¿Tú sabías que mi padre no estaba muerto? - gruñó.

\- Soy el informante. Mi trabajo es saber lo que el resto no.

\- Tú... ¡Debiste decirle a Luffy!

\- Él me pidió que investigara sobre ti.

El rostro de Nami mostraba la más cruda sorpresa.

\- ¿Lo hizo?

Zoro asiente.

\- Llegué a pensar que sabía sobre ti y de quien eras, pero lo que le interesó no fue la época en la que supuestamente tu padre falleció. Quería saber sobre tus últimos cinco años de vida.

Nami cubre su boca para evitar gritar.

* * *

— _Hace tres años yo...salí con alguien —ella dejó caer la cabeza—. Quería que tuviésemos sexo y yo acepté pero...fue muy bruto conmigo ¿Entiendes? Me...me lastimó y..._

— _Temes que yo haga lo mismo..._

 _Nami asintió._

— _Entonces no confías en mí ¿Es eso?_

— _Yo...no confío en ningún hombre después de eso. Yo..._

— _No, Nami No te lastimaría. Jamás —estiró su brazo y la acercó a él—. No puedo hacerlo contigo si no confías en mí._

* * *

Sus ojos se humedecen. Luffy estaba investigando quien era ese hombre.

\- ¿Llegaste a decirle? - preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Zoro agitó la cabeza.

\- Luffy desapareció antes de poder decirle ¿Por qué? ¿Es alguien importante?

\- No, no lo era - suspiró- . ¿A dónde dijiste que iríamos?

\- Japón - sonríe- . Mi madre es de allá. A la propiedad a la que vamos es total y absolutamente segura.

\- Sólo vas a estar tú y Luffy.

El pecho de Nami se contrajo del dolor.

\- Todo este tiempo pensé que me había abandonado - cubre su rostro mientras llora- . Y él así.

Robin se acerca a Nami y le da un apretón en el hombro.

\- No había forma de que lo supieras, nena. Ahora que Luffy despierte podrán estar juntos de nuevo y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- No puedo creer que mi papá intentara asesinarlo. Es inaudito. Esa no era la manera correcta de protegerme. Al final acabó haciéndome más daño.

Un extraño golpeteo la asustó. Suspiró aliviada al ver que era el piloto.

\- Estamos listos. Despegaremos en unos minutos más.

Robin se hizo a un lado y le sonríe a Nami.

\- Deberías estar junto a Luffy, por si hace de nuevo el gesto de despertar.

Nami sonríe, incapaz de negarse a esa maravillosa idea.

El viaje terminó por agotarla, así que durmió todo el camino. Horas más tardes, cuando despertó, vio el hermoso paisaje de Japón. Japón comenzaba a tener un nuevo significado para Nami: libertad, sueños, felicidad, Luffy.

Al sacar a Luffy del avión, fue transportado en una ambulancia, la cual seguía a Zoro muy devotamente. Sentada junto a él, Nami se dejó embriagar por su belleza. Los ojos cansados y perezosos, el cuerpo quieto, la piel fría. Deseaba verlo despertar. Estiró la mano hacia él, apretándola.

\- Te perdonaré todos estos años que me has dejado sola únicamente si despiertas - sonríe- . Te mimaré, te haré engordar. Vas a estar como antes más pronto de lo que piensas.

Horas más tarde notó que la ambulancia se detenía. Las puertas se abrieron, así que ella abandonó la ambulancia. Observó una propiedad bastante vieja y desgastada. Esperó pacientemente frente a ella a que los enfermeros bajaran a Luffy. Zoro y Robin les dieron alcance.

\- La propiedad está bastante apartada, así que es segura por miles de motivos - Zoro sonríe- . Tú único trabajo es cuidar de este tonto.

Nami se abraza a sí misma.

\- Claro que lo haré - musita feliz.

Observa atenta como introducen a Luffy hasta el interior de la casa. Zoro los dirige hacia una puerta bajo la vieja escalera de madera. Parpadea impresionada al descubrir que en el interior de la puerta hay un elevador.

\- Pensé que era vieja - musita ella.

\- Es vieja - responde Zoro- . Crearon una sección mucho más moderna bajo ella. Esta es una casa de protección. Para el resto del mundo, esta propiedad no está aquí. Solo hay una supuesta zona altamente contaminada. Pura fachada, nena.

Hace un gesto, invitándola a entrar. Obediente lo hace, situándose junto a Luffy. Las puertas no se cierran. Zoro y Robin le sonríen.

\- Nosotros nos vamos - dice él- . Cuando los enfermeros también lo hagan, serán sólo Luffy y tú por un largo tiempo.

Nami sonríe.

\- Gracias por esto, de verdad. No tengo como agradecerles.

\- Sólo cuídalo. Es un idiota irresponsable, por eso está así.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

BUENO... ESO ES TODO POR HOY ESPERO SIGUAN CON LA INCOGNITA DE SABER Q MAS OCURRIRA... YA NOS VEREMOS LUEGO ;) :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Tras las puertas abiertas del elevador había un mundo nuevo. Era estar en el interior de una casa moderna y decorada con la mayor elegancia que jamás haya visto Nami. Tenía una amplia sala y comedor a la vista, un pasillo mas allá que daba a un sinfín de habitaciones.

-Wow -susurró.

Transportaron a Luffy hacia una de las habitaciones. Una habitación pintada con un relajante tono verde, con una amplia cama, escritorio, una lámpara y su propio baño. Era incluso mucho más enorme que la habitación más lujosa de un hotel. Los enfermeros colocaron a Luffy sobre la cama y tras revisar que todo estuviera en orden, acabaron por marcharse. Nami suspira y se sienta en el borde de la cama, sosteniéndole la mano.

-Seremos solo tú y yo, Luffy -susurra-. Me duele mucho verte así, pero sé que te pondrás igual de pervertido y tierno que antes.

Se obliga a si misma a callar cuando escucha unos tacones que irrumpen en la habitación. Una mujer de cabello rubio muy guapa la mira sin sonreírle.

\- ¿Quién es usted? -pregunta Nami

La mujer observa a Nami de arriba abajo. Casi podía jurar que la miraba con desprecio.

-Soy Margaret Parker, enfermera.

-Um -musita Nami-. ¿Y que se le ofrece?

-El doctor Holt me ha enviado para cuidar al paciente. Lo atendí mientras estuvo en el hospital.

-No me avisaron que usted estaría con nosotros.

-Seguramente se les ha olvidado. Ahora, ¿puede salirse? Voy a revisarlo.

-Veníamos con enfermeros. No encontraron nada.

-Por favor, salga. Necesito revisarlo.

Nami la miró de mala gana, pero accedió. Margaret sonrió ampliamente cuando se halló sola con él.

-Hola, Luffy -musita al acercarse-. Sé que en cualquier momento despertarás. Es una pena, porque me pagaban muy bien por mantenerte dormido. En fin -sonríe-. Cuando abras esos hermosos ojos, tendré que matarte. Lo que es terrible, porque de verdad me gustas, pero Nate me pagará muy bien por hacerlo. Lo siento, nene.

* * *

La ducha de la habitación era una total maravilla. El agua caliente consiguió romper con la tensión acumulada. Y poder usar ropa decente era mucho mejor. Pero algo realmente mejor era verlo allí, en la cama. Luffy, su gran amor, despertaría en cualquier momento. Nami se sienta en el borde de la cama mientras se seca el pelo con la toalla.

-Hola, dormilón -sonríe-. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaríamos solo? Pues parece que no. Llegó una enfermera, así que tienes que ponerte bien muy rápido para que se vaya.

Deja caer la toalla y se acerca más, hasta que puede tomarle la mano.

-No sé si recuerdes que en un mes es mi cumpleaños. Quiero que me ayudes a preparar un pastel. Aunque lo único que quiero de regalo es que me hagas el amor -suspira-. Tienes que despertar, Luffy. Me duele verte así.

Nami se muerde el labio para contener el sollozo.

\- ¿Sabes? Aun me acuerdo cómo nos conocimos -suelta una carcajada-. Acababas de mudarte a Canadá y no sabias donde estaba tu salón. Me preguntaste a mí y casi me ahogo. Ningún chico solía acercarse a mí de la forma en que lo hiciste tú, sonriéndome tan coqueto y tierno a la vez.

Observó el rostro de él.

-Yo quería besarte. Sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste de Canadá.

Se recuesta un poco de su pecho sin lastimarlo, de modo que sus bocas quedan muy cerca.

-No puedo olvidar los besos que me diste -jadea-. Ni la forma en la que me tocabas, maldito pervertido.

Presionó un poco los labios contra los de Luffy, saboreando con cariño la calidez de sus labios secos. El beso se convirtió en uno un poco más intenso, luego más, más, más. Nami se volvió esclava de su propio deseo, de su añoranza más deseada. Pero Luffy no estaba despierto para satisfacerla.

Nami escuchó un gemido.

Al abrir los ojos, observó a un Luffy cansado, pálido y fatigado. Pero despierto.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Nuevo capitulo y tambien gomen por la tardanza... ayer tuve un dolor de cabeza y me recomendaron descanso y nada de computadora por seguridad... pero aqui estoy devuelta :) ;) Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Nami tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar y a gritar como una niña que se despierta en la mañana para abrir sus obsequios de Navidad. Los ojos de Luffy se abrían y se cerraban en repetidas ocasiones.

-Despertaste -susurró contenta.

Luffy intenta contestarle, pero le pesa la boca.

\- ¿Qué tal te sientes? -pregunta ella-. ¿Necesitas algo?

Él sigue sin responderle, sólo la mira.

-Estaba muy preocupada ¿Sientes algún dolor? ¿Necesitas alguna medicina o un poco de agua?

Él asiente.

-Agua -susurra roncamente.

Nami salta de la cama y sirve un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal. Ayuda a Luffy a tomarla, sin que se le derrame encima.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? -vuelve a preguntarle.

-Me...la cabeza.

\- ¿Dolor de cabeza? -él asiente-. Debe ser porque estás despertando ¿Qué más sientes?

-Me...duele...el cuerpo.

-Dame un segundo, ¿sí? -él asiente-. Ya regreso.

Nami sale de la habitación como una bala a buscar a Margaret.

Nami observa a Margaret sobre el sofá, deslizando los pulgares por la pantalla del móvil. La chica parece no notarla, porque permanece quieta.

\- ¿Margaret? -dice Nami.

La aludida da un salto, visiblemente asustada. Le lanza a la pelinaranja una mirada preñada de molestia.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -dice.

-Um, sí. Luffy, em, despertó. Tal vez deberías...

Margaret salta del asiento, caminando a toda velocidad hacia la habitación. Una Nami confundida permanece en la sala, dándole tiempo y espacio a Margaret para atenderlo. Se deja caer sobre el sofá mientras se abraza a ella misma. La emoción y la alegría de saberlo despierto y sano la cubre como un suave manto de seda. No puede evitar sonreír, presa de la satisfacción más grata. Permanece pacientemente sentada, contando mentalmente los minutos que faltaban para volver con él.

Margaret entra a la habitación donde está un Luffy cansado y pálido. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la mano posada suavemente sobre su frente. Se le veía débil, pero muy guapo.

" _Lástima que tendré que matarte"_

Margaret se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención de él.

\- ¿Luffy? -musita con voz quejumbrosa.

El aludido aparta la mano de su frente y enfoca su campo visual en ella.

-Hola, Luffy -musita Margaret-. Yo...

-Antes -hace una mueca- quiero preguntar...Esa mujer...Nami -vuelve a hacer una mueca-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Margaret pestañea.

\- ¿No la recuerdas?

\- Claro que sí, ¿pero qué hace en Inglaterra? -frunce el ceño-. ¿Y dónde estoy?

\- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

\- Recuerdo que la última vez que vi a Nami me marchaba de Canadá. No sé que hace aquí, sea donde sea que estemos.

Margaret lucha por contener una sonrisa.

" _De modo que no te acuerdas, ¿eh?_ -dijo para sí-. _Esto es perfecto"_

Margaret estalla en un llanto falso. Luffy, sorprendido, intenta sentarse.

-Oh, mi Luffy -chilla-. No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de nada.

\- ¿De qué me debo acordar? -frunce el ceño-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Esa mujer, Nami, hizo que te lastimaran. Le pagó a unos sujetos para asesinarte.

El corazón de Luffy dio un vuelco. No, no puede ser. Esa no era la tierna Nami que recordaba.

-No... ¿De qué hablas?

-Trató de matarme para separarnos, Luffy -se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras fingía el llanto-. Éramos tan felices hasta que ella apareció. Está tan obsesionada contigo que no quiere vernos juntos. Quiso matarte y también a mí.

-A... ¿ti? ¿Por qué?

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, Luffy. Un hijo de los dos.

Margaret volvió a estallar en un llanto mucho más falso. El pecho de Luffy se comprimió. No puede ser. ¿Nami? No, Nami era la chica más dulce que había conocido. No puede dañar a nadie. ¿Y esa mujer, quien era? ¿Por qué no podía recordarla? ¿Por qué no podía recordar que esperaba un hijo suyo? Pero viéndola en ese estado, llorosa y temblorosa, no podía dudar que era cierto.

Su Nami, la niña dulce, había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba ahora un demonio, un monstruo, que quiso acabar con su hijo. Una desilusión cruzó su pecho. Si realmente había intentado un acto tan bárbaro, no dudaría en hacerla pagar.

Nami camina de aquí para allá, nerviosa. Hace casi quince minutos Margaret había entrado en la habitación de Luffy y no había salido a dar noticias. En su interior presentía lo peor.

-No, Nami -se dijo a sí misma-. Él va a estar bien.

Nerviosa, terminó por desplomarse nuevamente en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los recuerdos. Luffy, su héroe. Sacándola del almacén el día del robo. Cuidándola, mimándola, llenándola de cariños. Luffy dándole amor, todo el amor que le hacía falta.

" _Tienes unas manos divinas, nena. Todo lo que haces con ellas es perfecto."_

-No tienes idea de todo lo que haría contigo, Luffy -susurró para sí.

" _Tu cuerpo me necesita y el mío a ti."_

-Sí -suspiró-. Lo hace.

Tantea los labios con los dedos, recordando sus besos. Abre los ojos de golpe.

" _Tengo que llamar a Robin"_

Salta del sillón, agarra el teléfono y marcó su número.

-Em, ¿hola?

-Ro -chilló-. Soy Nami.

-No me jodas, ¿por qué gritas así? ¿Luffy está bien?

-Sí, está bien. Ya despertó.

La chica escucha a Robin gritar.

-Eso es grandioso. ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Estaba como confundido. Lo está revisando la enfermera.

Robin permanece en silencio por un rato.

-Nami, ¿qué enfermera?

El sonido de los tacones capta la atención de la pelirroja.

-Luego te llamo, Ro.

-No, Nami Esto es importante **¿Qué enfer...?**

Ya era tarde, la llamada se había caído.

-Luffy quiere verte -anunció Margaret.

Ella suelta un gritito de felicidad.

-Gracias -chilla.

Sale corriendo como una cría emocionada. Margaret la observa marcharse, y no puede más que sonreír.

-Pobre estúpida -dice para sí-. No sabe lo que le espera.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Las cosas que pasan hoy en dia... jajaja o al menos que pasaran aqui, ya nos veremos de nuevo y REVIEWS?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Tras las puertas abiertas del elevador había un mundo nuevo. Era estar en el interior de una casa moderna y decorada con la mayor elegancia que jamás haya visto Nami. Tenía una amplia sala y comedor a la vista, un pasillo mas allá que daba a un sinfín de habitaciones.

-Wow -susurró.

Transportaron a Luffy hacia una de las habitaciones. Una habitación pintada con un relajante tono verde, con una amplia cama, escritorio, una lámpara y su propio baño. Era incluso mucho más enorme que la habitación más lujosa de un hotel. Los enfermeros colocaron a Luffy sobre la cama y tras revisar que todo estuviera en orden, acabaron por marcharse. Nami suspira y se sienta en el borde de la cama, sosteniéndole la mano.

-Seremos solo tú y yo, Luffy -susurra-. Me duele mucho verte así, pero sé que te pondrás igual de pervertido y tierno que antes.

Se obliga a si misma a callar cuando escucha unos tacones que irrumpen en la habitación. Una mujer de cabello negro muy guapa la mira sin sonreírle.

\- ¿Quién es usted? -pregunta Nami

La mujer observa a Nami de arriba abajo. Casi podía jurar que la miraba con desprecio.

-Soy Margaret Parker, enfermera.

-Um -musita Nami-. ¿Y que se le ofrece?

-El doctor Holt me ha enviado para cuidar al paciente. Lo atendí mientras estuvo en el hospital.

-No me avisaron que usted estaría con nosotros.

-Seguramente se les ha olvidado. Ahora, ¿puede salirse? Voy a revisarlo.

-Veníamos con enfermeros. No encontraron nada.

-Por favor, salga. Necesito revisarlo.

Nami la miró de mala gana, pero accedió. Margaret sonrió ampliamente cuando se halló sola con él.

-Hola, Luffy -musita al acercarse-. Sé que en cualquier momento despertarás. Es una pena, porque me pagaban muy bien por mantenerte dormido. En fin -sonríe-. Cuando abras esos hermosos ojos, tendré que matarte. Lo que es terrible, porque de verdad me gustas, pero Nate me pagará muy bien por hacerlo. Lo siento, nene.

* * *

La ducha de la habitación era una total maravilla. El agua caliente consiguió romper con la tensión acumulada. Y poder usar ropa decente era mucho mejor. Pero algo realmente mejor era verlo allí, en la cama. Luffy, su gran amor, despertaría en cualquier momento. Nami se sienta en el borde de la cama mientras se seca el pelo con la toalla.

-Hola, dormilón -sonríe-. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaríamos solo? Pues parece que no. Llegó una enfermera, así que tienes que ponerte bien muy rápido para que se vaya.

Deja caer la toalla y se acerca más, hasta que puede tomarle la mano.

-No sé si recuerdes que en un mes es mi cumpleaños. Quiero que me ayudes a preparar un pastel. Aunque lo único que quiero de regalo es que me hagas el amor -suspira-. Tienes que despertar, Luffy. Me duele verte así.

Nami se muerde el labio para contener el sollozo.

\- ¿Sabes? Aun me acuerdo cómo nos conocimos -suelta una carcajada-. Acababas de mudarte a Canadá y no sabias donde estaba tu salón. Me preguntaste a mí y casi me ahogo. Ningún chico solía acercarse a mí de la forma en que lo hiciste tú, sonriéndome tan coqueto y tierno a la vez.

Observó el rostro de él.

-Yo quería besarte. Sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste de Canadá.

Se recuesta un poco de su pecho sin lastimarlo, de modo que sus bocas quedan muy cerca.

-No puedo olvidar los besos que me diste -jadea-. Ni la forma en la que me tocabas, maldito pervertido.

Presionó un poco los labios contra los de Luffy, saboreando con cariño la calidez de sus labios secos. El beso se convirtió en uno un poco más intenso, luego más, más, más. Nami se volvió esclava de su propio deseo, de su añoranza más deseada. Pero Luffy no estaba despierto para satisfacerla.

Nami escuchó un gemido.

Al abrir los ojos, observó a un Luffy cansado, pálido y fatigado. Pero despierto.

Nami tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar y a gritar como una niña que se despierta en la mañana para abrir sus obsequios de Navidad. Los ojos de Luffy se abrían y se cerraban en repetidas ocasiones.

-Despertaste -susurró contenta.

Luffy intenta contestarle, pero le pesa la boca.

\- ¿Qué tal te sientes? -pregunta ella-. ¿Necesitas algo?

Él sigue sin responderle, sólo la mira.

-Estaba muy preocupada ¿Sientes algún dolor? ¿Necesitas alguna medicina o un poco de agua?

Él asiente.

-Agua -susurra roncamente.

Nami salta de la cama y sirve un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal. Ayuda a Luffy a tomarla, sin que se le derrame encima.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? -vuelve a preguntarle.

-Me...la cabeza.

\- ¿Dolor de cabeza? -él asiente-. Debe ser porque estás despertando ¿Qué más sientes?

-Me...duele...el cuerpo.

-Dame un segundo, ¿sí? -él asiente-. Ya regreso.

Nami sale de la habitación como una bala a buscar a Margaret.

Nami observa a Margaret sobre el sofá, deslizando los pulgares por la pantalla del móvil. La chica parece no notarla, porque permanece quieta.

\- ¿Margaret? -dice Nami.

La aludida da un salto, visiblemente asustada. Le lanza a la morena una mirada preñada de molestia.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -dice.

-Um, sí. Luffy, em, despertó. Tal vez deberías...

Margaret salta del asiento, caminando a toda velocidad hacia la habitación. Una Nami confundida permanece en la sala, dándole tiempo y espacio a Margaret para atenderlo. Se deja caer sobre el sofá mientras se abraza a ella misma. La emoción y la alegría de saberlo despierto y sano la cubre como un suave manto de seda. No puede evitar sonreír, presa de la satisfacción más grata. Permanece pacientemente sentada, contando mentalmente los minutos que faltaban para volver con él.

Margaret entra a la habitación donde está un Luffy cansado y pálido. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la mano posada suavemente sobre su frente. Se le veía débil, pero muy guapo.

" _Lástima que tendré que matarte"_

Margaret se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención de él.

\- ¿Luffy? -musita con voz quejumbrosa.

El aludido aparta la mano de su frente y enfoca su campo visual en ella.

-Hola, Luffy -musita Margaret-. Yo...

-Antes -hace una mueca- quiero preguntar...Esa mujer...Nami -vuelve a hacer una mueca-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Margaret pestañea.

\- ¿No la recuerdas?

-Claro que sí, ¿pero qué hace en Inglaterra? -frunce el ceño-. ¿Y dónde estoy?

\- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

-Recuerdo que la última vez que vi a Nami me marchaba de Canadá. No sé que hace aquí, sea donde sea que estemos.

Margaret lucha por contener una sonrisa.

" _De modo que no te acuerdas, ¿eh?_ -dijo para sí-. _Esto es perfecto"_

Margaret estalla en un llanto falso. Luffy, sorprendido, intenta sentarse.

-Oh, mi Luffy -chilla-. No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de nada.

\- ¿De qué me debo acordar? -frunce el ceño-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Esa mujer, Nami, hizo que te lastimaran. Le pagó a unos sujetos para asesinarte.

El corazón de Luffy dio un vuelco. No, no puede ser. Esa no era la tierna Nami que recordaba.

-No... ¿De qué hablas?

-Trató de matarme para separarnos, Luffy -se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras fingía el llanto-. Éramos tan felices hasta que ella apareció. Está tan obsesionada contigo que no quiere vernos juntos. Quiso matarte y también a mí.

-A... ¿ti? ¿Por qué?

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, Luffy. Un hijo de los dos.

Margaret volvió a estallar en un llanto mucho más falso. El pecho de Luffy se comprimió. No puede ser. ¿Nami? No, Nami era la chica más dulce que había conocido. No puede dañar a nadie. ¿Y esa mujer, quien era? ¿Por qué no podía recordarla? ¿Por qué no podía recordar que esperaba un hijo suyo? Pero viéndola en ese estado, llorosa y temblorosa, no podía dudar que era cierto.

Su Nami, la niña dulce, había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba ahora un demonio, un monstruo, que quiso acabar con su hijo. Una desilusión cruzó su pecho. Si realmente había intentado un acto tan bárbaro, no dudaría en hacerla pagar.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Doble capitulo largo... ;) :)  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Nami camina de aquí para allá, nerviosa. Hace casi quince minutos Margaret había entrado en la habitación de Luffy y no había salido a dar noticias. En su interior presentía lo peor.

-No, Nami -se dijo a sí misma-. Él va a estar bien.

Nerviosa, terminó por desplomarse nuevamente en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los recuerdos. Luffy, su héroe. Sacándola del almacén el día del robo. Cuidándola, mimándola, llenándola de cariños. Luffy dándole amor, todo el amor que le hacía falta.

* * *

" _Tienes unas manos divinas, nena. Todo lo que haces con ellas es perfecto."_

* * *

-No tienes idea de todo lo que haría contigo, Luffy -susurró para sí.

* * *

" _Tu cuerpo me necesita y el mío a ti."_

* * *

-Sí -suspiró-. Lo hace.

Tantea los labios con los dedos, recordando sus besos. Abre los ojos de golpe.

" _Tengo que llamar a Robin"_

Salta del sillón, agarra el teléfono y marcó su número.

-Em, ¿hola?

-Ro -chilló-. Soy Nami.

-No moleste ¿por qué gritas así? ¿Luffy está bien?

-Sí, está bien. Ya despertó.

La chica escucha a Robin gritar.

-Eso es grandioso. ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Estaba como confundido. Lo está revisando la enfermera.

Robin permanece en silencio por un rato.

-Nami, _¿qué enfermera?_

El sonido de los tacones capta la atención de la pelirroja.

-Luego te llamo, Ro.

-No, Nami Esto es importante **¿Qué enfer...?**

Ya era tarde, la llamada se había caído.

-Luffy quiere verte -anunció Margaret.

Ella suelta un gritito de felicidad.

-Gracias -chilla.

Sale corriendo como una cría emocionada. Margaret la observa marcharse, y no puede más que sonreír.

 _-Pobre estúpida_ -dice para sí-. _No sabe lo que le espera._

Nami entra en silencio a la habitación de Luffy. Le temblaban las manos, las rodillas, le dolía la cabeza. Tenía la boca seca. Por el contrario, vio a un Luffy tranquilo recostado cómodamente sobre la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido. Su rostro no lucía del todo sereno. Parecía preso de algún problema. Tal vez frustración. Seguro no sabe qué hace aquí.

\- ¿Luffy? -lo llamó bajito. Si estaba dormido, no quería despertarlo.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe, como si la estuviese esperando. La sola idea la hizo sonreír, pero los nervios no acababan por abandonarla de una buena vez. Después de un año, tenía devuelta a su Luffy.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -le pregunta.

Luffy traga saliva y le asiente.

-Qué bueno -da saltitos hacia él-. He estado deseando tanto que despertaras.

Desliza la mano hacia Luffy, pero él se la aparta de un tirón.

-No me toques -le gruñe.

La sonrisa de Nami desaparece.

\- ¿Te lastimé?

Él suelta una carcajada seca.

-Mírame -musita furioso-. Estoy en una cama por tu culpa.

Nami controla un sollozo.

-Lo dices por... -jadea-. Lo sé, yo...

-No trates de disculparte. Tuviste dos años sanos, yo no.

-Lo sé, pero te juro que...

-Solo cállate, maldita sea -grita-. No sé qué carajos haces aquí, pero te quiero lejos. Es más, quiero que te largues. No quiero salir de esta habitación y encontrarte por ningún lado.

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a desbordarse.

-Por favor, Luffy -se acercó un poco a él-. Podemos arreglarlo.

Furioso, Luffy se puso en pie débilmente, sosteniendo a la chica del brazo y empujándola hacia la puerta.

-Yo creí que eras una buena chica -gruñe-. Pero las mujeres bonitas siempre están podridas por dentro.

Luffy abre la puerta y vuelve a tirar de ella. Tropieza y cae al suelo. Sus ojos llorosos chocan con los de él, fríos.

-Me das asco -musita.

Se da la puerta y se pierde tras la puerta de la habitación, dejando a una Nami deshecha y arruinada.

* * *

Él no podía sentirse peor. El dolor en el cuerpo, el mareo, el dolor de cabeza; cosas simples que podía soportar. La herida sangrante invisible, el malestar en el pecho, la terrible desilusión; eso era insoportable. No podía escapar de los ojos de Nami, que brillaban ante el dolor, la pena, el abandono. Que lloraban ante él, que sufrían. ¿Por qué iba a sufrir y llorar si había intentado matar a su familia?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras soltaba un gruñido. Valía mierda ahora mismo. Ser atropellado por un tren, que le dispararan mil veces, que le rompieran los huesos. Nada podía ser más doloroso que todo aquello que tenia metido en el pecho.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama para encontrar descanso, pero de esto no podía escapar. Sus ojos, aquel dolor en ellos, la pena que los embargaba. Algo no le encajaba, algo estaba mal, pero no podía distinguir que mierda estaba pasando. Esa mujer, esa nueva Nami, había intentado acabar con su hijo y una mujer que no recordaba.

Escuchó a lo lejos un teléfono que sonaba y sonaba. El timbre insistente y asfixiante comenzaba a molestarle. A los pocos minutos el sonido cesa. Un par de segundos más tarde vuelve a comenzar. Molesto, se tambalea lentamente hasta la puerta. Apenas la abre un poco, incapaz de salir. Reconoce la voz de Nami al contestar el teléfono.

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas -dice-. Quiero hablar con Zoro...No, Robin...No pienso quedarme en este asqueroso agujero... ¿Eso qué importa?...Él es solo un hijo de puta insensible como mi padre...Todos los malditos hombres son iguales...Ojalá se mueran los dos...

La boca de Luffy se seca.

-Pásame a Zoro... -esperó unos segundos-. Quiero que consigas otro lugar...No, no importa el porqué...No quiero estar aquí, punto... ¿Ese imbécil? Que se le pudran las pelotas...Tienes dos horas...Si, dos horas...Si en dos horas no me sacas de aquí, yo misma me voy -silencio-. Por mí que haga conmigo lo que quiera...Que se vaya al carajo...Ya estás advertido.

Luffy escucha un silencio más prolongado, así que dedujo que ya había colgado. Abre un poco más la puerta. Nada, nadie. El teléfono vuelve a sonar y esta vez decide ser él quien conteste.

\- ¿Hola?

No escucha ninguna respuesta.

\- ¿Hola? -repite.

-Espera, Mierda ¿Luffy?

Él frunce el ceño.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-Qué estúpido eres, ¿cómo que quien habla? Soy Zoro, ¿Quién coños más?

-No tengo la menor idea de quién eres.

-Voy a ser tu estúpido dolor de cabeza. No sé qué está pasando por allá, pero esa mujer está que echa pelos. Da igual, escucha. No puedes dejar que salga de esa propiedad.

-Es justo lo que quiero, que se marche.

-No puede, con un demonio -escucha un reguero de papeles-. Esa mujer corre peligro. Si la encuentra...

-Ella no es mi responsabilidad. Si tanto quieres protegerla, hazlo tú.

 **-La van a matar...**

Pero ya era tarde. _Luffy había colgado._

Luffy se paseaba de un lado a otro insistentemente, total y absolutamente nervioso. Llevaba horas pensando en aquellas palabras de Nami, lo que el tal Zoro le había dicho. El pecho estaba a punto de reventarle de tantas emociones, de tantas y tantas preocupaciones. Se sentía físicamente cansado, pero el agotamiento mental era peor.

Había algo dentro de él que latía con dolor y que irremediablemente comenzaba a hacerlo dudar. Tanto, que comenzó a cuestionarse diferentes cosas.

¿Quién era Margaret?

¿Cuándo la conoció?

¿Desde hace cuanto se conocían?

¿Por qué Nami estaba tan molesta con él?

¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos para que reaccionara de esa manera?

Las voces de su conciencia callaron cuando una Nami roja del coraje entró a la sala. La chica no quiso mirarlo. Si lo hacía, se le partiría el corazón. Agarró el teléfono y marcó un par de números frenéticamente.

-Mierda, contesta -esperó-. Maldita sea.

-Espero que toda esta conmoción significa que te largas de una vez.

Ya está, suficiente. La chica comienza a temblar, dejando caer el teléfono al suelo. Se ve a sí misma lanzarse contra él y proporcionarle un golpe sonoro con la palma de la mano.

-Eres un parásito de hombre. ¡Ni hombre mereces llamarte! -ríe con amargura-. _"No te lastimaría. Jamás" "Yo no voy a hacerte daño"_ -suelta un chillido-. Eres peor que él -le da un empujón-. Tú... ¡tú estás matándome!

Luffy traga saliva. Golpes invisibles se disparan hacia su cabeza, doliéndole. Algo se torna borroso. Lo ve, está ahí.

Un recuerdo.

* * *

" _Yo estoy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí, Luffy -se pasó la mano por el pelo-. Me descubría pensándote a menudo ¿Y tú? -rió con amargura-. Tú te rodeabas de chicas guapas de tu curso. Yo...me sentía de la mierda. Siempre fui el juguetito de la escuela, tú el chico popular. Soñaba que algún día tú podrías fijarte en mí..."_

* * *

Cierra los ojos y se rinde ante el dolor.

-Te odio -gruñe Nami.

Demasiado confundido, no es capaz de ver como la chica se lanza sobre él para golpearlo, ni como dos brazos de dos personas la sostienen lejos de él, ni como una chica los mira a los dos, total y absolutamente confundida.

-Para haberlo extrañado, la verdad luces más como si fueras capaz de matarlo -la escucha decir a Robin.

" _Matarlo"._

La palabra late en su mente.

-Es justo lo que quiero ¡Matarlo, hacerlo pedazos! ¡Por imbécil!

-Ya cállate -le dice el chico-. Me pones los pelos de punta.

La chica sigue forcejeando.

-Robin -gruñe el chico-. Estás a dos minutos de quedarte sin mejor amiga, porque voy a usar mis putas balas si no se queda quieta.

-Nami -chilla Robin-. Por una vez, ya quédate quieta.

La chica continúa forcejeando.

-Joder -le da un golpe en el pecho a Luffy-. ¿Qué coños le hiciste?

-Disculpa, ¿yo? Eso debes preguntárselo a ella.

-No me estés jodiendo. Ha estado horas volviéndome loca porque ya iba a verte -la señala-. Y ahora quiere matarte.

-Pues claro -chilla Nami-. Es un cerdo maldito e inútil.

Él soltó un gruñido.

-Cuida tus palabras, niña.

La chica le lanza una patada, pero Zoro consigue alejarla de él.

-No sé como mierda me pude enamorar de ti -sus ojos se humedecieron-. Nadie jamás ha conseguido humillarme tanto. Ni siquiera...

Nami prefirió callar. No quería recordarlo, no a él, no a ese monstruo. Consigue zafarse de Zoro y corre a una de las habitaciones, ocultándose del monstruo que estaba amenazándola.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nos vemos... espero vernos pronto y no se olviden de ver el especial de one piece ,mugiwaras vs foxy el zorro plateado, esta navidad ;) :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

El ambiente en el comedor era tenso. Robin y Zoro se sentaban juntos, Luffy frente a Zoro, y los otros tres asientos permanecieron vacios el resto de la cena. Nami no había querido estar en la mesa. Robin había tardado su buen rato en convencerla de que no podía irse de esa propiedad. La peliroja aceptó, pero no quería ver a Luffy.

"Mejor",pensó él.

-Bueno -habló Robin-. Tenemos que resolver este lío.

Luffy comenzó a dar suaves golpes sobre el plato con el tenedor sin mirar a Robin.

-Hasta donde yo lo veo -dijo-, las cosas están bastante claras.

-No si solo recuerdas a la Nami de la escuela. Por favor, tiene veinticinco. Hace mil dejó de ser una chiquilla.

-Si lo de que no es una chiquilla ya me lo creo. La chiquilla se convirtió en un monstruo.

Robin acabó por golpear la mesa con las palmas abiertas.

-Un monstruo con el que te acostaste -gruñe enojada.

Él sonríe a modo de burla.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo, ella? Temo que te ha mentido.

-Joder -gruñe Zoro-. ¿Cómo va a mentirnos? Coby te ha visto tirándotela.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Trabajaba en la misma división que tú, pero quiso trabajar en Canadá por su esposa. No seas bruto ¿Cómo demonios te vas a acordar si perdiste la memoria?

Luffy alza la mirada, desafiándolos.

-De entre los dos, a la única que recuerdo es a Robin -se pone en pie-. Y honestamente no tengo los mejores recuerdos.

Furioso, Zoro se pone de pie y se precipita hacia él, pero Robin consigue contenerlo.

-No le hagas caso -gruñe -. Obviamente es un imbécil. Ya me queda claro que lo mejor para Nami es largarse de aquí y sacarte de su vida.

-No pongas a tu amiga como una santa, Robin. No tienes idea de la asquerosidad que fue capaz.

-Dios, Luffy -chilla-. Ella solo te amó. Mientras tú estás aquí creándote ideas idiotas en la cabeza, ella debe estar en esa habitación llorando.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, él escucha como la puerta de la habitación se abre.

-Estás mal, Ro -Nami sonríe-. Yo no lloro por la porquería.

Luffy le lanza una mirada de desafío.

-Cree que tiene derecho a pisotearme, pero no se lo voy a permitir -le lanza una mirada de desprecio-. Dijiste que te daba asco, ¿no? Pues es lo mismo que siento por ti.

A Luffy se le seca la boca, pero no dice nada. La chica mira insistentemente a Robin.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Robin asiente y desaparece con Nami tras la puerta de la habitación.

Nami consigue cerrar valientemente la puerta de la habitación, presionando la espalda contra la misma y cerrando los ojos para recobrar la respiración.

-Necesitas terapia -musita Robin.

El rostro de la chica se descompone antes de desplomarse totalmente contra el suelo lloriqueando.

-Estaba mejor pensando que me había abandonado -se abraza a sí misma-. Siento que me estoy muriendo.

-Oh, Nami -Robin se desploma frente a ella-. Tal vez solo hay que esperar a que recuerde todo.

\- ¡No me importa! -chilló dolida-. Luffy me está haciendo mucho daño con sus palabras.

Cuando Nami consigue levantar la cabeza, su rostro está cubierto por las lágrimas.

-Quería tanto estar con él, volver a verlo -gimotea-. Y de verdad me odia.

-Seguro está confundido.

-Pero él sabe que por mi culpa estuvo en coma, que le dispararon. Me lo dijo, sí lo recuerda. Recuerda que fue mi papá.

-No estoy entendiendo nada, con un carajo. De verdad. Tuvimos que regresar por el asunto de la enfermera.

-No sé donde está y ni me preguntes. No quiero saber nada.

-Es que no sé de donde rayos salió la enfermera. Luffy no la necesitaba. Para eso estabas tú.

-Dijo que la mandó tu padre.

-Papá nunca me dijo nada, joder.

-Se le habrá olvidado, yo que sé.

La chica vuelve a dejar caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-No te pongas a llorar -chilla Robin-. Tienes que decirme dónde está esa mujer.

-Ro, por favor. Déjame en paz.

\- ¡Dime, ya!

La chica levanta el rostro.

\- ¡Ya déjame en paz! -sus ojos se humedecen-. Si quieres saber quién es esa mujer, pues búscala tú misma ¡Déjame sola!

* * *

Robin camina de aquí para allá, abriendo y cerrando puertas sin detenerse. Zoro la ayudaba, casi igual de frenético.

-Tardamos mucho en llegar aquí -Robin suelta un gemido-. ¿Y si ya se fue?

-Es lo más probable. No puedo alertar a nadie, se supone que no sepan que estamos aquí.

-Me preocupa que se halla metido como enfermera.

\- ¿Le preguntaste el nombre?

-Si te digo que me echó de la habitación... Está hecha pedazos.

-No es para menos. La verdad no reconozco a ese Luffy.

-Yo menos -hace una mueca-. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

-Tal vez sepamos más cuando descubramos quien es esa mujer.

-Intentaré charlar con Nami más tarde, cuando esté más tranquila.

Apenas pudo cerrar los ojos, Nami comenzó a tener pesadillas. En el sueño estaba Luffy sentado en una silla de cuero roja, burlándose de ella. La chica estaba sobre una cama, llorando y totalmente arruinada. Tenía marcas en la piel, pero no recordaba habérselas hecho o recibido. Luffy seguía obsequiándole una sonrisa cruel, disfrutando de su dolor. Tras él comienza a surgir una sombra, que comienza a recordar con pánico.

Su primer novio, su primera relación, _su violador._

-Por favor -musita-. Ya no más.

Observa a Luffy que se levanta, acercándose a ella. Está desnudo, no así sus ojos. Había perversión, crueldad y una gran disposición de hacerle daño. Cuando lo tiene sobre ella, cuando cree sentir los golpes y los puñetazos, acaba por despertar en medio de un grito frío.

Al abrir los ojos se topó con la oscuridad de la habitación. Presiona ambas manos contra su boca para contener el grito. Cuando comienza a recordar la pesadilla, sus ojos rápidamente se llenan de lágrimas. Ya esto era demasiado. El dolor estaba quitándole el oxigeno con cruel determinación.

Se levanta de la cama y corre lejos de la habitación, olvidando por un segundo que ese no era su departamento. Al golpearse con la oscuridad, el miedo fue aumentando. Voces en su cabeza comenzaron a atormentarla.

 _"Vamos, Nami. No grites. Sería más divertido si no te negaras tanto"_

 _"Tú te lo buscaste. Pudiste cooperar más"_

-Ya -lloriquea-. Por favor, no otra vez.

Sintió como poco a poco le faltaba el aire. Los mareos iniciaron su danza, se le seca la boca.

-Robin -susurra-. Ayú...

Nami siente algo frío presionándose contra su garganta, pero estaba demasiado oscuro.

-Arriba, muñeca. Daremos un paseo.

La chica no pudo ver quién era, pero la voz era sin posibilidad de duda la de Margaret Parker.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **SORRYY... GOMEN... DESDE EL 24 DE DICIEMBRE HASTA ESTE DOMINGO ESTUVE LLENO DE FIESTAS Y NO ME ALCANZO EL TIEMPO, ESO ME PASA POR TENER MUCHOS PRIM S EN LA FAMILIA... DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PUBLICARE HASTA EL 31 DE DICIEMBRE... TODOS LOS FICS RESTANTES PARA COMENZAR EL AÑO CON NUEVOS PROYECTOS ;) :)**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, la chica se obligó a sí misma a subirse a un viejo Mustang negro. Las manos le temblaban, pero poco a poco consiguió dominar su nerviosismo extremo. Vio a Margaret entrar por el lado del conductor, sonriéndole mientras continuaba apuntándole con el arma directamente a la cabeza.

-La verdad nunca me agradaste -dice-. Eras tan ñoña. ¿De verdad crees que amar a un hombre que no te recuerda es algo romántico?

El corazón de la chica comienza a latir con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué dices? -pregunta sin voz.

Margaret suelta una carcajada.

-La verdad no creí que fueras tan tonta, pero bueno -silbó una melodía-. Tenía esperanzas de quedarme con ustedes un poco más, pero creo que tus amigos no querían compartir el espacio.

 _"Robin y Zoro"_

-Ellos sabían que no eras enfermera -dijo la chica.

-No sé que saben, pero sé que quedarme allí era una idiotez -presiona el arma contra la cabeza de la chica-. Todo por culpa de tu boquita, cielo.

-Eso te ganas por ser una perra -gruñe.

Margaret inhala profundamente, cabreadísima.

-No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad? El no saber callarte -le sonríe-. Descuida. Iremos a un lugar donde la pasaremos de bomba, y aprovecharé para enseñarte un par de cosas.

Robin bosteza mientras abre la puerta de la habitación. El pasillo era terriblemente oscuro, y le daba miedo la oscuridad. Sin embargo, moría por un poco de agua. Da la media vuelta hacia la cama y sacude el brazo de Zoro.

-Guapo -susurra-. Despierta.

Zoro protesta bajito.

-Vamos, nene -se ríe-. Despiértate unos minutitos.

Él suelta un gruñido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo mucha sed.

-Robin -gruñe-. Solo ve a la cocina.

-Es que me da miedo la oscuridad -vuelve a sacudirle el brazo cuando ve que va quedándose dormido nuevamente-. Por favor.

Zoro acaba por ceder, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole enternecido.

\- ¿De verdad le temes a la oscuridad?

-Es un miedo común -vuelve a sacudirle el brazo-. Acompáñame.

-Bien -se quita las sábanas de encima-. Me debes un orgasmo por esto.

-Dalo por hecho.

Robin da saltitos pequeños, llevándoselo del brazo casi a tirones. Zoro desliza la mano hacia la suya, y unidas se las lleva al corazón. Robin se animó a respirar tranquila. La oscuridad en ese momento no parecía tan mala. A medida que se acercaban a la cocina, comenzaba a hacer más frío. Zoro frunce el ceño y alcanza el interruptor.

La puerta de entrada y la habitación de Nami estaban abiertas.

-Ve a la habitación de tu amiga.

Robin corre hacia la habitación. Zoro corre hacia la de Luffy, abriendo la puerta con tanto ruido que termina por despertarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta medio dormido.

Ignorándolo, camina de vuelta a Robin. Cuando pasa por la habitación de Nami, lanza una mirada de extrañeza. La maleta que le había preparado Robin seguía en la esquina. Su chica estaba pálida, lo que le provoca un nudo en el estómago.

-Nami no está -murmura ella con la voz seca.

Zoro se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Joder -susurra.

Robin se desploma en el sofá, mientras observa como Zoro revisa una y otra vez cada una de las habitaciones.

-Aquí no está -se pasa la mano por el pelo-. Voy a cambiarme. Voy a peinar la zona.

Luffy se asoma justo cuando Robin se levanta de un salto.

-Yo voy contigo.

Él agita la cabeza.

-No, de ninguna manera.

-Es mi mejor amiga, Zoro.

-Esto es cosa seria, ¿entiendes? No me voy a ir por ahí contigo. Me distraerías.

-Ya te dije que voy contigo. La conozco mejor de lo que puedes conocerla tú con su expediente. Tal vez solo quiso alejarse de Luffy.

Luffy frunce el ceño. Zoro suspira.

\- ¿Crees que se haya ido por eso?

-Está muy herida. Él la ha lastimado. Sé que quiere alejarse de él.

Zoro permanece en silencio mientras desliza los ojos por la habitación.

-No quiero que te asustes -le toma las manos-. No se fue, al menos no a voluntad.

Robin se pone pálida. Luffy, escondido, siente algo en el estómago que comienza a dolerle.

-No es cierto -jadea ella-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-La maleta que le preparamos sigue en la habitación. La vi hace unos minutos cuando pasé por allí.

-Espera, ¿qué...intentas decirme?

-Robin, la puerta de su habitación y la del ascensor estaban abiertas.

-Se supone que nadie sabía dónde estábamos -gimoteó-. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ella entonces?

-Recuerda que está esa mujer, la enfermera.

A Luffy se le calentó la sangre.

-Nami nunca me dijo su nombre -se cubre el rostro con ambas manos-. Y ese hombre, Zoro. Dijiste que hará lo que sea por tener a Nami.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte. No creo que la enfermera tenga que ver con Doflamingo. Creo más que tenga tratos con Nate.

-No me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo. Nate es como otro grano en el culo.

-Deberías tomarte una copa de algo. Iré a cambiarme.

-Te dije que voy contigo, y es mi última palabra.

El auto se detiene cerca de una pequeña pista aérea, que tiene la pinta de llevar tiempo sin usarse. Los nervios hace mucho ya se habían escapado de ella. Lo único que se sacudía dentro de su vientre era el deseo de estrangular a Margaret. El arma apuntaba a sus costillas.

-Espero que te guste viajar en avión -le sonríe-. ¿Has ido a Colombia?

La chica agita la cabeza despacio.

-Tengo un amigo que desea verte. Nos está esperando en italia.

-Un hijo de puta igual que tú.

-Voy a meterte un plomazo si vuelves a insultarme -gruñe.

-Adelante. No me importa.

-Dios, me das asco. ¿De verdad te echas a morir porque un hombre no te hace caso?

La chica no le contesta. Continua mirando la pista aérea fijamente. Margaret sale del coche y en pocos segundos está parada junto a la puerta del pasajero, apuntándole con el arma.

-Baja, nena. El avión espera por nosotras.

Luffy se paseaba de manera insistente por la sala. Pese a no recordar parte de su vida, no había experimentado la sensación de estar solo. No como ahora, aprisionado por esas paredes. La sensación de estar cometiendo error tras error comenzó a aumentar cuando Zoro y Robin salieron a buscar a la chica.

Nami Hyde.

Su nombre es casi como cuchillas, pequeñas y dolorosas cuchillas que se le incrustan en el cuerpo cada vez que respira. Cuando cierra los ojos al caer sobre el sofá, destellos de memoria le vienen a la mente.

* * *

— _¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó._

— _Cansada —bostezó—. Muy cansada._

— _Ven._

 _Luffy se hizo a un lado, para darle espacio. Nami permaneció allí, inmóvil. Se ruborizó._

— _Pensé que...dormiría en la otra habitación._

 _Él le sonrió lascivo._

— _¿Me tienes miedo, Nami?_

 _La chica se ruborizó aun más._

— _No._

— _Entonces ven. Duerme conmigo._

 _Ella se mordió el labio y caminó lenta hacia la cama. Al sentir el colchón contra su espalda, todos sus músculos se aflojaron. Necesitaba descansar. Se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda a él. Cerró los ojos y se arropó. Estaba agotada. Luffy le pasó el brazo por encima del vientre. Nami se sobresaltó._

— _Tranquila, chérie*. No voy a hacerte daño —le dio un beso en la cabeza. Aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello—. Descansa._

 _Sintió una punzada en la cabeza, que acabó por darle un recuerdo más._

— _Luffy, ¿qué haces? —la voz de Nami tembló. Estaba nerviosa._

 _Él soltó una risa ronca mientras abría los ojos. Le acarició las piernas suavemente, deleitándose del exquisito tacto de su piel. Nami cerró los ojos, incapaz de contener el placer que crecía en su vientre._

— _N-no. Luffy, esto..._

— _¿No está bien? —le sonrió—. Somos adultos, Sum. Y los dos lo deseamos —acarició la curva de sus caderas—. ¿A caso tú no?_

 _Ella soltó un gemido._

— _Eso es, Nami. Ya me respondiste._

 _Y el siguiente gemido solo le sirvió para asaltar su boca. Nami quedó sin aliento mientras aquella boca caliente y experta la hacía estremecerse. La sujetó con fuerza de la cintura mientras la colocaba bajo la protección de su cuerpo._

— _¿Confías en mí, Nami?_

 _Ella jadeó, cuando la experta boca comenzó a bajar hasta sus pechos._

— _¿Lo haces?_

— _Sí._

 _Y volvió a asaltar su boca, con besos fuertes y calientes. Pasó su mano por sus muslos, quemándole la piel, y subió hasta el vientre. Cuando Nami vino a reaccionar, estaba solo en bragas. Su cuerpo tembló. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa._

— _¿Nami, estás bien? —le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Luffy quedó perdido, absorbido, por aquellos ojos miel—. Si no quieres, no lo hacemos._

 _Jadeó ¿De verdad quería detenerse? A tientas, logró sentarse en la cama sobre sus rodillas. El rubor le cubrió el rostro al ver sus pechos desnudos. Intentó cubrirse con la mano, pero él la detuvo._

— _Estás preciosa como sea, Nami —le pasó una mano por los brazos desnudos—. Tienes una piel muy suave._

— _Luffy, basta —ella volvió a estremecerse bajo sus palabras._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

 _Nami jadeó._

— _No puedo..._

— _¿Por qué? —le acarició la curva de sus caderas—. Puedo ver que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo._

— _No es eso._

— _¿Entonces?_

 _Nami suspiró._

— _Hace tres años yo...salí con alguien —dejó caer la cabeza—. Quería que tuviésemos sexo y yo acepté, pero...fue muy bruto conmigo ¿Entiendes? Me...me lastimó y..._

— _Temes que yo haga lo mismo..._

 _Luffy suelta un chillido mientras se presiona la cabeza. Le duele, realmente le duele, pero los azotes de los recuerdos continúan._

— _Luffy..._

— _Sh... —rosó su cuello con la punta de la nariz—. Hueles tan bien —le acarició el brazo—. Tienes una piel tan suave._

 _Nami jadeó._

— _Luffy..._

 _Luffy dejó reguero de besos por el cuello, el hombro y subió hasta la mandíbula. La besó suave y mordisqueó sus labios._

— _Sabes tan jodidamente bien, mujer._

 _Nami gimió y buscó su boca para besarlo._

— _Luffy..._

— _¿Mm? —ronroneó en su boca, incapaz de separarse._

— _Necesito...decirte algo._

— _Ajá... —la animó antes de besarla de nuevo._

— _Luffy, te amo._

* * *

Suelta un chillido más fuerte, y prisionero del dolor acaba por perder el conocimiento.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno...tuve algunos percanses los primeros dias de enero y por ello me aleje de aqui al igual que un horrible dolor de cabeza...y por recomedacion me pidieron no usar la computadora por unos dias... dejando eso claro, vuelvo para terminar los dos fics restantes y adaptar unos nuevos ;) :)**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Zoro se tantea el arma que tiene en el bolsillo trasero. Robin lo sigue con cuidado, caminando sobre el terreno rocoso.

-Comienzo a dudar seriamente que haya venido por aquí -murmura ella.

-Ya te lo dije: no se fue, se la llevaron.

-Sí, ¿pero a dónde?

-Si lo supiera, no estaríamos aquí.

Zoro se detiene de golpe al escuchar un ruido. Pasos, eran pasos. Se gira rápidamente y oculta a Robin con su cuerpo, apuntando hacia la amenaza.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Los pasos no ceden; siguen avanzando.

-Alto o disparo.

La maleza se agita por un par de manos, que descubren en segundos un rostro.

-Luffy -musita Zoro, bajando el arma-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por un segundo, Zoro creyó haber recuperado a su colega. Iba vestido como era habitual y portaba un arma en la mano derecha y otra en el cinturón.

-De verdad, Zoro, no estoy para dar explicaciones -se acerca lentamente-. Acabo de meterme tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿Encontraste a Nami?

Robin empuja a Zoro para abrirse paso.

\- ¿Tenemos la puta cara de haberla encontrado? Y te advierto una cosa, poco hombre: si trajiste esas armas para hacerle daño a mi amiga, voy a dispararte primero en las pelotas y te va a doler.

-Duele -asiente-. Pero no quiero hacerle nada. Quiero una oportunidad. Tengo que explicarle algunas cosas.

Robin parpadea.

-Entonces, ¿ya la recuerdas?

Luffy asiente.

-Zoro, Debimos haberlo golpeado en la cabeza desde el principio.

- _Robin_ -murmura Zoro.

-No, tiene razón -dice Luffy-. Le prometí que no iba a lastimarla, y lo hice. Dejé que esa mujer me llenara la cabeza de ideas.

Zoro frunce el ceño.

-Espera, ¿qué mujer?

-Una enfermera, se llama Margaret. Me hizo creer que éramos pareja y que Nami había intentado asesinarla, ya que esperaba un hijo mío.

-Pero qué pendejo eres -gruñe Robin.

Luffy hizo una mueca, dándole la razón.

-Sólo quiero saber dónde está.

Zoro traga saliva.

-A medida que avancemos te contaré. Pero créeme, no te gustará.

* * *

Nami se tambaleó un poco al bajar del avión. Sentía el arma presionada contra su espalda, obligándola a moverse con rapidez.

-Bienvenida a Italia -escucha decir a Margaret.

\- ¿Realmente lo disfrutas, verdad?

-No puedo decir lo contrario, te mentiría -le da dos golpecitos con el arma-. Camina.

La chica obedece.

\- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-No hagas preguntas, ¿quieres? Camina hacia el auto.

La chica caminó hacia el Mercedes plateado. Un hombre estaba sentado de conductor, otro atrás de pasajero.

-Abre la puerta y entra.

La chica obedece. El rostro en el interior le sonríe y siente que le tiemblan las rodillas cuando lo reconoce.

 **-O-**

 _-Hola, hola._

 _Nami se giró hacia la voz. Nunca lo había visto, estaba segura. Era rubio, de piel bronceada y gafas rosa oscuro. Daba miedo, tanto que ocultaba perfectamente su atractivo._

 _\- ¿Q-quien es usted?_

 _El hombre le sonrió._

 _-Tu padre me conocía._

 _\- ¿Trabajabas para mi padre?_

 _-No. Quise ver muerto a tu padre -apuntó a Luffy-. Igual a él. De hecho, quiero ver muerto a todos los que han querido atraparme._

 _\- ¿Quién eres?_

 _-Me llamo Donquixote Doflamingo , preciosa. Tu papi quiso arrestarme, pero murió en el intento. Como lo hará este poli._

 _Nami contuvo el aliento._

 _-Aunque -se acercó a ella-. Podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión._

 **-O-**

-Doflamingo -murmura la chica.

Él le sonríe.

-Veo que me recuerdas, encanto.

-Quisiera no poder hacerlo, pero sí.

Observa a la chica de arriba abajo.

-Me pones al cien -le guiña el ojo-. Entra.

-No -gruñe.

Margaret presiona el arma contra la cabeza, así que termina cediendo. La puerta se cierra y ve que Margaret da la vuelta para entrar por la otra puerta.

-Arranca -le indica Doflamingo al chofer.

La chica intenta alejarse de Doflamingo lo más que le es posible, pero él termina por colocar su mano sobre su muslo, deslizando la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. La chica comienza a sentir asco.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Margaret ¿Mataste ya al policía?

Los ojos de Nami se abren de golpe. Hablaban de Luffy, estaba segura.

-Luffy…Luffy ya está bien muerto.

La chica cierra los ojos, y el dolor se expande por su pecho demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo iba a saber ahora si era verdad?

* * *

 **Unas horas antes...**

* * *

-El lugar es seguro -murmuró Zoro.

A Luffy le pareció de todo menos seguro. Era una casucha vieja en medio de la nada, alejado de todo, que parecía caerse en pedazos. Pero estaba bien por ahora. Todo lo que quería saber es donde estaba Nami y como encontrarla. Lo demás, desde el peligro a que la casa les cayera encima a que los encontraran, sea quienes sean los que los buscaban, le parecía insignificante.

-Zoro -musitó Robin-. Necesito tu teléfono.

Zoro frunce el ceño, pero termina cediendo. Robin se aleja considerablemente de ellos.

-No sé ni cuanto llevamos caminando -musita Zoro, dejándose caer sobre un viejo sofá cubierto de polvo.

-Casi dos horas -dice Luffy-. Termina de contarme.

Zoro toma una gran bocanada de aire.

-Cuando te sacamos del hospital,Doflamingo apareció de momento. No sé cómo se enteró, pero suponemos que es por el asunto de que te habían asignado su caso. Soltó un disparo; fue cuando Nami se detuvo. Temo que fue ahí cuando el juego y la cacería de policías se le pusieron aun más interesantes. Sé que se sintió atraído por la chica, así que la saqué de ahí lo más pronto que pude. Temo que no ha sido suficiente. Doflamingo está obsesionado con ella.

-Insinúas que él la tiene.

Zoro lanza una mirada cautelosa a Robin, que está hablando con alguien por el móvil.

-Quiero inclinarme más por la opción de que su padre la tiene y que ha hecho esto para separarla de ti -hace una mueca-. Pero tengo mis sospechas. Pienso que Doflamingo está más cerca de la chica de lo que desearíamos.

Luffy cierra las dos manos en un puño, totalmente impotente.

-Si de verdad él la tiene, temo que no voy a llegar a tiempo -suelta una maldición-. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

-No podías recordarla. Eso le fue muy útil a esa mujer.

-Yo prometí que la cuidaría, que no iba a lastimarla -tensa la mandíbula-. Y si Doflamingo realmente la tiene, es como si la estuviera lastimando de nuevo. Porque yo provoqué esto. Si no la hubiese tratado de tal manera, ella habría estado durmiendo conmigo. Al menos hubiese escuchado el forcejeo.

-No hubo forcejeo, por Dios -gruñe-. ¿Crees que si lo hubiese habido fuéramos capaces de no escucharlos? Nami tiene tremendos pulmones.

-No creo que se haya ido así como así.

-Tal vez la obligaron, o la amenazaron con hacerle daño a alguien. O simplemente había un arma de por medio. No lo sé.

-No necesito no saber nada, sino todo lo contrario.

Robin se acerca justo antes de colgar.

-Hay un aeropuerto abandonado cerca de aquí, como a unos diez minutos en coche. Creen que se ha estado utilizado de mano de narcotraficantes.

Zoro frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? -pregunta.

-Mi ex esposo. Me debía un favor.

-Espera, ¿estuviste casada?

-Hay cosas de mí que aun no te he contado, discúlpame.

-Creo que es una de esas cosas que debes empezar a decir cuando" _inicias otra relación."_

-No me gusta hablar de él, ¿entiendes? La cosa es que le cobré un favorcito.

\- ¿Qué favorcito?

-Que firmara los papeles del divorcio sin armarle una escena -se cruza de brazos-. ¿Quieres seguir hablando de él o prefieren que les diga lo que supe?

Zoro suelta un bufido, pero deja que hable.

-Hace unas horas despegó un avión. Se cree que despegó de la misma pista aérea abandonada.

\- ¿Y tu -dibuja unas comillas en el aire- _"ex"_ como lo sabe?

Robin pone los ojos en blanco.

-Tiene un amigo aquí que trabaja con asuntos internos e investiga sobre esa base aérea.

Zoro decide únicamente lanzarle una mirada oscura, celosa. Luffy da un paso hacia ella.

\- ¿Eso fue todo lo que te dijo?

Ella asiente.

\- ¿No saben hacia donde fue ese avión?

-Solo saben que salió de Japón. Se les hace difícil rastrearlos cuando abandonan el país.

Luffy suelta una maldición. Con la mano cerrada en un puño golpea con fuerza la pared de madera, creando un hoyo. Revisa las armas en su cinturón y se apresura a salir.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -chilla Robin.

-Voy a buscar a mi mujer -guarda un arma en el cinturón mientras continua sosteniendo la otra en la mano-. Si ese cabrón o quien sea la tiene, no le voy a dar ni la más mínima oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **LA SITUACION EMPEORA A CADA MOMENTO, Y AHORA QUE DOFLAMINGO HACE SU APARICION LA SITUACION ES MUCHO MAS DRASTICA... ¡Luffy apurate, y encuentra a Nami!**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Hace calor, mucho. Tal vez sea el hecho de que estaba en aquel lugar. Pese al calor, siempre había una cosa que conseguía incomodarla más. El lugar donde se hallaba, por ejemplo. Era una especie de un lujoso club nudista, con montones de hombres y mujeres en las esquinas teniendo sexo sin control. La chica quiso correr y huir de ahí, pero era imposible. Le romperían el cuello antes de conseguir atravesar alguna puerta. Doflamingo estaba a su derecha, Margaret a la izquierda. Si hubiese podido lanzarse al suelo a llorar, definitivamente lo hubiese hecho.

-Espero que te agrade mi negocio -Doflamingo se carcajea-. Estaremos un rato aquí.

Él le sonríe lascivo.

-Llévala a la habitación que escogí -dice.

Dos hombres sujetan a la chica del brazo, pero ella consigue zafarse.

-Yo puedo sola -gruñe.

Doflamingo vuelve a sonreír, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para que la soltaran. La chica avanzó por unas escaleras largas de metal. Los gemidos, los grititos, comenzaban a darle asco. Se apartó lo más que pudo de los hombres que la seguían, pero ellos no le permitían hacerlo demasiado.

-El jefe tiene buen gusto -escuchó decir a uno de ellos.

La chica cierra un poco los ojos y siente el impulso, ahora mayor, de dejarse caer en el suelo y llorar.

-Lástima que durará tan poco -le da un cachete en el trasero-. Sería placentero tenerte un rato.

La chica cierra los ojos y golpea a uno de los hombres en el rostro.

\- ¡No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima! -grita.

El chico se pasa la mano por la boca, donde la sangre le brota lentamente. Furioso, cierra la mano en un puño y la golpea. Nami cae al suelo, emitiendo un gemido de dolor.

-Tal vez eso te enseñe algo, perra -gruñe.

Tira de ella del brazo y la obliga a ponerse en pie. La empuja, de modo que no tiene más opción que avanzar con rapidez. Cuando llega a una elegante puerta de color rojo, es lanzada con tanta fuerza al interior que termina en el suelo.

-Disfruta de tus últimas horas, muñequita.

* * *

 **En otro lugar, horas antes...**

* * *

Luffy avanza con precaución, sosteniendo con fuerza el arma contra los muslos. Podía observar un avión y dos sujetos acomodando unas cajas dentro. Zoro lo seguía en silencio, acompañado de Robin.

-Debemos sorprenderlos -murmura Luffy-. Que no les dé tiempo ni a escapar ni a atacar.

-Entendido -Zoro extiende un arma hacia Robin-. Ten esto, protégete.

-No sé disparar esta cosa.

-No vas a necesitar disparar, es solo precaución. No vayas a moverte de aquí.

Luffy hace una seña con la cabeza, de modo que ambos avanzan en total silencio. Caminaban agachados y todo el tiempo contra la pared, esperando el momento adecuado para dar el salto y detenerlos. Pudo distinguir a un sujeto de cabello oscuro. Tenía un cigarro en la boca, que mordisqueaba con sus dientes amarillos. El otro era rubio, o de un castaño claro, que también tenía un cigarro en la boca. El humo salía de sus labios como una chimenea. Observó que Zoro había cruzado en silencio hacia la otra parte del hangar, esperando la señal de Luffy.

Finalmente, Luffy alzó la mano. Zoro y él saltaron de su escondite, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres.

-No se muevan -dice Luffy-. No ando de buenas. Si colaboran decentemente, prometo portarme agradable.

Los dos hombres parecían confundidos.

-Hace un par de horas salió de aquí un avión -habló Zoro, apuntándoles con el arma-. ¿A dónde se fue?

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, lo que enfureció a Luffy.

-Tengo las balas suficientes para cargármelos a los dos -gruñe-. ¿A dónde se fue?

El castaño fue el primero en hablar.

-A Italia.

\- ¿Quiénes iban en el avión?

-Dos mujeres, una rubia y otra pelirroja.

 _"Nami"_ , pensó Luffy. Señaló al otro avión.

\- ¿A dónde va ese avión?

-Se lo llevamos al jefe, está en Italia.

-Me alegra, porque nos vas a llevar contigo.

* * *

Llevaba más de media hora allí. Adentro hacía frío, comparado con el exterior. Quiso cubrirse con algo, pero no tenía el valor de tocar nada. Había una enorme cama frente a ella vestida con sábanas blancas, rojas y negras. En ambos lados una mesita y sobre ella un sinfín de objetos de los cuales no quiso saber. No había ventanas, las paredes estaban con barrotes negro y la única luz es una lampara en el techo. La habitación le hacía recordar las palabras de Zoro.

 _"Cuando Doflamingo se obsesiona con una mujer... Doflamingo suele violarla, asesinarla y cortarle la cabeza para guardarla a modo de trofeo. Es asqueroso, pero es así como consigue sexo."_

-Apuesto que para esto es la cama -murmuró para ella misma.

Pese al razonamiento tan espantoso, no estaba dispuesta a luchar. Ya no más. Había perdido todo: su padre, a Luffy, sus amigos, su libertad. Luchar ahora era inútil. Solo aguardaba lentamente el momento en el que Doflamingo cesara con tanta opresión en el pecho. Morir era la única salvación ante tanto dolor.

La puerta se abre de golpe. Se le congela todo el cuerpo, asustada a la idea de girarse. Se mueve lentamente. Doflamingo estaba en la entrada, desnudo, sonriéndole como un zorro. La chica aparta la mirada.

\- ¿Qué te parece la habitación? -le pregunta.

La chica siente como un nudo comienza a formársele en el estómago.

-Estaría mejor sin ti en ella -musita.

Doflamingo se carcajea. Se le acerca, la toma del brazo y la lanza sobre la cama.

-Vamos a platicar un poco, preciosa -presiona sus muñecas con fuerza contra la cama-. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Vete al infierno -masculla.

Aparta la mano y la golpea en el rostro. La sensación metálica en la boca le repugna.

\- ¿Dónde? -gruñe él.

La chica escupe la sangre de su boca en el rostro de Doflamingo.

-No sé donde está, imbécil.

Fuera de sí, Doflamingo vuelve a golpearla en dos ocasiones en el rostro.

-Cariño, no tengo mucha paciencia.

La chica gimotea de dolor.

-Púdrete -gruñe.

Los dientes de Doflamingo rechinan del coraje. Se levanta y tira de su camisa, rompiéndola. La garganta de la chica hierve a medida que la preocupación se acumulaba en su pecho.

-No te sirve de nada, ¿lo sabes?

La chica no emite ningún sonido. Cuando se topa con sus gafas oscuras puede sentir su salvaje y retorcido deseo, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos caoba. Lo único que podía recordar era a su primer novio y el cómo había abusado de ella sin piedad. Y este hombre era uno más rasguñándole el corazón.

 ** _"Luffy_** _-chilló en su mente-._ ** _Sálvame"_**

Sintió la respiración en su cuello; el asco se extendió por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Mientras cerraba los ojos sintió como le destrozaba la ropa; piel con piel, le comenzó a temblar todo el tiempo cuando la tomó a la fuerza. Chilló con fuerza. Mientras él seguía haciéndole daño, mordisqueando su piel y lastimando su cuerpo, su mente seguía clamando por un Luffy que jamás llegaría a salvarla.

* * *

Apenas aterrizó el avión, Luffy obligó a los dos hombres a llevarlo a él, a Zoro y a Robin hasta el lugar donde se hallaba Doflamingo. Tenía un dolor espantoso en el pecho y en su mente solo estaba su Nami. Necesitaba encontrarla. Tenía miedo; miedo a llegar tarde. No podría soportar perder a su chica.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? -pregunta.

Luffy tenía el arma en su cabeza; no contestar era estúpido.

-Es aquel edificio en frente.

Luffy lo observa. Es un edificio de color gris con detalles carmesi, con muy pocas ventanas y varias puertas alrededor. Hay poco movimiento en las puertas delanteras, pero no así en las traseras.

-Estaciónate lejos, que no nos vean -musita.

El hombre obedece. En cuanto el coche se apaga, Zoro y él se disponen a noquearlos y a atarlos.

\- ¿Era necesaria tanta violencia? -chilla Robin.

-Vas a quedarte aquí -musita Zoro, mientras se asegura de atar bien al sujeto al asiento-. No quiero que se despierten y te hagan daño.

-No voy a quedarme aquí mientras mi mejor amiga está...

Zoro la hace callar. Le extiende el móvil.

-Espera cinco minutos, luego llama a Trafalgar Law ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Ese quién es?

-De Antidrogas. Y nunca te separes del arma, ¿quedó claro?

-Bien -gruñe.

-Si tienes que disparar, dispara.

-Entendido.

-Que no te tiemble el pulso, no dejes que se te acerquen.

-Ya basta, Zoro. Entendí.

Zoro le lanza una mirada rápida Luffy. Estaban listos. Revisaron las armas y fueron acercándose a la propiedad en total silencio. Hay tres hombres en la entrada, custodiando la puerta. Dos más parecían alejarse hacia las puertas exteriores.

-Sería excelente no cargarnos a ninguno -murmuró Zoro.

Sin embargo, vio como los tres hombres caían muertos al suelo. Al mirar a Luffy, cae en cuenta que él ha disparado.

\- ¿Cómo diablos es que no he oído los tiros?

Luffy le enseña el arma. Silenciador, claro. Extiende uno hacia él.

-Lo necesitarás.

Zoro toma el silenciador y se lo ajusta al arma.

-La verdad no deseaba matar a nadie hoy -murmura él.

-Yo pienso cargármelos a todos -le lanza una mirada despectiva-. No es tu mujer la que está allá adentro.

-Hace unas horas querías ahorcarla.

-Ya lo sé. Pero la quiero de vuelta, punto.

-Eres un puto cursi, mueve el trasero y avanza.

En otra ocasión, la broma posiblemente le habría hecho sonreír. Pero no podía darse el lujo a ese privilegio mientras Nami seguía en manos de Doflamingo. Le hizo una seña rápida, de modo que Zoro comenzó a movilizarse en silencio por la derecha. Luffy atacaría con la izquierda. Era bueno por la izquierda. Con el arma presionándole el muslo, avanzó con los pasos de un zorro. Abrió la puerta, que hizo un chillido. Adentro hacía calor y estaba oscuro. Volteó hacia Zoro y le hizo una seña. Iba a entrar. Zoro lo seguía con cautela.

Los gemidos, las quejumbres y los improperios llegaron a oídos de Luffy como una abeja zumbándole sobre la cabeza. La música era melosa con el toque a erotismo. A medida que avanzaban, el lugar comenzaba a ponerse peor. Rebuscó con la mirada entre cada uno de los que estaban allí, pero ni rastro de su chica. Percibió una escalera que conducía al segundo piso. Cauteloso, dejó a Zoro en el primer piso y comenzó a subir en silencio y con rapidez.

Arriba había un sinfín de puertas de color madera, salvo por una de color rojo. No se escuchaba nada, excepto por los gemidos y las quejumbres. La garganta se le hincha al reconocer los quejidos. Preso de su furia, irrumpe con violencia a través de la puerta roja. Un hombre desnudo está posado sobre un pequeño cuerpo envuelto por las sábanas. Entre el montón de telas, Keller pudo distinguir los ojos apagados y tristes de una mujer que había sacudido su mundo desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Furioso e impotente, aparta a Donquixote de ella, lanzándolo al suelo. Apunta el arma hacia su cabeza, pero matarlo era un alivio para el daño que había caudado. Merecía el mayor sufrimiento que le pueda ser concedido. Vuelve a ajustar la trayectoria de la bala, directamente a su entrepierna. Dispara una, dispara otra. La habitación se llena de los gritos de dolor de Doflamingo, pero para Luffy es como una dulce melodía. Lo merecía.

-En tu puta vida volverás a lastimar a una mujer -gruñe.

Se ajusta el arma en el cinturón y acude con cuidado hacia su chica. Echa un ovillo, intenta cubrir su cuerpo todo lo que le es posible con las sábanas. Pero no tiene la suficiente fuerza y Luffy termina por apartársela. Tiene moretones en el rostro y sangre brotándole de la boca, hay otros moretones más en sus costados, brazos y piernas, mordiscos en el cuello y en los pechos. Doflamingo continuaba gritando, y el deseo por volarle los sesos aumentaba conforme veía el cuerpo de su mujer.

-Vas a estar bien -murmura mientras la envuelve en las sábanas-. Te pondrás bien.

Él la levanta con cuidado y lo único que escucha de ella es el quejido, el dolor en su rostro. Nami envuelve los brazos adoloridos en su cuello.

-Estás vivo -musita llorosa-. Viniste por mí.

El pecho de Luffy se comprime.

-Debí llegar antes. Perdóname, nena. Yo te causé esto.

La boca de la chica se seca y aunque hubiese querido responderle, acabó por perder el conocimiento.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **En verdad el resultado fue impactante, pero ello no quitara lo que vendra en el futuro ;) :) REVIEWS?**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

La preocupación le hacía recordar su primer día de trabajo. Tenía que intervenir en un arresto, no era nada complicado. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a arrestarlo, tropezó y cayó. De ese modo, el sujeto consiguió escapar. La diferencia de ese día a este era su chica. Verla en la cama con las vendas en los brazos, el rostro golpeado y las venas martirizadas por las agujas era desmedidamente doloroso.

Y la impotencia de no haber podido evitar que ese hombre la tocara lo estaba matando, sobre todo porque todo esto él lo había provocado. Por tal motivo, lo mejor para ella es que él se marchara y le permitiera salir adelante, que conociera a alguien más y se enamorara. Lo mejor para ella era olvidarlo a él.

Tomó cuidadosamente la mano derecha, donde estaba la aguja, brindándole suaves caricias.

-Eres una mujer excepcional -susurra-. Has pasado por tanto. Mereces ser feliz.

Los ojos de Nami luchan por abrirse, pero él no lo nota.

-No soy bueno para ti, solo consigo hacerte daño -se le seca la boca-. Voy a echarte de menos, pero irme es lo mejor. Quiero que estés bien. Tu padre después de todo tenía razón. Soy peligroso para ti.

La chica consigue abrir los ojos. La luz le molesta, así que vuelve a cerrarlos e intenta abrirlos con más lentitud. Estaba en un hospital, y odiaba los hospitales. Eso era una de esas cosas que jamás iban a cambiar. Cuando quiso moverse, se sintió demasiado entumecida para volver a intentarlo. Entonces las imágenes saltaron en su mente, golpeándola. Suelta un gritito que sobresaltó a Luffy. Sus gritos ahogados, su impotencia, su carencia de fuerza. El pecho parecía a punto de estallarle del dolor. Comienza a rasgarse la piel con las uñas, pero él consigue detenerla.

-No te hagas daño, nena -musita tranquilizador.

Los sollozos de la chica no parecen querer ceder.

-Otra vez -musita ella, llorosa.

-Sh -la aferra a él con cuidado-. Ya no llores.

La chica se aferra a él con fuerza, ignorando su propio dolor. Él estaba aquí; _su único bálsamo, su único alivio._

-Luffy -musita.

-Estoy aquí, chérie -susurra cerca de su oído-. Ya estás a salvo.

-No me dejes -chilla-. No te separes de mí. Si te pierdo, ya no tendré por lo cual vivir.

Luffy traga saliva.

-No me iré. Me quedaré, contigo.

La chica se pierde en su cuerpo, presionando la nariz contra su pecho. Aunque el miedo y el dolor seguía dentro de ella, se permitió dormir protegida por el hombre que había ido a salvarla.

Luffy aguardaba pacientemente a que la doctora se acercara a él con la carpeta que contenía el expediente médico de Sumer.

\- ¿Doctora? -dice-. ¿Podemos hablar?

Robin y Zoro saltan del asiento hacia ellos.

\- ¿Mi amiga como está? -dijo Robin al borde de las lágrimas.

La mujer se acomoda los espejuelos.

-Los rasguños internos de la vagina confirman la violación -musita cautelosa.

Luffy cierra los ojos y siente como si el mundo se le cayera encima. Tenía la esperanza, una muy pequeña, de haber alcanzado a detenerlo. Zoro le da dos golpecitos en el hombro, intentando darle ánimos.

-Limpiamos y desinfectamos sus heridas -continuó la mujer-. El suero es para hidratarla.

\- ¿Cuándo puede irse?

-Yo diría que mañana, pero no se ha quedado quieta. Dijo que firmaría para irse.

Luffy no puede evitar sonreír. Así era su chica, terca como una mula.

-Le recetaré unos calmantes para los nervios, pomada para los golpes y unas medicinas para el dolor -extiende un papel hacia Luffy-. Le pedí hablar con algún familiar, pero ya ha firmado los papeles ella misma.

Él agita la cabeza. Sin embargo, escucha a Robin carcajearse a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Nami siempre ha odiado los hospitales -musita.

Luffy se gira hacia Zoro.

\- ¿Puedes conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche?

Él asiente y desaparece por las puertas. Luffy se pasa la mano por el pelo.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Robin asiente.

-He estado pensando en todo lo que ha pasado y creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

Robin frunce el ceño.

-Irte es lo peor que puedes hacer -dice-. La vas a matar.

La boca de Luffy se seca.

-Desde que nos volvimos a ver la he metido en líos. Tengo que darle espacio.

-Te lo voy a decir de una manera sencilla y clara: " ** _si te vas, eres un cabrón"_**. Ella la pasó muy mal pensando que la habías abandonado. Daba saltos de alegría cuando pensó que ibas a despertar e iniciarían de nuevo, pero ya ves lo que pasó.- Robin lo golpea en el pecho.- Ella fue violada -chilla-. Compórtate como hombre y cuídala bien, porque mientras tú estabas tratándola como una basura porque no la recordabas, ese desgraciado estaba lastimándola.

Los ojos de Luffy se cierran, lastimados.

-No me lo tienes que recordar, Robin -gruñe-. Yo lo vi. Si no hubiese ido conmigo, Doflamingo jamás la habría visto. No estuviésemos juntos, pero ella no estaría así **¡Tú la viste!**

-Sí, yo la vi. También hablé con ella. No deja de repetirme una y otra vez que fuiste a salvarla. Ni siquiera ha mencionado la violación, solo a ti. Ni se te ocurra marcharte.

La voz de Robin se opaca ante el escándalo de voces. Cuando Luffy gira, ve a la chica caminar con dificultad escoltada por dos enfermeras. Él salta hacia ella y la sostiene.

\- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? -gruñe.

-Ya me voy -sonríe cansada-. Me dieron el alta.

-No, tú la impusiste.

La chica intenta protestar, pero comienza a perder el conocimiento en sus brazos.

-No puedes irte así -desliza las manos para cargarla-. Mejor regresa a la habitación, al menos por esta noche.

A pesar de hallarse débil, la chica comienza a patalear y soltar chillidos.

-No quiero -lloriquea-. Hace frío. Hacia frio donde ese hombre me encerró. No quiero, por favor.

Preso entre la espada y la pared, acabó por rendirse.

-Como tú quieras, nena.

* * *

 ** _Unas pocas horas despues..._**

* * *

Luffy sujeta a Nami de la cintura mientras espera a que Zoro abra la puerta de entrada. Había conseguido una casilla preciosa muy cerca del hospital, en caso de que tuvieran que regresar. Adentro hacia bastante calor, lo que hizo sentir a Nami mucho más cómoda. Luffy suspira tranquilo.

-¿Quieres irte a acostar? -le pregunta dulcemente.

-¿Vendrías conmigo?

Él le besa el pelo.

-Claro, chérie.

La chica suspira.

-Mm -dice-. Necesito darme un baño antes.

Robin da saltitos hacia ella.

-Te compré ropa. Te va a gustar.

La chica le sonríe cansada.

-Gracias, Ro.

-Están en una maleta. De hecho, compré ropa para todos.

-Con mi dinero -gruñe Zoro.

Robin se acerca y se cuelga de él.

-Ya después te lo pago.

La chica sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

\- ¿Me ayudas? -le pregunta bajito a Luffy.

Ni siquiera asiente. La sostiene bien, pegándola a su cuerpo, y caminan despacísimo hacia el baño.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya por algo de ropa?

-Por favor.

La suelta despacito.

-Ten cuidado, ya regreso.

Y solo le bastaron dos minutos para abrir la maleta, escogerle la ropa y regresar con ella. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y solo se oían las gotas de agua al caer. Luffy tocó dos veces con suavidad.

-Te traje la ropa -dice.

 **Silencio.**

\- ¿Nena? -vuelve a tocar la puerta-. ¿Estás bien?

La puerta se abre lentamente.

-Em, sí -entiende la mano-. ¿Me la pasas?

Luffy abre la puerta y entra. Los pequeños brazos de la chica intentan cubrirse los pechos, el sexo y el vientre, pero le resulta inútil. A él se le seca la boca. Se veía frágil, marchita y cansada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -susurra él.

-Vete -susurra llorosa-. No quiero que lo veas.

-No me voy -deja la ropa en una esquina-. Déjalo, ya lo vi.

-No -chilla-. Por favor.

Él se acerca con cuidado.

-No te hagas eso, ya basta -le aparta las manos del cuerpo-. No me voy a ir, no importa lo que haya en tu cuerpo -le agarra el mentón y la obliga a mirarlo-. Tú sigues siendo mi mujer, no suya ni de nadie. Mía.

La chica suelta un chillido.

-Ven -tira de ella suavemente de las manos-. Vamos a lavarte.

La chica cede sin fuerzas y se sujeta de él para entrar en la bañera, donde se sienta. El agua caliente le cae muy suave, sin lastimarla. Luffy se arrodilla junto a ella y le quita las pequeñas vendas del rostro.

-No me gusta ver tus ojos así -los acaricia con el pulgar-. Solían brillar con intensidad. Ahora solo brillan por las lágrimas.

La chica intenta apartar el rostro, pero él se lo impide.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, es suficiente. No actúes como si tuvieras algo de lo que avergonzarte.

Echa jabón en sus manos y uniéndolo con el agua se las frota.

-Voy a lavarte -le sonríe-. Cierra los ojos y déjame consentirte.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **No se preocupen estare actualizando desde ahora todos los dias para acabar esta historia lo antes posible e iniciar otras nuevas, y ello me lleva al siguiente tema... Estoy buscando sitios web de libros e historias, donde pueda encontrar mas historias, pero sobre todo que sean de genero fantasia, ciencia ficcion, entre otros, pero mas que nada que salga de la realidad de la vida normal de las personas...nos vemos luegoooo ;) :) :D**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Luffy se seca el pelo con la toalla. Después del maravilloso baño con agua fría para contrastar la calor descubrió cuan cansado estaba. Habia sido un día muy largo y difícil, sobre todo para su chica. Tan solo recordar a ese miserable sobre ella le hervía la sangre. Deseaba matarlo, pero ahora sufriría más. Su hombría estaba hecha pedazos por dos balas. Tal vez era lo único que lo aliviaba. Eso y tener a Nami en su cama esperándolo. Dejó la ropa sucia y la toalla en la canastilla y sale del baño rumbo a su habitación. Desde el pequeño pasillo escuchaba la voz de su chica hablando con Robin.

-"pero no me sorprende que haya entrado sin que la escuchara -suspira-. No estaba exactamente consiente del todo, así que...

Encoge los hombros y baja la mirada. Se le ve tan cansada...

-Piensa en lo positivo -dice Robin-. Ya estás a salvo -. Nami sonríe un poquito. -Yo sé que Luffy no dejará que pase una segunda vez, tranquila -musita cariñosa.

Los ojos de la chica se llenan de lágrimas.

-Esta es la segunda vez, Robin -chilla-. Yo...

La chica se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y llora, tan fuerte que el corazón de Luffy se acelera sin piedad. Odiaba desmedidamente verla en ese estado.

\- ¿Qué? -soltó Robin-. Oh, Dios mío.

Luffy irrumpe en la habitación y lo primero que se permite hacer es recostarse junto a ella, cubrirla con sus brazos y arrullarla. Los sollozos de la chica ahora son más fuertes. Robin le hace señas a Luffy, incapaz de hablar, dejándole entender que se marcharía. Él asiente sin soltarla. Sus pequeños brazos lo abrazan con fuerza, buscando consuelo.

-Oh, Nami -le besa el pelo-. Como quisiera poder desaparecer el dolor ahora mismo.

La chica no dice nada, solo continúa sollozando en sus brazos.

-No puedo pedirte que no llores -la cubre un poco más-. Llora, es lo que mejor te sienta ahora. Saca todo lo que tienes dentro, cariño. Yo te cuido. Siempre. De ahora en adelante nadie jamás va a ponerte una mano encima, a menos que lo desees.

La chica se aferra a él desesperadamente, buscando más. Luffy comienza a acariciarle el pelo mientras le canta una canción.

\- **Across the ocean, across the sea. Startin' to forget the way you look at me now. Over the mountains, across the sky. Need to see your face and need to look in your eyes. Through the storm and, through the clouds. Bumps on the road and upside down now. I know it's hard baby, to sleep at night. Don't you worry cause everything's gonna be alright.**

La chica cierra los ojos y se relaja poco a poco con el sonido de su voz.

-No sabía que cantabas tan bonito -musita.

-Solo canto bonito para ti.

La chica suspira.

-Luffy -lo llama.

\- ¿Mm? -dice.

-Si te pidiera que me besaras, ¿lo harías?

Él busca cuidadosamente sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

\- ¿No te daría, um, asco?

Luffy agita la cabeza, frenético.

-Tú jamás podrías darme asco -la sujeta de la barbilla-. Si no te he besado ya, es porque sé que no te sientes bien.

-Pero yo quiero que me beses.

Luffy observa sus ojos, que le brillan ante una expectación deliciosa. Incapaz de negarse, se ve a sí mismo deslizar su boca hacia la suya, que la toma con delicadeza y cariño. Siente como el cuerpo de la chica tiembla al aceptarlo y sabe que en ese pedacito de tiempo está sobre las tibias nubes del paraíso.

* * *

 _ **Al amanecer...**_

* * *

Hace calor. Luffy se mueve en la cama y suelta una pequeña maldición cuando los primeros rayos del sol lo dejan a ciegas por unos segundos. Estira la mano hacia un lado, pero solo encuentra el lado de la cama vacío.

\- ¿Nami? -musita medio dormido.

Consigue estirarse y ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Nami? -repite.

Abre la puerta de la habitación y sale de ella. El aroma de tostadas, huevos fritos y jugo de naranja le abre un apetito antes inexistente.

\- ¿Nami? -vuelve a decir.

Escucha un vaso de plástico caer al suelo. Deja que el aroma lo lleve hasta la cocina. Y ella está allí, sonriendo como si su día anterior hubiese sido el mejor de todos. Por un segundo, Luffy había olvidado las desgracias del día anterior. Pero ese momento duró lo que le tomó verle los golpes del rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

La chica se seca las manos con las servilletas.

-Llevo despierta hace horas -se acerca caminando despacio-. No podía dormir.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Te veías cansado.

Él se acerca despacio, acorralándola contra la puerta del refrigerador.

-La que necesitaba descansar eras tú.

-Luffy -agita la cabeza-. Fui violada, no me cortaron las piernas.

-No me refiero a eso -la rodea con ambos brazos-. Solo quiero que estés descansada y tranquila.

Nerviosa, recuesta la cabeza sobre el pecho de Luffy.

-No es la primera vez -susurra bajito-. Aquel hombre del que te hablé...

-Sh -le besa el pelo-. Lo sé.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

-Ajá.

\- ¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque te quiero, tonta -atrapa su rostro entre sus dos manos-. Haces las preguntas más absurdas, Nami.

-Mm -musita-. ¿Te sigo gustando?

Él le sonríe con la sonrisa más amplia que es capaz de obsequiarle.

-Me sigues pareciendo la mujer más atractiva y sexy que haya visto alguna vez. No por nada me tienes vuelto loco desde hace diez años.

-Oh, Luffy.

La chica se lanza contra su boca, mordisqueando y succionando. Gime, y es una total delicia sentirlo cerca en estos momentos cuando más lo necesita.

-Ejem -escucha musitar a Robin.

Consiguen separarse un poco, de modo que ella queda en su campo de visión.

-Ignórenme -sonríe con picardía-. Ya hasta la sed se me quitó.

Nami sonríe avergonzada.

-Te sirvo un poco, si quieres.

-No, no. Descuida -sacude la mano-. Se me acaban de ocurrir unas ideas que a Zoro le van a encantar.

Les guiña el ojo y desaparece por el pasillo caminando tranquilamente.

-Um -Luffy sonríe-. ¿Nosotros en qué estábamos?

La chica sonríe y deja que él vuelva a besarla.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Nuevo capitulo... y de aca nos vemos hasta las proximas 24 horas... y cuando el tiempo alla finalizado pues nuevo capitulo... nos vemos ...**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Luffy estaba hambriento. No podía pensar con claridad cuando había sido la última vez que había comido desde que consiguió despertar del coma inducido. Le dio el último mordisco al último trozo del pan de su segundo plato. Observaba a Robin y a Zoro masticar su desayuno mientras carcajeaban como un par de jovenes. Pero su chica no lucia tan feliz ni hambrienta. Pinchaba la comida con el tenedor, una y otra vez, pero era todo lo que hacía. No comía nada.

-He pensado en un viaje -dice Robin-. Podemos irnos los cuatro. Sería lindo.

Nami sonríe un poco.

-Por mí está bien.

Luffy no puede evitar fijarse en ella. No se veía bien. Parecía cansada y triste; temió que estuviese reviviendo el momento. Esta se levanta del asiento y no mira a nadie.

-Voy a... -comienza a decir, pero se le seca la boca-. Voy a tomar un baño.

-Ya habías tomado uno -le dice Luffy-. ¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos de la chica se llenan de lágrimas e incapaz de pronunciar palabra sale disparada hacia la habitación. Un Luffy frustrado suelta una maldición mientras emprende carrera tras ella, pero no consigue llegar a tiempo y haya la puerta cerrada con llave. Da dos golpes a la puerta.

-No te encierres… Nami Hydes -vuelve a golpear la puerta-. Abre.

-Quiero estar sola -chilla.

-Quieres, pero no te lo voy a permitir. Abre ya.

-Por favor, Luffy. Necesito estar sola.

-No -gruñe-. No voy a dejarte sola para que pienses en lo que pasó.

-Luffy...

Frustrado, golpea la puerta con el pie.

\- ¡No! -grita-. Si vas a llorar, si vas a quejarte, si quieres deprimirte pensando en lo que pasó, hazlo. Pero conmigo. Acaba de una vez de entender que no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

-Lo vas a hacer -gimotea-. Vas a cansarte de mí.

-Pero sí que eres tonta, Nami. ¿Cómo mierda te lo digo? Estoy enamorado de ti. No puedo volver a irme, me moriría. Te necesito. Te necesito más de lo que pudieras necesitarme tú a mí.

-No es cierto.

-Sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento, que estás muy sensible y llena de inseguridades, pero cree en lo que te digo. Nami, te necesito. Te amo, por favor ábreme. No te cierres a mí, cielo.

Tras unos largos segundos en silencio, la puerta de la habitación comienza a abrirse lentamente dando paso a una chica temblorosa con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Yo también te amo -se lanza sobre él-. No me dejes nunca, por favor.

Luffy la cubre con cariño.

-No, preciosa.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro.

La chica se aferra más a él.

-Gracias por estar conmigo.

Él sonríe.

-Se siente riquísimo estar contigo.

\- Luffy...

\- ¿Mm?

-Tengo miedo.

-Mm, ¿por qué?

-Por papá, por Margaret ¿Qué tal si vuelven?

Luffy frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué Margaret?

El cuerpo de la chica se estremece.

-Ella me llevó con Doflamingo.

Luffy sostiene su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

-Ellos jamás, escuchame bien, jamás van a volver a hacerte daño.

Se dejó envolver por sus brazos y se permitió sentirse segura, como siempre que él la resguardaba.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo despues...**_

* * *

La chica tacha 13 de junio en el calendario. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde el incidente con Doflamingo, y se sentía mucho mejor. No solo se lo debía a la magnífica atención y la esplendida paciencia que Luffy le había tenido, sino a su mejor amiga Robin, que había sido su terapeuta personal durante todo este tiempo. Recordaba como al principio las pesadillas eran frecuentes, pero ya no. Las pesadillas comienzan a reducirse considerablemente, lo cual significaba un gran alivio.

Se gira silenciosamente y observa a Luffy dormido sobre la cama. Ya estaban en casa, en aquella casa donde él le había hecho el amor por primera vez. Cuando cierra los ojos, puede volver a experimentar aquel día y lo feliz que se había sentido. Y luego vino el dolor, su partida, el tener que vivir dos años enteros sin su compañía. Ahora estaba aquí, como el novio perfecto y comprensivo que toda chica desearía.

Pero era hombre. Se preguntó hasta que punto había suprimido sus propios instintos primitivos para hacerla sentir protegida y respetada. Y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría tanta paciencia con ella. Suspira hondo y se acerca un poco a la cama. Él no se mueve. Solo se le ve respirando y moviéndose muy lentamente en la cama de vez en cuando. Se abraza a ella misma. Luffy se merecía que dejara de una buena vez sus miedos y sus incomodidades. Después de todo, había sido un hombre muy paciente y comprensivo.

Decidida, comienza a desnudarse lentamente. La ropa de dormir cae a sus pies, exponiendo su desnudez a un Luffy dormido. Sin hacer ruido, sube sobre la cama y se acerca hasta él. Tiene una respiración muy suave, tranquila.

-Luffy -susurra la chica.

Él responde con un movimiento suave, pero no despierta.

-Luffy -vuelve a susurrar.

Él abre los ojos y se despereza un poco. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la poca claridad, la descubre desnuda sobre él. Se sobresalta un poco, pero a los pocos segundos se le pasa.

\- ¿Nami? -se frota los ojos-. ¿Qué haces?

-Hace exactamente ochocientos diez días que no me tocas.

Él sonríe un poco dormido aún y le acaricia los brazos desnudos.

-Te toco todos los días -dice.

Ella sacude la cabeza y se aparta lo suficiente para quitarle las sábanas de encima. Sus dedos juguetean con el elástico del bóxer.

-Tocar, Luffy; manosear, mordisquear- se acerca a su oído, susurrando- _**Hacerme el amor**_.

Luffy le sonríe.

-Solo estaba esperando a que te sintieras mejor -tira de sus brazos con cariño y su cuerpo desnudo cae sobre el suyo-. Pero siempre te he tenido ganas, siempre.

La chica sonríe victoriosa.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.

A Luffy se le seca la boca.

\- ¿Estás segura?

-Yo confío en ti -vuelve a su antigua posición y desliza el bóxer por sus piernas-. No me harías daño.

Vuelve a desplomarse sobre él y el calor de su cuerpo golpetea en el suyo.

\- ¿Estás segura? -vuelve a preguntarle.

La chica sonríe, a sabiendas que él no iba a tomar la iniciativa. Extiende la mano hacia su miembro y se posiciona sobre él, exclamando "joder" cuando siente como su pétreo miembro la toma. El rostro de Luffy se comprime del placer.

-Luffy -jadea-. Luffy...

Él reacciona de forma primitiva, sosteniéndola de la cintura y haciendo que gire sobre la cama. El cabello de la chica se esparce por las almohadas, mientras sus ojos le gritan por ser complacida. Luffy desliza su boca por el rostro de la pelirroja, deleitándose del suculento manjar de su piel. Pierde el control, y las embestidas comienzan sin previo aviso, obsequiándole a la chica la delicia del placer y el sexo con Luffy.

-Joder -jadea él-. Maldita sea -se recuesta un poco de ella, ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y el pelo-. Nami, por Dios.

La chica gime mientras le entierra las uñas en la espalda.

-Se siente tan bien... -jadea.

Luffy suelta un gruñido, y las embestidas son más crueles, más intensas.

-He extrañado a tu sexo -susurra jadeante.

La chica sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan bueno.

Cuelga los brazos en su cuello y deja que él le obsequie placer, amor y algo más que termina por enloquecerla.

* * *

-Ya es de noche -jadeó la chica.

Hace caso omiso a su propio comentario cuando Luffy la besa en los pechos.

-Mm... -musita.

La chica da un respingo cuando Luffy le muerde suavemente el pezón.

-Luffy -gruñe.

Él se limita a reír, deslizando su boca hasta la de ella.

-Que bien besas, lo juro -la sostiene de la cintura y giran en la cama, de modo que la chica queda sobre él-. ¿Cuántas veces hemos hecho el amor desde la mañana?

-No me preguntes. He perdido totalmente la cuenta.

Él le sonríe antes de besarla.

\- ¿No tienes hambre?

-Pues no sé, no consigo sentir nada en este instante. Me dejaste entumecida, me temo.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres que te prepare algo y te lo traiga a la cama?

\- No -mordisquea su labio-. Yo lo hago, Luffy.

La chica intenta apartarse, pero él la envuelve con los brazos.

\- Luffy -musita-. Necesito ponerme de pie.

\- Hagamos un trueque. Yo te dejo ir, pero me debes dar algo a cambio.

\- ¿Y qué quieres tú a cambio de mi libertad?

\- Revoltillos con pan tostado, untado en mermelada, tocino aparte y un buen vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

\- Pero eso es un desayuno. Es de noche.

\- Me salté el desayuno, y de verdad tenía ganas de comer esos revoltillos.

-Bueno, bueno -le da dos golpecitos en el pecho-. Te prepararé lo que me pides.

Él sonríe y la besa antes de que consiga ponerse en pie. La ve deambular por la habitación hasta que consigue ponerse una de sus camisas.

-Te quedan mejor a ti que a mí -musita él.

Ella le sonríe antes de salir de la habitación. Observó la oscuridad que provenía del exterior. Esa misma oscuridad la hubiese hecho temblar tres meses atrás, pero teniendo a Luffy a pasos de ella era imposible sentirse asustada. Da saltitos hacia la cocina y coloca todo lo que necesita cerca de la estufa. Rompe los huevos y los bate en un envase. Mientras lo hace, no puede evitar pensar en lo bien que Luffy la había hecho sentir mientras le hacía el amor...

\- ¡Nami!

La chica da un salto cuando escucha a Robin gritar su nombre, pero por suerte el envase no se cae de sus manos.

-Robin, me asustaste -chilla.

Robin se acerca tranquilamente y coloca el brazo sobre sus hombros.

-No te he visto en todo el día, picarona.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñen de rojo.

-Zoro y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta -abre el refrigerador y saca una manzana a la que le da una mordida-. Hicimos el amor en su coche.

-No quería saber eso -vierte los huevos en el sartén-. En serio.

-Fuimos a un río -continuó ignorándola-. Hicimos el amor allí. Luego fuimos a un hotel antes de llegar.

-No sé por qué fueron a un hotel. Si el hotel y el río parecían más accesibles para una segunda ronda.

-Pero si a ti se te nota que te dieron tu fiestecita también, fu fu fu -suelta una risa-. Se te nota por la sonrisa.

Hasta ese instante, la chica no había notado que sonreía. Efecto post Luffy. Una total maravilla.

-Estuve haciendo mis cosas.

-Sí, el hecho de llevar una camisa de Luffy te delata.

La chica suelta una carcajada, apaga la estufa y coloca el sartén sobre la encimera.

-No te lo puedo esconder por más tiempo -da dos saltitos-. Luffy y yo, oh Dios, hemos estado haciendo el amor todo el día. Ha sido todo un animal salvaje, pero también como un conejito suave y tierno.

-Bueno, los conejos son buenos en la reproducción -ambas sueltan una risa-. No sabes cómo me gusta verte así. Eres tú otra vez, mi mejor amiga de hace tantos años atrás.

-Es que es imposible no sentirse tan bien. Me repetía todo el tiempo que me amaba, y yo sentía que me derretía por dentro -agarra el sartén y vierte el revoltillo en un plato-. Todos estos meses se ha comportado como un príncipe. Ha sido tan jodidamente paciente y no le importó lo que ese hombre me hizo.

Los ojos de la chica brillan por las lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad. Agarra el pan y le unta la mermelada.

-Él me hizo la mujer más feliz, lo más feliz que he podido ser en mucho tiempo -sostiene la bandeja con el desayuno-. ¿Y sabes qué fue lo único que me pidió a cambio? Desayuno en lugar de cena. Te adoro, pero yo me voy con mi hombre.

Sonríe como una niña y desaparece escaleras arriba.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **NUEVO CAPITULO...BUENO, YA SABEN... ;) :) :d :p**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Se la había vuelto costumbre despertarse antes que él, lo que le servía para prepararle el desayuno. Pero no había huevos, ni pan ni cereal. Nada. Caminó de puntillas hasta la habitación y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de los pantalones hasta que halló la tarjeta de crédito. Buscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche un papel y una pluma, donde escribi:

 ** _/-/-/- "Fui a comprar cosas para preparar el desayuno. No me tardo, te amo". -/-/-/  
_**

Luffy se enojaría con ella. Le tenía rotundamente prohibido salir a la calle sola, después de todo su padre seguía libre y con el mismo deseo de separarla de él. Pero no iba a tardarse. La tiendita más cerca estaba a cinco minutos. Volveria antes de que él despertara.

Camina de puntilla hasta salir de la casa. Si despertaba a Zoro o a Robin, o en el peor de los casos a ambos, tampoco la dejarían salir. Aseguró la tarjeta de crédito en el bolsillo del pantalón y caminó en dirección a la tienda. Se frota los brazos con ambas manos. Eran las siete y treinta, estaba haciendo frío y todo le tenía puesto era un cómodo conjunto de ropa deportiva nada abrigador.

Comienza a escuchar pasos tras su espalda. Sin alarmarse, echa un vistazo disimulado hacia atrás. Pero no ve a nadie, de modo que continúa. Los pasos vuelven a escucharse, así que vuelve a voltear.

Nada.

-Ya me estoy poniendo paranoica -musita para ella.

Agradece al cielo cuando al fin llega a la tienda. Adentro hace calor, lo que es gratificante. Agarra una de las canastillas y echa los huevos, el pan y un par de cosas más para preparar el desayuno. En la tarde Luffy debería llevarla a hacer la compra.

Lleva las cosas a la caja, paga y se marcha con las bolsas en las manos. A la mitad del camino, el ruido de los pasos regresa. Esta vez no piensa voltear, sino que apresura el paso. Cuando va a cruzar la calle, a tan solo pasos de su casa, un coche negro la intercepta. El corazón le late a prisa cuando ve a su padre bajar de él.

-Cariño -dice él-. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

La chica observa a tres hombres posicionarse tras ella.

-Bastante -gruñe ella.

-Estás preciosa -señala hacia el interior del coche-. ¿Damos un paseo?

-No, gracias. Tengo que reparar un desayuno.

-De seguro eso puede esperar. Entra al auto, nena.

-No.

Nate inclina un poco la cabeza y ella nota como dos hombres se acercan. Nerviosa, le lanza una patada en la rodilla a uno de ellos, que lo inmoviliza por completo. Los otros dos se acercan. Golpea a uno con la bolsa en el rostro y al otro le da un puñetazo en la nariz. Comienza a correr a toda prisa hasta la casa, pero no tarda en notar que su padre viene siguiéndola. Golpea la puerta y maldice por ser tan estúpida y olvidar la llave.

\- ¡Luffy! -grita con fuerza, pateando una y otra vez la puerta-. ¡Zoro!

\- ¡Nami! -escucha gritar a Nate-. Ya es suficiente.

\- ¡LUFFY! -vuelve a gritar.

Él la sostiene del brazo y la obliga a girarse.

-Nos vamos, Nami. ¡Ahora!.

\- ¡No!

La puerta de entrada se abre y siente como el largo brazo de Luffy la envuelve por la cintura, apartándola de él. Cuando le besa la mejilla, suspirando aliviado contra su cuello, se permite respirar aliviada.

-Disculpe, Sr. Nate -le apunta con el arma plateada-. Nosotros no salimos tan temprano.

Él sonríe con amargura mientras le apunta con el arma. El corazón de la chica late con desesperada rapidez.

-He estado pensando en muchas formas de sacar a mi hija de aquí, pero sabía qué harías esto. Debí darte cuatro balazos. Tres no fueron suficientes.

\- ¡Vete de aquí! -chilló ella-. ¡No me iré contigo, jamás!

\- ¿Qué no entiendes que solo quiero protegerte?

-Pues lo haces muy mal. Todo lo que me pasó es por tu culpa, por intentar matar a Luffy -sus ojos comienzan a humedecérseles-. Por tu culpa Doflamingo abusó de mí.

Los ojos de Nate se oscurecen y el arma comienza a temblarle en la mano.

\- ¿Qué? -balbucea.

-Tú trataste de matarlo. Si no lo hubieras hecho, no hubiésemos tenido que escapar del hospital, yo jamás me hubiese cruzado con ese hombre en mi vida y no hubiese abusado de mí ¡Eso fue tu culpa!

Nate baja un poco el arma.

-No es cier...

La chica ve como su padre se desploma en el suelo, presionándose con la mano la herida en el brazo. Luffy le suelta en la cintura y acaba desplomado también, con una herida en el brazo. La chica gira hacia el lugar de origen de la bala y lo que ve le provocan ganas de vomitar.

Donquixote Doflamingo le sonreía.

-Adentro, niños -dice-. Vamos por té y galletitas, fu fu fu.

* * *

La chica era un manojo de nervios inútil cuando Doflamingo se la lleva al interior de la casa, apuntándole en la cabeza con el arma. El simple tacto de su mano en su brazo le producía asco. A Luffy le ardía el alma, incluso más que la herida. Debió matarlo, pero en ese momento no tenía un arma. Y él la tenía. Maldita sea, la tenía. Tenía a su mujer. Debía ser cuidadoso.

Doflamingo tira de ella y cae sobre el sillón, temblando y llorando como una niña que le teme a la oscuridad. Se abraza a ella misma y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Luffy termina desplomándose en el suelo. La herida le duele, le palpita con fuerza. Nate se desploma junto a él. La expresión amarga en su rostro dejaba ver que también le dolía, tal vez el doble. Adoraba a su niña, aunque su forma de demostrarlo era errónea, y verla en ese estado, siendo tocada por su violador, debía de enloquecerlo.

-No creyeron que iban a deshacerse de mí tan rápido, ¿o sí? -Doflamingo sonríe-. Salir de aquella lata de sardinas me tomó más tiempo del que pensé, pero heme aquí.

Desliza la boca por el cuello de la chica, a quien continúa apuntando con el arma. Su cuerpo se sacude por las arcadas del asco.

-Hueles exactamente a como recordaba -murmura.

La chica comienza a patalear, de modo que él levanta la mano y le propina un golpe en el rostro. Luffy intenta ponerse en pie, pero Doflamingo vuelve a presionar el arma contra la cabeza de la chica.

-Si te mueves, se muere -sonríe-. Tal vez gustarías de ver como sus sesos se esparcen por el suelo.

Luffy tensa la mandíbula, volviendo a su posición anterior.

-Supuse que no -aparta un poco el arma-. Fue muy inocente de tu parte pensar que unas cuantas rejas de la prisión me detendrían -vuelve a presionar el arma contra su cabeza-. Me debes los malditos disparos.- dice furioso.

Luffy le sonríe.

-Te merecías un par más en el rostro.

Doflamingo, cabreado, inserta la boquilla en la boca de la chica. El corazón de Luffy comienza a martillar como un loco.

\- ¿Seguirás diciendo lo mismo si tiro del gatillo?

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hija, imbécil -gruñe Nate.

Doflamingo gira hacia él.

-Eres bueno, desgraciado. Realmente pensé que estabas muerto. Déjame felicitarte por eso y por la hermosura de hija que tienes. Tiene un sabor maravilloso.

Nate hace el intento de ponerse en pie, pero Doflamingo introduce un poco más el arma en la boca, haciéndolo desistir.

-Sería una pena que por la estupidez de ambos haya que explotarle el cerebro a una chica tan encantadora, ¿no lo creen? -introduce el arma un poco más. La chica no podía respirar muy bien-. Así que será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo. **_"Nadie se mueve, yo no disparo."_**

La chica intenta respirar profundamente, pero el arma estaba incrustada en la garganta. No podía respirar. Emite gemidos ahogados, que inundaron la habitación. La mente de Luffy comenzó a maquinar con rapidez una manera de ponerla a salvo. Luego piensa en Zoro y en Robin, que deberían estar en algún lugar de la casa ¿Sabrán lo que estaba pasando allí? Joder. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Necesitaba una manera de avisarle a Zoro lo que estaba sucediendo.

La chica vuelve a gemir, buscando aire.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? -gruñe Luffy -. Sácale esa mierda de la boca. No puede respirar.

\- ¿Tú crees?

La chica cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

Doflamingo saca el arma de su boca y apunta a Luffy con ella. Él suspira aliviado cuando escucha a su mujer respirar profundo.

\- Se te ocurrió la puta idea de rastrearme, de **dispararme**.

\- A ti se te ocurrió la mala idea de tocar a mi mujer.

\- Que también es **mi mujer**.

Furioso, Luffy amenaza con lanzarse sobre él, pero Doflamingo lo golpea con el arma y cae de nuevo al suelo.

-Parece que también se te ocurre la mala idea de atacarme cuando eres una mierda inservible.

-Si lo que quieres es matarme, hazlo de una puta vez, pero déjala tranquila.

Doflamingo apunta hacia su cabeza con el arma, pero la chica, nerviosa y asustada, se impone entre ellos.

-No le hagas nada, por favor -imploró de rodillas-. Hazme lo que quieras, pero no lo lastimes.

-Cállate la boca -gruñe Luffy.

-No voy a dejar que te haga daño por culpa mía.

-No es por tu maldita culpa, ahora apártate.

-Si no cierran la puta boca ¡Les atravesaré el cerebro a los dos con una sola bala! -gritó furioso Doflamingo.

Luffy atrae a la chica hacia él.

-Ella no forma parte de ninguna negociación, salvo si eso la pone a salvo.

-Luffy -protesta ella.

-Cierra la boca de una maldita vez.

Luffy ve en los ojos de Doflamingo la perversión. Su premio era Nami, su trofeo era su cabeza. No dejaría a su mujer en paz. Se le eriza la piel solo de imaginar que cosas podría hacerle. Debía encontrar una manera de sacarla de ahí y ponerla a salvo. Y debía ser rápido.

-Si te pongo a escoger, ¿escogerías a este poli -apunta el arma hacia Nate- o a papi?

Luffy la sintió temblar.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? -chilla.

-Porque me da la puta gana. Los dos me han estado jodiendo la vida desde hace mucho, y tú eres su talón de Aquiles. Harán cualquier cosa solo porque no le dispare a tu cabeza.

\- **¡Ya déjanos en paz!**

Doflamingo levanta la mano y la golpea en el rostro con el arma. Se desploma sobre Luffy, presionándole la herida en el brazo. Él suelta un grito de dolor y observa por el rabillo del ojo como Doflamingo vuelve a apuntarle a su chica en la cabeza.

Luego escucha el disparo, que arremete contra el silencio de la habitación.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Pues el misterio queda por ahora...**_

 _ **Proximo capitulo, pues...termina nuestra historia... asi que actualizare este fic en uno dias a partir de ahora... nos vemos**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Nami suelta un grito que rompe con el silencio del lugar. El cuerpo sin vida de Doflamingo estaba sobre ella, sus gafas se rompieron al instante al momento de caer dejando ver sus ojos bien abiertos, mirándola. Incluso muerto, ella vio el asqueroso deseo en sus ojos. Forcejeó con fuerza y el cadáver rebotó contra el suelo.

Lo único que deseaba saber es como había pasado todo esto. Doflamingo iba a dispararle a ella, pero ahora estaba muerto. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma. Había sido una estúpida. Había demostrado debilidad, exponiendo en vano la vida de Luffy, la de su padre, y la de Robin y Zoro.

 _ **Zoro**_

Levantó la cabeza hacia las escaleras y vio a Robin oculta tras el cuerpo de Zoro, que apuntaba el arma hacia su padre. Zoro había matado a Doflamingo. _Oh, bendito Dios._ Luffy suelta un gruñido por el dolor de la herida, pero extiende su cuerpo al de ella y la cubre cariñosamente. Ella acepta encantada. El calor de su cuerpo era su único bálsamo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente.

-Dios, Nami. Pensé que iba a matarte.

La chica traga saliva.

-Yo también. Lo siento, Luffy. Debí reaccionar.

-No, está bien.

-No, no...Debí golpearlo, debí hacer algo.

-Deja de culparte. Ya todo acabó.

En un parpadeo, tienen a Zoro y a Robin frente a ellos.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no me dan una puta señal de lo que está pasando? Si Robin no medio baja hasta acá y corre hasta la habitación no me doy por enterado.

-No jodas -gruñe Luffy-. Hubo dos disparos.

-Sabes que tengo el sueño pesado.

-Yo sí los escuché -comentó Robin.

-Lo sabemos, nena. Tranquila.

Luffy suelta una maldición.

-Zoro.

Él voltea hacia el lugar donde Luffy señala. Nate no estaba. Nami palidece.

\- ¿Crees que él...?

Luffy se aferra a ella.

-No. Esto ya se acabó. Tu padre no regresará.

 ** _-Pero los dos sabían que eso no era cierto.-_**

* * *

 _ **TIEMPO DESPUES...**_

* * *

Era 26 de septiembre, que por mucho era su día favorito. El 26 de septiembre había conocido a Luffy. Claro, él era excesivamente detallista y encantador, así que quiso darle a ese día otro gran significado.

Su boda a realizarse el 26 de septiembre.

Estaba temblando cuando escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta de la limosina. Robin, su madrina de bodas, estaba espectacular con su vestido violeta. El vientre hinchado por su embarazo la hacía ver aún más guapa. Ella y Zoro hacían una pareja de ensueño.

\- ¿Ya estás lista?

-Estoy lista desde aquel 26 de septiembre, Robin.

-Entonces no hagas esperar más al novio. Baja ya.

La chica le obsequia una mirada nerviosa y baja lentamente de la limosina. El padre de Robin esperaba para entregarla en la iglesia. Él había sido como otro padre para ella. ¿Quién mejor para entregarla?

-Te vez preciosa -dice.

-Gracias.

Envuelve su brazo alrededor del suyo y camina lentamente hacia el altar. Escucha las nupcias, la melodía que la llevaría hasta su hombre. Y allí estaba, vestido como el dios más provocativo que pudiese existir. Las rodillas le temblaban. El corazón latía demasiado fuerte, amenazándola con salírsele del pecho.

-Es tan guapo -musita.

El padre de Robin le sonríe; ella le devuelve la sonrisa. En un parpadeo, Luffy se encuentra sonriente frente a ella. Tiene de esas sonrisas que te hace temblar, que te hace feliz solo verla, que te hace volar. El padre de Robin se la entrega a Luffy.

-Te ganaste a una chica encantadora.

-Es perfecta -dice él.

La chica se ruboriza. Cuando Luffy envuelve su brazo en el suyo, Nami se sintió en casa.

Así transcurrió la ceremonia. Ella nerviosa; él nervioso. Ella feliz; él feliz. En la recepción, Luffy y Nami pasaron todo el tiempo juntos. Brindando, dándose caricias, dándose besos, sonriéndose, coqueteándose.

-Disculpen.

Nami alzó la vista al camarero.

-Un hombre dejó esto para usted.

Ella acepta el sobre que le brinda, y él luego desaparece. Luffy frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es? -pregunta.

-No lo sé.

Abre el sobre, que contiene una carta. Su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza al reconocer la letra.

-Es de mi papá.

* * *

 ** _-O-_**

* * *

 _Mi niña:_

 _Me he enterado que hoy es el día de tu boda. Siempre soñé con llevarte al altar y entregarte a tu futuro esposo. Pero no es posible. No merezco hacer una cosa así. Te escribo esta carta para pedirte perdón. Por mi culpa has sufrido tanto. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que te amo. Eres mi pequeña niña. Cuando tu mamá murió, fuiste lo único que me quedó en esta vida, por eso yo quise mantenerte lejos de ese hombre. Me duele saber que no resultó como esperaba, saber que te lastimó._

 _Por eso me voy, mi niña. Siempre voy a cuidarte, pero desde lejos. Como he hecho todos estos años. Quiero que crezcas con ese hombre, que tengas tus hijos y los llenes de todo ese amor que solo tú sabes dar. Te amo, mi amor. Confieso que te vi entrar a la iglesia. Estabas hermosa. Perdóname por abandonarte de nuevo. Algún día volveremos a reunirnos, y ese día solo seré un padre que te ama más que a su propia vida._

 _Te quiere, papá._

* * *

 ** _-O-_**

* * *

Los ojos de la chica se humedecen. ** _«Ese día solo seré un padre que te ama más que a su propia vida»_** , esas palabras le arrugaron el corazón.

\- ¿Nami?

La chica se seca las lágrimas con la servilleta.

\- ¿Qué dice? -preguntó él con cariño.

-Se despidió de mí. Dijo que me vio entrar a la iglesia y que me veía hermosa -estruja el papel contra su pecho-. Dijo que regresaría, que entonces solo sería mi papá, lo único que me falta para explotar de felicidad.

-Me alegro por ti, chèrie -la envuelve con sus brazos-. De ahora en adelante, a ser felices siempre. Ya no hay nada que nos separe.

Cuando ella lo voltea a ver, él le sonríe, porque sabe que jamás podrá apartar sus " _manos sucias_ " de ella.

* * *

 ** _FIN..._**

* * *

Buaaa... siempre me han gustado este tipo de finales, felices y amorosos...

DEBO RECONOCER QUE CADA HISTORIA TIENE SUS ADVERSIDADES PERO CADA UNO LAS TERMINA SUPERANDO...

Esto a sido todo en este fic y quiero agradecer a todos los lectores del globo terreste, que siempre siguen mis adaptaciones...

Ya nos estaremos encontrando pronto... por mientras aun tengo a **_Entonces, Hagamoslo!_** para los que les sea de su agrado...

Y en cuanto a mis futuras adaptaciones, pues... tengo algunos en la mira pero me tomare un tiempo fuera hasta publicarlos...

 **REVIEWS?...AH! CASI ME OLVIDO...**

 **Y SIN MAS TERMINAMOS CON BROCHE DE ORO... POR CIERTO... QUIEREN SABER QUE PASO CON LA ENFERMERA AL FINAL... PUES ES UN PEQUEÑO ESPECIAL QUE QUEDO PARA AQUELLOS QUE PIDIERON JUSTICIA...**

* * *

 _ **27 de septiembre, 7:17 pm.**_

 _ **Italia.**_

* * *

Los pasos sonaron fuertes en el interior de la propiedad abandonada. Nate no era tonto; sabía exactamente el lugar que estaba pisando. Meses atrás, según los resultados de su investigación, ese lugar había representado el inferno para su hija, Nami Hydes. No podría dedicarse a reconstruirse a sí mismo si no arreglaba todos los cabos sueltos. Si Doflamingo había tenido acceso a su pequeña, había sido por la responsabilidad de una víbora ponzoñosa.

 **"Margaret Parker."**

El chillido de pánico, de agonía y dolor era fascinante. Para él, solo para él. La despreciable criatura que había traído a su niña al infierno estaba sufriendo lo que ella se merecía sufrir. Atada a una silla con unas sogas rasposas que la lastimaban cada vez que se movía, Margaret expresaba su miedo a través de sus ojos, ahora oscuros. Nate se paseaba con el arma en sus manos, acariciándola como si fuese un gato. Tenía una bala, una simple bala. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Se había encargado de hacerle pasar por exactamente lo mismo que había obligado pasar a su hija.

 _Les había pagado a tres hombres para que la violaran._

-Hola -susurra-. ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?

Margaret chilla con fuerza, pero las sogas comienzan a lastimarla, de modo que se obliga a ella misma a calmarse un poco.

\- ¿Sabes? -sonríe-. Mi hija es una mujer muy hermosa, y muy fuerte. Ayer se casó. Sí, con el mismo hombre que traté de matar. El que te ordené asesinar. Claro, diste un salto al equipo de Doflamingo. Los tres amigos que te traje dijeron que la pasaron de maravilla -le acaricia la mejilla con la boquilla del arma-. Espero que tú igual.

Margaret cierra los ojos, que aún lloran.

-Mírate -se arrodilla junto a ella-. Así se debió ver mi hija en manos de ese miserable. Ella debió haberle suplicado. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Nate suelta una carcajada que le congela la sangre a Margaret. Presiona el arma contra su cabeza.

-Salúdame a Doflamingo de mi parte, maldita.

Y luego dispara.

El sonido del disparo resonó por la habitación vacía, y la paz lo inundó completamente. Se acomodó el abrigo de cuero y se marchó, sintiendo la satisfacción de saber que todo aquel que lastimó a su pequeña ya había pagado.

* * *

Dios mio... este si que es un **padre sobreprotector** **(CON TODAS LAS LETRAS)...**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
